


00 Roleplay Askbox, Guideline, FAQ | Character Bio | Answers | Tag Games

by someidioticurl



Series: Roleplay General Organisation [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl
Summary: Roleplay Askbox, Guideline, FAQ, Character Bios, Answers and Tag Games.Note: I found somewhere that One Piece takes place in years 1522 (pre-timeskip) and 1524 (post-timeskip). For purposes of those character bios, I'll go with those dates but I'll edit data if we ever get the exact year.
Series: Roleplay General Organisation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732894
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Askbox, Guideline and FAQ

## Rule ~~s~~ , or what not to do to not get blocked

  1. Don't be a dick.



There's no rule password in here and frankly, I don't care whether you read this thing or not. I'm going to hold you accountable either way.

This point above is the only hard rule on here and any of my blogs; anything below is my info, tendencies and preferences, which I might make exceptions to based on a whim. If you wish to RP with me, I suggest you read the 'things that will make me drop an interaction like a hot potato' section so you're aware just what you're signing yourself up to.

## General info

indie / multimuse / multiverse / fewship / semi-selective / crossover and AU friendly / canon and OC friendly

 **Mun's name** : Lizard / **Pronouns** : any / **Age** : over 21 / **Timezone** : Europe, UK / **Languages** : Polish, English, Sarcasm

 **Triggers** : none / **Squicks** : none

 **NSFW/Triggering content** : possible, not the main focus; written _won't_ be tagged nor hidden under 'keep reading', graphic _will_ be tagged and hidden under a 'keep reading' where possible.

 **Non-mutuals friendly** : we don't have to be mutuals to interact.

 **A fair warning to 'mutuals only' blogs** : if you follow me, I'm going to take it as a sign you'd like to interact with me and permission to contact you, no matter if I follow you back or not. Chances are I _will_ follow you back but it's not a guarantee; it's possible I might like your muse and writing with me but not the rest of your blog.

## My blogs

**Roleplay**

[@postmortemlullabies](https://postmortemlullabies.tumblr.com/) \- One Piece OC Emil Utter; she's my primary muse and will take roughly 90% of my attention; OCs specific to her backstory are available upon request: Bor, Jaya, Monie, Zack, Rozaline, Ruben and others.

[@submarineofhearts](https://submarineofhearts.tumblr.com/) \- One Piece Heart Pirates; both canon: Law, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin, and OCs: Flynn & Stan Bernadotte, Jess, Cherri and Norris (each I created before we got the crew lineup and I don't care enough to edit them).

[@lizardmuses](https://lizardmuses.tumblr.com/) \- multimuse and multifandom blog for 'other' muses till they are strong enough to warrant a separate blog:

  * One Piece: canon: Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Killer, Kid, Doflamingo, and OC: Wolfgang Belladonna
  * Borderlands: canon divergent: Handsome Jack, Angel, and OCs: Megara Metis, Theo Grey
  * Pokemon: OC: Oren Archer
  * Fanomless: Pheles, Momo, Clarissa, Wolfgang, Eve
  * more



Note: Any memes posted on either of those blogs and [this meme archive](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/) are fine to be sent to either blog, at any time, just send me more of the meme if it's older than a day

Note #2: I'm not up to date with One Piece. The last manga chapter I read was somewhere close to the end of the Dressrosa Arc. I don't mind spoilers and you can throw them my way but my portrayals might be missing details added afterwards.

**Other**

[@ooc-someidioticurl](https://ooc-someidioticurl.tumblr.com/) \- sideblog for OOC communication; I dislike having ooc content on my RP blogs and any ooc conversations/mentions/reblogs will go there

[@nemotheanonymous](https://nemotheanonymous.tumblr.com/) \- 'anon' blog where I follow RP blogs from other accounts so I have them all on one dash, not multiple

[@someidioticurl](https://someidioticurl.tumblr.com/) \- personal

more but not significant enough to list them here

**Not a blog but useful**

**[Thread Tracker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rpthreadtracker.com%2Fpublic%2Fsomeidioticurl%2Flizardsrps&t=MzAwYzhhYzJhYjUzMzQwZTU2ZGU0ZTJjMzNiN2QwMjUzYWZmNDdjNixUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0&ts=1606925346) **

## Things that will make me drop an interaction like a hot potato

NOTE: those will make me drop the given instance of the interaction - we might start a new one if you so wish

**Refusal to edit godmodding or metagaming**

Godmodding is when you dictate my character's actions/thoughts/dialogue and metagaming is when your muse has knowledge about my muse they have no real right to have. A degree of godmodding is fine - sometimes it would be hard to push the plot forward without a bit of it - and I won't drop a thread for you writing it. I _will_ if I ask you to edit it and you refuse. 

**Using double or even triple space in your whole replies**

Here's one of the possible reasons I don't follow you; those multiple spaces make my eyes go wonky and I don't wanna see it. If you're willing to drop this style to write with me, great! If not, then may the Force be with you, enjoy it with someone else.

**writing with no capitalisation or no punctuation**

**Adding an extra space in between a word and period/coma/exclamation or question marks** ; something like that . 

**No regard to the difference between 'you're' and 'your', 'it's' and 'its' and so on**

***Actions* in anything other than one-liners, asks or crack** ;

**Breaking lines in the middle of a sentence so they look like poetry**

Each of those five above is a pet peeve of mine. Roleplaying is a hobby and I refuse to partake in anything that irritates me.

**Nothing else at the moment but I keep the right to add anything I see fit**

## Things that might lead to me being a troll

**Pointless epithets**

You wouldn't randomly state in the middle of an unrelated topic that your hair is blonde or that you're a writer, would you? Then why are you referring to your _own_ muse as 'the redhead'? You know their name, don't you? If your muse is stating their preference of chocolate ice cream over vanilla, why are you bringing up to my attention that they are also a musician?

'The Captain' used when they are painting their nails and chilling is preposterous. 'The Captain' used when they are struggling with a vital decision that will impact their crew is chef's kiss.

If you overuse pointless epithets, I might write my muse react to the sudden appearance of a new person whose _only_ characteristic is the epithet you used.

**'Amber orbs gazed upon the page' / 'Bony hands grabbed the book'**

Or any other such poetic replacement which suggests detached body parts. Eyes are the main culprit here; other body parts less so.

If you keep on writing that way, I might have my muse react to the sudden materialisation of two floating orbs or whichever body part you described.

## My tendencies

**I write in 3rd person, past tense**

That's what I default to and I don't expect you to match. Pretty much only one-liners and asks might happen to be written as -action in the present tense- 

**I don't tag NSFW/Triggering written content nor hide it under a 'keep reading'**

I will hide any graphic content under a keep more and/or tag it.

**I don't do likes**

My likes counter sometimes glitches and displays a negative one. If I liked a post of yours, it was by accident, probably on mobile and I'll unlike it as soon as I notice. If I feel like interacting with your post in a way other than a reblog, I'll write a reply.

**I dislike the tiny font**

I don't mind you using it but know that if you do, I will edit it to the regular size when reblogging to my blog. You're free to edit my replies to the tiny font when reblogging to your blog.

**I don't do ask posts**

I dislike how they look like and I had even before tumblr broke them and answering asks in a text post became a thing. Speaking about, that's exactly the way I will answer to any asks - by creating a separate text post and using the original ask to send you the link in a private answer (because I don't trust tumblr @ notifications).

**It's unlikely I'll reply to an ask if you answer it in an ask post**

I might write a short reply and it would be up to you to move it to a separate post. It's _very_ rare for me to make a 'dash commentary' kind of post to your ask answer.

**I don't accept welcome starters**

I've had one too many cases of someone putting my muse where the wouldn't have been in the first place.

**Getting disproportionally little of your muse's actions/dialogue kills my muse**

I don't care if your reply was twice the length of mine; if the majority of it was your muse's inner monologue and all they've done actively for my muse to react to fits in a single sentence, this thread is likely to be sent to the draft purgatory. I enjoy reading an inner monologue - give me all of it! - but I'd like you to have a look at our entries, strip them of everything that's not an action or dialogue the other muse can react to and _then_ compare the proportions.

## Interactions/Threads/Plotting

Wanna start an interaction with me? Throw your muse into my askbox; pick any meme on [this meme archive](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/) (just add which meme it is); roll into my IM and ask to plot; like/reply to any of my inbox/starter/plot calls. I'm generally willing to give anyone a try and it will be your track record in interactions with me that will dictate my future preferences.

You owe me nothing, nor do I owe you anything.

You're 'late' to reply to my ask/reply/thread only if it's been 100 years since I moved it in your direction.

That being said - if you feel like you even need it - have is my written permission to delete my asks, ignore my replies, drop my threads. A heads up is very much appreciated but not required.

 **One (1) advice for plotting with me if you'd like to avoid making me wanna yeet you into the blazing sun** : if I ask you for your preference, for the love of anything that's unholy, don't say anything like 'up to you', just _pick_ something.

As I mentioned at the end of 'My preferences' section: getting disproportionally little of your muse's actions/dialogue kills my muse. To elaborate on that, you don't have to match my total length. If you wanna make your reply a quarter of the length, go for it. If you wanna make it four times the length, go for it. As long as I get enough of the active content for my muse to react to, I'm a content Lizard.

## NSFW and triggering content

Again: possible, not the main focus; written _won't_ be tagged nor hidden under 'keep reading', graphic _will_ be tagged and hidden under a 'keep reading' where possible.

Triggering content that _might_ show up on my blogs: blood, violence, death, suicide mentions, child death mention, torture, trauma, eye trauma.

I'm fine with writing smut. It's not the primary focus of my blogs nor secondary. Still, I won't write smut with underage muns, underage muses, or muses that are underage in their main canon. You're free to smut with your aged up version of a child/teen muse but I won't. Fade to black is a valid alternative.

I dislike mpreg, A/B/O, vore and I won't write it. Anything else is up to discussion. Don't assume I'll write something with you only because I already write it with someone else.

## Shipping

I’m a sucker for friendships and open to romantic ships. While I’m likely to jump on an idea of pre-established friendship (don't assume, ask), romantic relationships require development and chemistry.

Unrequited love is great and your muse is more than welcome to thirst for my uninterested muse or ignore my thirsting muse.

Keep in mind some of my muses are flirty and might make sexual comments - if your muse wants to slap them for those, go for it.

Some of my muses are underage or otherwise not interested in sex. If your muse advances on them, they are most likely to be creeped out.

I NOTP any **romantic/sexual** ship between characters that:

  1. would be considered family, be it biological or found, like DoffyCora, CoraLaw or SaboAce
  2. are a captain and their subordinate, like LuffyZoro or LewPenguin ~~with an exception of muses that clearly became lovers and _then_ joined their crew~~
  3. I've been oversaturated to on my dash, like KidLaw or SanjiZoro



I won't @ you for liking those ships and I ask you don't @ me for disliking them.

## Other

Don't ever say 'you're sorry for late answer/reply' or anything of this sort or I will yeet a cookie at you. You were not late. You answered when you felt like that and it was exactly on time, be it 5 seconds or 5 years after I sent it; or never.

If you like a meme I reblogged, reblog it from me even if you're not going to send in anything. I can see you reblogging this meme I dug out from depths of an archive shortly after me. Have the courage to look me in my face and say 'yes, I'm taking it from you and not sending you anything'. Reblog it from me so you can't pretend you don't know me. Chances are I'll yeet my muse in your direction anyway. Yes, I'm aware that it's pretty much the opposite of the general consensus on tumblr at the moment and I'm not sorry.

~~I wish people stopped being so scared of sending asks and this 'people' includes me. I used to be a nervous wreck about each ask but Emil rubbed on me and I got a bit better. Would be great if it worked IRL too, I have social skills of potato.~~

* * *

## RPing on AO3 FAQ:

 **Q** : But why?

 **A** : because a May 2020 update to Tumblr broke my editable reblogs and it annoyed me enough to try RPing on AO3. Editable reblogs got updated and fixed but I liked the little system I developed here enough to not want to come back to Tumblr. Now, I'm very slowly convincing people to try out this AO3 + Tumblr tandem RPing as well.

 **Q** : How does it work?

 **A** : When you create/edit a work, you can add a co-creator in the Preface section. As long as the invited person has 'Allow others to invite me to be a co-creator' ticked in their preferences, they will receive an invitation in their inbox. Once they accept the invitation, it will show in their 'works' and they will be able to edit it. One at a time, you edit the work and add your replies.

 **Q** : What if I don't want others to be able to read our thread?

 **A** : No problem, we can keep it in drafts. We'll have to post some dummy 1st Chapter as AO3 deletes unposted work drafts after a month but - as far as I'm aware - we can start and keep our thread in a draft of a 2nd Chapter as long as we want to.

* * *

More to be added when someone sends in FAQ questions


	2. Answers - 01 to 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to asks sent here and on tumblr

###  1 **[@d21-c](https://d21-c.tumblr.com/) asked**: ( ˘ ³˘) [for Fox/Angel? :3c]

  * [Put ( ˘ ³˘) to kiss a wound on my muse](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637596899288989696/put-%C2%B3-to-kiss-a-wound-on-my-muse)
  * answer by Angel in Discord // 26/05/2020



Angel hoped Tim wasn't home. She really, really, _really_ hoped he wasn't home. She just didn't want to worry him. There was nothing to worry about. After all, it was nothing serious. Nothing she couldn't deal with. In fact, it had happened before. On multiple occasions actually! Angel just had to make sure the next iteration of her surveyor wouldn't be so susceptible to this little issue... But he _would_ worry. Tim - being the sweet cinnamon roll self - would worry. And with Angel's luck, he, of course, would be home. But hey, a girl could dream.

She crossed her non-existent fingers and imagined herself closing eyes, even though her loose visor kept on detecting visuals: Tim's and Wil's house in plain view and nearing as she flew through the open sky. it was a bit wobbly as her visor swung from side to side, kept in a broken socket only by two wires. Angel lowered her flight, glided thorough an open window and internally winced at the familiar mop of brown and white hair. "Hey, Tim," she tried to sound upbeat and carefree but missed by a mile - it sounded more like an ancient voice synthesizer. "How are you?" She deployed one of her two Mini Angelic Guards - the pack landed on the floor with a dull thud in stark contrast with her soundless landing at the edge of a table.

The pack whirred and clicked as the Guard unfolded into its proud 'just under five feet' and Angel could picture herself whirling her thumbs with sunken shoulders as she dreaded the moment Tim notices her eye socket. "I took some pictures today." Her voice was quiet but at least natural now. The Guard came online and Angel walked it to a cupboard with her spare parts. "Some kids made a little competition to see which one can throw a rock the furthest. And... Oh, well..." Angel winced inwardly but outwardly all her wings lowered as low as it was possible and even the Guard dropped its shoulders. "I got distracted." Distracted enough to not notice a rock ricocheting from a wall and smashing right into her visor. But at least her lense hadn't smashed. That was good, wasn't it? Lenses were far harder to come by than the socket.

Her socket touch sensors reacted and Angel lifted her visor to look up but the feed only swung side to side, the visor lolling in the broken socket. Had she no Guard online to witness the scene, Angel wouldn't have known this light touch she picked was Tim's lips, not his hand. Had she a mouth, it would have been hanging open for a few good seconds before corners of her lips would have twitched upward. "You're silly, Tim." Angel giggled, as she directed the Guard back to the table and to work on the damage.

A kiss was hardly a remedy on a biological wound, providing an emotional placebo at best - it certainly wouldn't help in case of mechanical damage to a robot! Except... As an emotional placebo. Angel's wings swung back and forth as she imagined herself sitting on the same table, swinging her legs. She wondered if her mother had ever kissed her scrapes. Maybe. Probably. She couldn't recall a single memory of it but there was no evidence against it either. Placebo or not, this kiss sure made her feel better. Warm and fuzzy, and cared for.

Maybe even loved.

###  2 [@despairforme](https://despairforme.tumblr.com/) **asked** : [ ◑ for Emil. 8) ]

  * [Send me a ◑ for my muse to give yours some bad advice](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637596964103536642/send-me-a-for-my-muse-to-give-yours-some-bad)
  * answer by Emil in Modern // 27/05/2020



Emil took a long breath in through her nose and held it for a second or two before letting it out in an even longer hum. Some bad advice. Some bad advice. This on itself was piss easy. 'Piss on each and ever phonebooth you pass to assert your dominance' for a very fast example. Or 'a sure way to impress people is by juggling three working chainsaws while riding a unicycle'. Emil could throw bad advice left and right but that wouldn't do. That was too easy. That was boring.

Squinting her eyes, Emil puffed her cheeks and tapped on both with her foreigners, forcing the air out in this weird sound she didn't know a name for. She repeated it time after time as her mind wandered. Some 'bad advice' for Nnoitra. Nnoitra, the stick man. Nnoitra, the long-limbed dumpster-fire of a man. Could she come up with a bit of advice that on the surface would seem like a bad one, yet in Nnoitra's case would be actually beneficial? Or silly? Silly was always good.

"Have you seen a TV series 'Altered Carbon'?" Emil grinned. "The main character in it is this super badass ex-soldier ex-rebel dude that carries his weapons in a pink backpack with a unicorn print and LED lights inside just because it happened to be the first backpack he came across and he was too badass to care." Her grin widened. "Maybe you should get an adorable backpack too? Even if not _as_ adorable as this _badass_ protagonist's. Dunno. Maybe one with sunflower print? Or one with the moon and starry sky. Galaxy prints seem to be quite popular actually."

It sure would be nice to see Nnoitra with a sunflower backpack and maybe a sunflower umbrella to go along with it. And bright yellow wellingtons, all while singing and dancing in the rain.

###  3 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ☎️ Flynn to Aya? So drunk den-den call I guess

  * [Send me a ☎ for a drunk call from my muse!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604553962995712/send-me-a-for-a-drunk-call-from-my-muse)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 27/05/2020



In a giggling fit, Flynn stumbled into his cabin. He tripped over his own feet but - with both arms outstretched - managed to not fall flat onto his face. Shooshing himself to be quiet, he closed the door behind and took stock of his bed. Of his bunk bed. Of his top bunk bed.

Flynn faltered back and onto one of the two desk chairs. No. No. It was impossible for him to climb up to the immense heights of his top bunk bed. There was no way he would manage that on his wobbly legs. Maybe after a while. Yes, he would sit in this chair for a moment till his legs stop spinning around and he can attempt to get into his bed, not worried he would fell down and wake up dad. Yeah, dad was a heavy sleeper, but not _that_ heavy to not wake up under the heaviness of Flynn's butt when he falls on top of him.

Flynn chuckled to himself - he made no sense, didn't he?

He blinked. Once or twice. A den-den mushi blinked back at him.

It's been a while since he talked to mom, wasn't it?

"Hey, ho." Not even looking in the correct direction, Flynn reached over and picked up the den-den mushi. Only it wasn't a den-den mushi. It was a book. He had missed and grabbed a book instead of the den-den mushi. Aya liked books. Didn't she? She was a librarian and whatnot, yes? Had he ever told mom about Aya anyway? He couldn't remember.

The den-den mushi clicked and changed expression.

"Hey, mom. It's me." He hummed into the receiver, sinking lower and comfier on the chair as his gaze came back to the white tangle also known as his dad's hair - clearly visible even in the low light. "Sorry, it's been a while since I called you." He frowned. "What time is it over there anyway? It's dark here. Dad's asleep. He's fine. Enjoying himself. Only yesterday he finished another map of the last island we visited and today he dragged me around to help him take measurements again. Heh, I shouldn't complain. It's amusing. It's always nice to hang out with him. Even if Bepo's the one assisting him most of the time. Bepo's great - he's learning fast. Dad's happy to have a student. But I've told you all that already, haven't I?"

Grinning at himself, he lolled from side to side. "I am drunk, mom. This crew is fun, mom. Oh, and I meet nice people when I'm drunk, too.' He looked at the book still in his hand. "The other day I met a nice lady. She was in my hotel room. No. Wait. She was in _her_ room but I thought it was _my_ room. I scared her. No wonder. I would have punched myself in my bloody nose if I stumbled into my room. She's shy. And adorable. And tiny. She reaches to my belt..." He squinted. "Okay, not my belt. My chest. She reaches to my chest. She's your total _opposite_ , mom." He snorted. "She doesn't even wear any shoes! And I don't think I've ever seen her in anything but a dress. When was the last time you wore a dress, mom?"

Only now Flynn checked the title of the book he held - he could barely make out the letters in this low light but it was some local guidebook. "I think you would like her. She's kind. And smart. And lovely. And her dresses suit her. And you would like her. She's a librarian. I bet you two could spend months discussing all the books you've ever read non-stop and not be done... What genre are you reading up now? I'll ask Aya if she has any recommendations next time I ask her out. I wonder if she would agree to me teaching her some self-defence moves... I would only have to remember what moves you usually use, first." Flynn sat up straight, only now realising he had closed his eyes at some point. "Good night, mom. I think I'll try to climb up to my bed now. Love you. Tell Little My I called."

Flynn hung up and _thought_ about getting up again, but fell asleep in the chair instead.

###  4 **[@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) asked**: // Emil: 🍷 – Describe an ideal date for your muse.

  * [Shipping Meme OOC](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604625572347904/shipping-meme-ooc)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 29/05/2020
  * 🍷 – Describe an ideal date for your muse.



"That's impossible." Emil pulled on a head and legs of a gummy bear, wondering how long till it snaps. Or maybe her fingers slip off it first? "A date is a planned meeting between two or more individuals, who are or might be in a romantic relationship. Even casting aside the fact I have _no_ interest in a romantic relationship whatsoever, there still is no such thing as an 'ideal date' for me. I don't find any appeal in what the society generally considers 'romantic'. My lover would have to be my friend first and my lover second. Any activity with this potential lover would be 'hanging out with a friend', not a 'date'. The very moment it's called a 'date' it stops being 'ideal'. On the flip side, any activity partook in with a friend, given we both are enjoying ourselves, it's 'ideal', no matter what the activity in question is." The gummy bear snapped at its neck and Emil popped both parts into her mouth. "I hope it answers your question because you're not getting a better one."

###  5 **[@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) asked**: // Flynn: What’s something you wish you could do?

  * [Random Questions for a Muse](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604701810114560/random-questions-for-a-muse)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 29/05/2020
  * 12\. What’s something you wish you could do?



"Eat some ice-cream," Flynn answered without a moment of thinking, fanning himself with his hat. He technically _could_ go and get himself some ice-cream but the problem was as far as Flynn was aware, there was no ice-cream onboard Polar Tang and Flynn still had an hour of his watch duty to go before he could go buy some for himself. The rest of his crew was either gone or in the exact same situation. "I might tell you more if you get me ice-cream."

There were numerous things he wished he could do, from silly ones like that aforementioned ice-cream eating or being able to lick his own elbow, through fantastical ones like an ability to time-travel and profound ones like being the best son or brother his family - blood or chosen - could ever hope for.

###  6 **[@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) asked**: [Aya @ Flynn] Send 💋 for a random kiss.

  * [Send a Heart for a Specific Kiss!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604758898753536/send-a-heart-for-a-specific-kiss)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 30/05/2020
  * Send 💋 for a random kiss. <receiver’s choice>



Flynn's hands weren't big. They were average for a man his height. Flynn had met shorter men who had bigger hands. He had even met shorter women with hands bigger than his. Still, Aya's palms were positively _tiny_ in his. As they sat in this cafe garden - enjoying their after dessert drinks - Flynn kept on toying with Ayan's free hand, running his fingertips along the length of her fingers, or rubbing soft circles into her palm. "I have two favours to ask of you, Aya." Flynn took a sip of her coffee but kept his eyes on her hand, massaging tiny circles over her knuckles. "My mom's been reading biographies lately. It would be great if you could write me a list of books about badass women who were equal or better than men in their fields. Bonus points if those women were less known."

"As for the second request-" Leaning over, Flynn only now shifted his gaze to Aya's face. His smile widened into a playful smirk as he brought Aya's hand up to his face, to press his lips against her knuckles. Even when he spoke, it was against her skin. "Can I kiss you?" Was he messing with her? Did he want her to turn even redder? Yes and yes.

###  7 **[@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) asked**: [Pearl @ Pheles] Send 💝 for a platonic kiss.

  * [Send a Heart for a Specific Kiss!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604758898753536/send-a-heart-for-a-specific-kiss)
  * answer by Pheles in General // 31/05/2020
  * Send 💝 for a platonic kiss.



A poster caught his eye; Pheles stopped in his way. He put his hand on top of Pearl's, rested in the crook of his elbow. "My apologies, Miss Pearl." He looked at her long enough to offer her an apologetic smile before his attention came back to the poster. On a red background, under a big white 'Prelude to a kiss', was a black outline of a pair kissing. "I believe I've never seen a romance play. Or even been to a theatre yet. Would you be kind enough to accompany me, Miss Pearl, when you have time?"

Despite his words, Pheles' eyes stayed on the poster, studying the silhouettes. He failed to recall a single moment he had done just that. A kiss. Granted, he had kissed people's hands in greetings; he had gotten a few kisses on his cheeks too - from Miss Pearl for example. He had never kissed anyone on their lips, not even their face. Was it really as nice as humans had made it out to be?

Pheles felt a slight pang of hunger - his own curiosity over this simple act pinching away from his energy. Well, he could just as well take it in stride, so it doesn't bother him anymore.

"Please, forgive my boldness, Miss Pearl." Taking off his tophat, Pheles leant in and pressed his lips against Pearl's porcelain cheek in a brief kiss. It felt cold and hard - kissing a human body probably was completely different. Still, when Pheles stood up, there was a soft smile on his lips and in his eyes. "I realised you've had a chance to give me a 'thank you' kiss, but I have not." Even though - from a logical standpoint - this kiss should feel like nothing, Pheles' body was ever so slightly warmer and lighter.

He stole a brief glance at his own feet to make sure he hadn't floated up.

"Thank you, Miss Pearl. For indulging me and being my wonderful companion as I discover this wonderous world of yours."

###  8 **[@deathlaw](https://deathlaw.tumblr.com/) asked**: For any OC: What would their Borderlands Intro card say about them?

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in Borderlands, Pheles in Borderlands, Flynn in Borderlands // 06/06/2020



Emil: Will gift you with a cookie or a bullet. Or both.

Pheles: Magicus the Invincible. Probably.

Flynn Bernadotte: he's your ride.

###  9 **[@misfits-den](https://misfits-den.tumblr.com/) asked**: OC asks for all your kids: 161. Your character’s opinion of pineapple?

  * [175 OC Questions - Ask Game](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638416288025395200/175-oc-questions-ask-game)
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 08/06/2020



Hag... My favourite sister, Hag... Please don't ever call my muses 'my kids'. I cringed at this phrasing and considered deleting the whole asks just because of that. People who call their OCs their 'kids' is up there on the cringe-meter with people who call themselves their pet's mommy/daddy. As far as I know, it doesn't hurt anyone, so you do you but the moment someone brings that into my face I feel like yeeting it into the outer space.

About the actual question: all of them are civil with it. None of them particularly likes it; none of them dislikes it. Pineapple might not be their first choice but if offered, they will eat it no problem.

When it comes to the Hawaiian Pizza, most of them dislike it but are civil enough not to burst into flames of rage the very moment anyone mentions they like it. Only Emil is weird. Personally, she's 'meh' toward it but if she learns someone is vocal about disliking it, she will order a big one and eat it in front of them.

###  10 **[@despairforme](https://despairforme.tumblr.com/) asked**: [ silk: do you have more inner or outer beauty? ]

  * [🌹 luxury asks. 🌹](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638416347304460288/luxury-asks)
  * answer by Angel in Borderlands // 11/06/2020



Angel landed on a tabletop and rose her wings. "I..." A clock on a wall ticked away, people on the street walked past the shaded window, yet no idea how to continue this sentence came to Angel. "I don't know," she sighed, dropping her metallic, painted white and grey wings. "I mean, have you looked at me?" Angel was just an AI occupying a Surveyor bot. A high-tech streamlined bot, capable of flight at high speed, generation of impenetrable field shields, espionage with unparalleled data analysis speeds... A cold hunk of metal, oddly similar to a brand once helmed by an egocentric mass murderer everyone despised. The same man who - once upon a time - was her 'dad'.

For Angel, it wasn't a question which kind of beauty - inner or outer - she had _more_ of but: had she either at all?

Now, she was just an AI inside a just another Surveyor Bot. Long ago, she had been a teenager: a thin, weak girl with skin paler than a ghost and shadows under eyes which hadn't seen any real sunlight in _years_. While she wouldn't call herself - neither now, nor back then - 'ugly', neither of those imagines made her think 'beautiful', or even 'pretty', just... 'Pitiful'.

Did she have any inner beauty? She tried to be kind. Did it count? She was also a coward - something she apparently had inherited after her asshole of a father - that made her terrified of forming close relationships or getting into trouble by causing problems. You can't cause problems when you're kind, can you? Was Angel kind because she was kind, or kind because she was a coward? She was selfish and cold. Just as she had stood beside Jack while he murdered innocent people for _years_ , she now turned a deaf ear on people pleading for help because she was too scared for her own safety. She had given up the desire to live and accepted death once, now, given a second chance, she protected it with raging cowardice and blind jealousy.

After a long sigh, Angel activated her engines again and flew out. "Outer, I suppose. Some might argue I have a nice design." She wasn't this 'some' though.

###  11 **[@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) asked**: ♡♡♡ (Emil, Flynn, and Pheles!)

  * [Send me a ♡ for a tip on how to win over my muse](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638416404316569601/send-me-a-for-a-tip-on-how-to-win-over-my-muse)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece, Flynn in One Piece, Pheles in One Piece // 16/06/2020



"Easy, give me hugs and I'm yours." Emil grinned from ear to ear. She was a proud cuddle whore, after all. Then again, she had low standards in this regard - as long as the cuddler in question didn't stink, nor had an overly nasty, Emil was game. Thinking about it for longer than two seconds, Emil had to admit hugs did not guarantee she would like the person in question. Resting her elbows on a tabletop, Emil leant forward, her shoulder pushing up. "I suppose making things interesting would be a sure way to make me like you. At least as long as neither I nor my friends get hurt." She shrugged. "There's a reason why 'may you live in interesting times' is an ancient curse. Yeah..." She hummed. "Make things nicely interesting to me and I'll like you. It might be because you're silly too and we play pranks together or because you're passionate about something and are eager to teach me. Or because your reactions to my actions are entertaining. Doesn't matter how, as long as you make my life nicely interesting. Flynn?"

"Not fair, Flea - you claimed the best answer." Flynn snickered, scratched his chin in thought and took a sip of his banana milkshake. "There's no real sure way to get me to like someone. I like people by default and they have to do something to make me _dislike_ them." He waved his hand. "At first I wanted to say get me something new to drive - I _adore_ driving new things. You should have seen my reaction when I learned the crew dad agreed to join were Heart Pirates and I would be helming a _submarine_. I was _ecstatic_. But-" he shrugged-" just because someone gave me a new drive, doesn't mean they are a good person. Gonna go with 'be nice to my dad'." He looked at Pheles.

"I'm afraid I can not contribute anything unique." Pheles twirled his top hat between both hands. "I adore humans. You are a wonderful, endless pool of delicious energy. Both love and hate wafting from you are as exquisite as the finest dishes. Humans are also fascinating. Your inventions. Art. Philosophy. While you doubtlessly have an uncanny knack to _destroy_ , you are just as great creators." Pheles put hit hand into the tophat and conjured a chalice with lemon jello. "For you, dear lady Emil, a yellow jello." He handed Emil the chalice and savoured her amused gratefulness. "Someone willing to explore human creation with me, while not causing troubles would be a wonderful companion."

###  12 **[@misfits-den](https://misfits-den.tumblr.com/) asked**: FMK: Killer, Emil, Mihawk?

  * [New FMK Game](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638416928991543296/inboxideas-new-fmk-game-brought)
  * answer by Kid in One Piece // 16/06/2020



Well, first of all, you didn't specify the muse so I can pick anyone I see fit to whatever options I get.

"Why the fucking hell would I pick any of those?!" Kid glowered at the sheet of paper - three names and three stupid options under them. "I don't watch porn." He took a swig from his bottle and stabbed the paper with his metallic forefinger. "If I wanna fuck. I fuck. No point in watching porn. No idea why someone would watch porn _live_. I would just join them." He poked the paper again, rose an eyebrow. "Emil for porn watching. Chick's blind - she won't be watching it either and can be amazed by my metalwork instead." A sly grin stretched Kid's lips as he lifted his arms, gears turning, plates shifting, as he flexed his fingers. Kid never tired of people admiring it.

He poked the second option. "Hunt _with_ Killer and I will rip your jaw off if you claim I can't." Kid took another swig from his bottle. "Killer's a bloody good hunter - you should see him. Those animals have no clue what hit them. Killer sometimes toys with humans but he's never done that with animals." He snorted. "Killer doesn't play with food."

Kid glared down at the paper. He had pillaged. He had tortured. Her had murdered. The idea of enslaving another human being still left a nasty taste in his mouth. It still hit too close. "Enslave Mihawk." He lifted the smoky bottle to the light, checking how much had been left - not much. Too little to his liking. He looked around, for a new bottle. "Not like I'm actually going to go and do it. I can't be arsed to have slaves anyway. They would be more of a pain in my arse than a benefit. You gotta feed them. Clothe them. And can't eat them when they drop dead." Kid grimaced. "I'm a pirate, not a fucking degenerate."

###  13 **[@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) asked**: [Aya @ Flynn] ▤ = falling asleep on them

  * [send one for my muse’s reaction to your muse —](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417201271013376/send-one-for-my-muses-reaction-to-your-muse)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 18/06/2020
  * ▤ = falling asleep on them



The music finished, water jets stopped one by one, spewing the last dribbles. After witnessing them shot water fifty sweet into the dark sky, a foot or two was almost pathetic. Those few kids still awake down below cheered while parents busied themselves with packing and scooping their long asleep offsprings.

"That was a nice show." Flynn hummed against the rim of his thermos cup - only last traces of now lukewarm cocoa at the bottom of it. "The projection against the water mist was in..." Flynn's eyes widened. Like a surprised owl, he blinked once and twice. Then snorted. "Oh, bless your adorable heart, Aya." He pecked the top of her head before resting his cheek against it. "What do I even do with you now?" He mused, through a smile didn't fade from his face.

She had nested against him quite soon into the performance. For warmth, he had assumed - the evening had been getting chilly. Had she fallen asleep soon after? Had she fallen only a few minutes before the finish? Flynn couldn't tell. He had no idea. Getting off their pavilion roof without waking her up sure was going to be a challenge.

Flynn packed their things, thanking luck they all were within an easy reach. He brought his feet under himself, slipped his free hand under Aya's knees and balanced up, cradling her like a baby in his arms. He crouched down and made sure she rested on his lap before grabbing the blanket they had sat on and wrapping it around Aya's sleeping body. He held down a chortle. _Now_ , all bundled up, she _really_ did look like a baby.

He walked over to the edge of the roof. This pavilion wasn't tall and he had planned to jump off it and roll in the soft grass but in the current situation, it was out of the question. He joked to himself next time he should bring a bigger blanket so he can use it as a baby sling. Flynn lifted 'Aya bundle' and rested her against his chest, her own pressed against his shoulder. With her between his arm and head, Flynn inched to the edge, found a support beam, double-checked Aya was at least somewhat secure, turned around and moved over the edge. With his feet on the beam and fingers hooked into the roof, Flynn lowered them to the pavilion fence and then ground.

With a grin and a sense of mission accomplished, Flynn strolled back toward the port, toward the Flying Lilly. He wondered whether or not Ann was still awake to tuck Aya into her bed.

###  14 [@deathlaw](https://deathlaw.tumblr.com/) **asked** : What’s the oddest place your muse had sex on?

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece, Flynn in One Piece, Oren in Pokemon // 18/06/2020



"Define oddest." Emil scratched her nose. "I've had sex on top of a small outbuilding on top of a Marine base roof. We had to slow down when two Marines came up for a smoke. Another unusual place would be a balcony with a secret entrance in a closed for the night theatre. Funny enough, both were with the same person." // [@killer-soldier](https://killer-soldier.tumblr.com/)

"Shachi's bed." Flynn grinned. "It was the first date I brought onboard Tang. Dad was asleep in our cabin so no way I was going to invite him there. Penguin and Shachi had a night watch so we landed there. It was only later I learned we are not allowed to bring dates onboard. Apparently there's been a case of _kidnapping_ -" Flynn gestured air quotes- "because they had to leave in a hurry and only _then_ they noticed one of them had brought a date onboard." He shrugged. "No one wants to tell me who it was that brought this date. My running theory is it was Captain himself."

"How can you two be so blunt about it? There are people around us." Oren hid his face in his palms - it was warm and definitely pink. "My partner's couch." His voice was just a whisper - he didn't want the people in the booth beside to hear him. "If you can even count it since we moved to the bed halfway through." All the few times he had sex were in bed. His own or his partner's.

###  15 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 💕 Pearl and Pheles (because I imagine no matter the results, they'll be amused by it XD )

  * [Send 💕 and my muse will use The Love Calculator to see how compatible they are.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417242955169792/send-and-my-muse-will-use-the-love-calculator-to)
  * answer by Pheles in General // 18/06/2020



"Perhaps it's my lack of experience with this sort of things talking but this answer seems perfectly non-informative to me. It might work, it might not work. Nevertheless, I enjoy Miss Pearl's company and I fully intend to spend more time with her, if she would graciously have me."

###  16 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) a **sked** : [Aya @ Flynn] "Let me hug you?" [Why? The world may never know]

  * [“Let me __ you.”](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417286982713346/anotherrpmemeblog-let-me-you-finish)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 19/06/2020



"Huh?" With a mouthful of a cinnamon roll, Flynn looked up from his map. She caught him by surprise with this question but - without losing a beat - he lifted his arm for her to scoot closer. He rested his cheek against her head - as tempting as it was to kiss it, it probably wasn't a good idea to get the roll icing on her hair. "I'm sorry," he hummed, rubbing her arm in slow motions. "Have they spooked you?" In his engrossment with the map, he hadn't even noticed when this group arrived. All around another park table sat a half a dozen teenagers. Your stereotypical hooligan teenagers - loud, drinking from concealed bottles, sweating at least once in every sentence, acting bigger and stronger than they actually were.

"Do you want to move from here?" Flynn shifted the map closer to Aya. "There's a flea market square not far from here. No idea if it's operating right _now_ but we can try our luck."

###  17 [@deathlaw](https://deathlaw.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Would they leave the person they love if it meant saving their life/giving them a better chance at life?

  * no meme
  * answer by Handsome Jack in Borderlands // 20/06/2020



Jack's eyebrow rose as he read out loud the question card. "Of course I wouldn't, Pumpkin!" With a laugh, Jack flicked the card into the shredder, the gears making a quick work of the paper - they could eat up a human hand after all. "I'm Handsome Jack!" Outstreching his arms, Jack kicked the edge of his desk - his chair rolling back, closer to the panoramic window. "The Hero! The Saviour of Pandora!" He jumped to his feet and readjusted his jacket. "I'm the wealthiest, most powerful man alive. Where anyone could _possibly_ be safer than by my side?"

A lie and an act. No one was safe around him. None of his munchkin employees. Not a single of his closer underlings. He hadn't been able to protect his girlfriend. He had let his daughter perish. He had gotten a dozen heirs just in case any of them decided to die to some bandit with a hair more luck than the average.

"Tell me, Pumpkin." Jack slicked his hair back and stepped, no, 'strode' back, closer to the desk, closer to the camera. "What _safer_ and _happier_ place can you think of than by my side?"

Far, far away from him. That's why he had never chased after her. That's why he wiped away the traces, the very last breadcrumbs, that lead him to finding out Angel was still alive. He had felt more conflicting emotions at that time than ever in his entire life. Joy, dejection, accomplishment, failure, betrayal, anger, acceptance, pride. Angel was better off away from him and he had needed her to die once to finally realise that.

Neither his expression nor the tone of his voice betrayed his thoughts. With a pleased smirk, Jack took in a slow breath. "You can't, can you?" He winked at the camera. "As a hero, I will _always_ do my best to protect _everyone_." Who benefitted him at the moment. "But, if you work hard, _maybe_ you'll get a chance to stand out from the crown and capture my heart too, Pumpkin~"

###  18 [@deathlaw](https://deathlaw.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Do songs play any role in inspiring you to write a particular scene?

  * no meme
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 21/06/2020



Nope. I don't have any writing music. I generally dislike when there's no background noise, so I tend to play some music, whether it's radio, some lofi, one of the few songs I have saved on my PC or even a Critical Role video. Well, Critical Role (or other videos with speech) do more damage than good because they distract me from writing - making me listen to them instead - but those happen too.

There's not even any correlation between what I'm listening to and what I'm writing. I might write a fast-paced scene listening to some slow lofi with rain just as well as some quick radio song. As long as I'm not surrounded by silence, I'm good.

###  19 **[@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) asked**: "Emil, um, could you hold still a moment?" If she let her, Aya would set down a carefully crafted flower crown atop her head. A crown of pinks and purples stood out among dark hair. "I, um, I thought you might like a flower crown? It's, um, it's peonies, violets, forget-me-nots, and, um, and ivy vines." Truthfully, Aya had no idea if Emil had any idea what those flowers looked like, but still she thought she should at least tell her what it was made of.

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/06/2020



Emil obliged. Not only because she could already sense the shape of an intricate flower crown in Aya's hands but because... Well, because it was _Aya_. This woman was a personification of kindness. Not only there was not a single bad bone in her body but Emil was quite sure Aya's 'pranks' would be soft and warm too. Like a sticky note with 'Boo!' on a coffee mug. A pair of warm mittens that one day you find in your bag and have no idea where they came from. In this very case, it was the previously mentioned flower crown placed on top of Emil's head.

"Thank you, Aya." In return, Emil offered a soft smile. The sort that might appear on a parent's face, when their beloved offspring does something adorable... As she took Aya's hand, Emil's smile turned a little lopsided. "Now, that I'm the crowned Queen-" with her eyes fixed on Aya's face, wondering just when it turns red, Emil kissed her knuckles and winked- "shall I make you my Queen consort?"

// Aww, look Emil is nice and soft back at Aya's softness... No, nevermind.

###  20 **[@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) asked**: 💕Are they open to threesomes or a polyamorous relationship?

  * [My muse in a relationship?](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417338735165440/bunniesmemes-my-muse-in-a-relationship-s)
  * answer by Momo in General, Emil in One Piece, Flynn in One Piece, Oren in Pokemon // 26/06/2020



Holding a note with this question at an arm-length, Momo slowly blinked at it. "What does it mean?" She didn't know those words. "Threesome and polyamorous?" What was this 'some' you had three of? And multiple love? How? What context did it apply to?

"Sex-" Emil leant closer to Oren, who had been hiding his face in his hands since the very moment Momo read the question out loud- "but between three people, not two. A foursome would be four people. A fivesome would be five but I would argue that by this point outward it should be simply called an orgy." She reached out and patted Oren's head before sitting up straight. "Polyamorous relationship is a romantic and possibly, but not necessarily sexual relationship between three or more people."

Momo tilted her head, her attention still on the new words. "What's the point of a threesome? I understand that humans have sex for pleasure - not only to make offsprings - but is sexual intercourse between three individuals that much better than between two to bother with finding the extra partner?" She tilted her head the other way and shrugged. "I have no interest in having sex with humans anyway but if we entertain the hypothetical idea it happens, I wouldn't be opposed to a threesome. I certainly wouldn't bother with finding the third partner but if they are already there, they can join."

She handed the card to Flynn on her left. "The same goes to the polyamory: I'm not interested in romantic relationships with humans but if it happens and develops naturally, I would not be opposed on the principle of it involving more than two people alone."

Sipping his milkshake, Flynn flipped the card and looked at the card. "Sure I am." He passed the card to Emil. "Polyamory is not something I seek - I've had multiple crushes and I flirt with everyone and then some more but I'm yet to fall for even one person, not to mention two or more - but if it happens and it works it happens. A threesome though..." He leant back in his seat, once again amused by Oren's embarrassed reactions. "Those where I get to be in the middle are great. Having someone fuck me from behind, while I fuck someone else is grand. Any other positions are pretty much on the same level as one to one sex for me. So..." He hummed, lifting his shoulders in a slow shrug. "I'm open to a threesome but don't actively seek it out either? Em?"

"Well, now my answer is going to be nothing new." Emil held the card in front of her face as if she could see. She wondered if by any chance she held it upside down. "I have no interest in a romantic relationship but if we entertain the idea of it ever happening, I would be open to a poly. Of course, it would have to work between all interested parts. Preferably all the interested parts are in love with everyone else but I guess some imbalances are acceptable as long as people are chill about it overall." She bent the card back and forth. "The same as you Flynn: threesomes are great if you're the one in the middle. Open to the idea but not actively seeking it out either." Holding the card between her fore- and middle finger, Emil handed it to Oren. "Your turn."

Oren took a slow, deep breath and parted fingers of his right hand enough to see where the card was. He took it and - with it bent between his fingers - came back to hiding his hot face in both palms. "I'm the same with the polyamory: I'm not seeking it out, I would be extremely happy to develop _one_ relationship but if by any miracle it develops and is balanced then it's good." He gulped. Why did he even agree to join those three and answer those card questions? "I wouldn't do a threesome though. I have to be _really_ close to someone to be perfectly _comfortable_ with having s- sex with them. I suppose a threesome in case of this highly unlikely polyamory relationship would be acceptable but it gets a definite 'no' from me otherwise." He flicked the card onto the table and prayed there were no more sexual questions in this card pile in between them.

###  21 **[@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) asked**: 🎶Do they have a type?

  * [My muse in a relationship?](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417338735165440/bunniesmemes-my-muse-in-a-relationship-s)
  * answer by Momo in General, Emil in One Piece, Flynn in One Piece, Oren in Pokemon // 28/06/2020



Oren let out a relieved sigh. Okay, he could do this one without his heart rate jumping to the sky again. "I don't think I have a type." He toyed with the question card - holding it with only his fingertips as the corners, he bent it back and forth, up and down. "Those dates I've had..." He paused, frowning. "Yeah, their looks had nothing in common. Men, women, nonbinary. Both taller and shorter than me. Natural hair. Dyed hair. No hair. Facial hair. Personality-wise they weren't similar either. Well..." He tapped his chin with a corner of the card. "Each was kind. Each had a nice hobby or job they could talk about for hours. Not all were positive but none of them was negative. Oh..." He smiled. "Each of them was a cuddler." He handed the card over. "You next, Momo."

"Should I even participate in this game?" Momo took the card and read it for herself. "If those questions stay in this vein, I'm afraid all my answers will be uninspired." She shrugged. "I don't have a type. I'm yet to meet a single human who would catch my interest - romantic or sexual. Maybe if they had some nice plumage. Flynn?"

"Nice ass." Flynn chuckled, taking the card. "No matter the gender - a nice bottom is great. A higher voice is not a deal-breaker for me, but I melt at deeper voices. No smokers. I had to drop smoking to join the Crew and being around smokers is hard. Kind. Caring. Thoughtful. Gets along with my family and friends." Disrespecting his family and friends was the ultimate dealbreaker for Flynn. "Flea?"

Emil took the card. "Be Zack." She placed the card on the table and continued with her drink.

The other three just blinked at her.

"Care to elaborate?" Momo picked her glass. "Even I said more and I'm not exactly human."

Emil snorted. "I'm not exactly human either." She grinned but shrugged. "Ah, okay." She sighed and slumped in her chair. "I second you, Flynn." With her eyes unfocused, she lazily ran her fingertips along the rim of her mug, round and round. "A deep voice makes me soft too. A nice ass is a great _asset_. Smokers stink. I seem to have a thing for men with short, neat facial hair. Still, not a single one of those is required. If I'm to have any interest in interacting with someone, they have to be entertaining. If someone's a bore more often than not, I'm just gonna get myself out of there. Be interesting and entertaining that's my type." Be Zack: he was someone whose lead she would have followed to the end of the world and back ten times over.

###  22 **[@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) asked**: // What are two things you know you should know how to do but don’t? (Emil?)

  * no meme
  * answer by MarinEmil in One Piece // 29/06/2020



"A whole lot of people assumes I'm able to read braille." Emil shifted a pile of papers to a side of her freshly assigned desk and sat on it. 'Assigned', huh? 'Temporarily lent' would be way more accurate as the original owner hasn't even removed their things - the stack of papers was theirs. "I probably should learn it one day anyway but between lack of learning materials and general lack of use of it in Marines, I've never gotten around to it." Emil shrugged and zipped up her jacket - she hated office work, more often than not, shared office spaces were too cold for her liking. "I can hardly see the point in learning it if more often than not, I'm going to be the only Marine in any given HQ who can read it. Just imagine-" Emil held out her arms as if holding a piece of paper and spoke in a deeper voice. "I know I told you to write a report officer but damn me if I know what those indents mean. Redo it!"

"Second thing would probably be shooting. A Marine who can't shot!" Swinging her feet back and forth, Emil chuckled. "Well, technically I _know_ how to shot, the aim is the problem. Pistol. Rifle. Cannon. Doesn't matter. Unless the target is no further than a dozen steps away from me, I'll probably miss it." She leant to the side and pulled out a knife from a belt holster on the back. "Funny, considering I can throw knives with no problem but a pistol?" She scoffed. "Heh, nope!"

###  23 **[@trash-raccoon-muses](https://trash-raccoon-muses.tumblr.com/) asked**: What is your character’s favourite game? // @ your least used muse

  * no meme
  * answer by Zoro in One Piece // 04/07/2020



~~I have plenty of muses I haven't answered as yet so have a random one out of them - Zoro~~

"Drinking people under the table!" Zoro cheered, lifting his stein. Grinning ear to ear, he took another gulp... Or would if he had any beer left. Now, with his face sour and the stein upside down, he watched the last, tiny bits of foam crawl down the side. Oh, well. He swung the stein back into the air, a grin back on his face. "Another one!" He jumped to his feet and walked to the bar, slaloming between other patrons, some already passed out, some drunkenly singing.

Did sword and strength training count as a game? Probably not. Did challenging his rival to a sword battle count as a game? Probably not either. Sure, as a kid, Zoro used to play games with other kids - tag wasn't all that bad - but he preferred sword training to them.

###  24 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // What’s the most physically painful thing you’ve ever experienced?

  * no meme
  * answer by Doflamingo in One Piece // 05/07/2020



"A papercut." A lie - there was no point in gracing this question with a true answer. "No more than a week ago." With his eyes on his own hand, Doflamingo rubbed his fingertips, imagining the tiniest bead of blood seeping from a non-existent, hairline-thin wound. Another lie: he couldn't even recall the last time - if ever at all - he had gotten a papercut. "It was some small, local newspaper. I burned it to the ground." Perhaps he had never gotten a single papercut - he _probably_ would remember burning down a building. He _still_ had a vague memory of decimating a town only because he - but a child - had tripped on its uneven cobblestones.

Doflamingo had squared against a fair charge of powerful enemies. He had not come unscratched from plenty of his battles. Some of them probably were more painfully. Some of them probably hurt more... But... Unlike back then, he had been prepared for the pain. Unlike back then, when he hung by his arms from his house window, he already knew true pain and how to deal with it.

"It was truly _agonising_."

###  25 [@trash-raccoon-muses](https://trash-raccoon-muses.tumblr.com/) **asked** : “I told everyone that I didn’t want to talk but I’m actually dying for attention.” // @ Emil from Tim

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in Borderlands // 13/07/2020



Emil paused with a rim of her cup half an inch from her lips. Without moving, she looked to the side, at a man in the opposite cafe booth. Unless she's just developed a case of auditory hallucinations, he was talking to himself... And looking at him, Emil was willing to believe exactly what he's just said - he looked as if he hadn't slept in a week and had fallen off a flat of stairs just the other day.

She lowered the cup on the table. Picked it back up. Squinted at the man. Took a sip. Should she, or should she not? Did she feel like approaching him or not? On one side he seemed cuddleable - like most of the people in Emil's eyes - but on the other hand, he seemed to come with lots of baggage. Did she feel like potentially dealing with his baggage?

Oh, hell why not? The worst-case scenario, she puts him out of his misery with a billet between eyes.

Emil stood up, grabbed her backpack and turned to sit beside the man in his booth. "Hey. I'm Emil." She dropped the backpack under the table and took another sip of her 'hot chocolate' that looked and tasted suspiciously a lot like coffee. "I've just heard what you mumbled to yourself and as a self-proclaimed cuddle whore here I am, volunteering my shoulder to rest your head against and an ear to listen to you." She reached out her arm, inviting him to lean against her side.

Was she the one being weird now? Probably, but she didn't mind.

###  26 [@trash-raccoon-muses](https://trash-raccoon-muses.tumblr.com/) **asked** : “Your hands are so warm.” // @ Emil from Arthur

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in Wild West // 14/07/2020



Emil snorted. "Folks complain quite the opposite, sir." She shrugged. "Rightly so - my hands usually are as cold as mountain ice caps. It's those gloves." Emil lifted her pair - the same she had just taken off to shake this man's hand. She opened them and showed him the fur lining. "Hunted down a few rabbits last winter." The outside was leather, yes. but a cow's, not rabbit's. "Those and work by fire makes my hands toasty for a change."

People complained they were cold. Strangers noted they were small. Townspeople knew she was a woman. Her profession and outfit made newcomers think she was a young man who's never managed to grow out his beard.

Emil stepped past him - he stank, though nowhere near as bad as the majority of travelling people, she'd encountered. "That's a nice mare, sir." She eyes the horse he had arrived on. She looked strong and taken care of. Most of the horses did. Horses were a precious possession. She looked nice even among those.

She wondered if this newcomer was as nice with people as he was with his horse. Plenty of people out there were kinder to animals.

"Do you need her shoed?"

###  27 [@trash-raccoon-muses](https://trash-raccoon-muses.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "I like poems that you can cut open and shove your hands in." // @ Emil from Bruce

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in DC // 15/07/2020



What?

Emil shrugged and let her gaze wander around the room. "That sounds interesting. Personally, I have a thing for poems that you can-" a bowl of fruits- "sink your teeth into-" a gramophone and a collection of records- "to find plenty of coded messages-" a lamp- "but which make you see the world more clearly." She looked back at Bruce, a slight smile on her lips as if she understood what either of them had just said. She didn't. She wondered if Bruce did or he simply made a brave face to impress his guests.

The same guests Emil doubted understood poems they cooed and ogled about. At least most of them and not to the degree they pretended.

She let go of a heartfelt sigh. "I wonder though, I can hardly think of any poem that would fit your description, Bruce. I suppose I didn't have the pleasure to read the same authors you had." She winked at him. "I insist you direct me to this section of your library." He could promise to do it later, or he could use it as an excuse to ditch this pompous fundraiser if only for a little bit... Emil _hoped_ Bruce decided to grand her wish _now_ , otherwise she was going to ditch both this party and him.

###  28 [@misfits-den](https://misfits-den.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 🌻

  * [new ask game send me a 🌻 and ill just tell you whatever the fuck I want](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417393010507776/pillgirls-new-ask-game-send-me-a-and-ill-just)
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 18/07/2020



As tempted as I am to say 'whatever the fuck I want', I'm not gonna since you've done it already.

Instead, I'm gonna go with:

Buying Animal Crossing was a Happy Accident. I bought it on 14th evening, now is 18th night and I've time travelled enough times to have K.K. give a concert on my island tomorrow. I could time travel one more time but nah, I've done that to get landscaping so I just as well can wait till tomorrow.

###  29 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ❣ Aya @ Flynn and/or Emil

  * [Send me a ❣ and I'll gauge my character's attraction to yours at this point in time](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417433866141696/send-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece, Emil in One Piece // 27/07/2020



Low ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ High

Flynn stared at the table and shifted the pebbles - stars - around. Back and forth. He wasn't sure on the _exact_ levels but there was a clear tendency - sexual and romantic attractions were on low ends along with the crushing while the rest was on the upper end.

✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧ | [Sexual Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FThe%2520desire%2520to%2520have%2520sexual%2520contact%2520with%2520another%2520person.&t=NDlhZWFlN2QwZjAwOWEwZmVhMmExYTEwOGM5ZDg4NDQ0ZTI2ZDQ0Niw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ | [Romantic Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FThe%2520desire%2520to%2520have%2520a%2520romantic%2520relationship%2520with%2520another%2520person.&t=ZGUxMTU2ODNjNTZjYTUxN2RiNGFmNzkwMGMwOTk5YTU4MDE5YTQwNyw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ | [Crushing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FA%2520romantic%2520attraction%2520to%2520someone%2520that%2520may%2520be%2520temporary%2520and%2520may%2520not%2520be%2520acted%2520upon.&t=YTA1YWQwNDc0NTc3NTczZjhjOTdjMmIyOTc4NTBmNDQ3NWVkYTAyYSw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✧✧✧ | [Squishing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FAn%2520aromantic%2520crush%3B%2520the%2520desire%2520for%2520a%2520strong%2520platonic%2520relationship&t=ZjI2ZjMzMzU1NzY4OTlkZWQyMDY3MWY4Y2YwNjMzOWE2YmM0NzlhMyw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✧ | [Sensual Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FThe%2520desire%2520to%2520do%2520sensual%2520%28but%2520not%2520sexual%29%2520things%2520to%2520another%2C%2520which%2520may%2520include%2520cuddling%2Fhair%2520brushing%2Fsharing%2520food%2Fetc.&t=MGQ3MmNiM2QwYTUxZDc0YjZhNDFkYTZjMDY3ZTdjYjM5ODE1YWE5Nyw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✧✧ | [Aesthetic Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FA%2520simple%2520appreciation%2520of%2520appearance%3B%2520not%2520linked%2520with%2520any%2520desire.&t=MzU1M2RkYWUyYWEzZmI2OTMwODYwNmYyNTBmMDliMDE4ZDhmOTU1Miw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)

Aya was pretty - beautiful even - and as adorable as a bunny. Flynn's wanted to hug her from the very first moment he saw her. Sure, he was drunk at the time but the second time he met her - sober if a bit hungover - she evoked in him the same reaction. The more he interacted with Aya, the clearer it was that she was a fascinating little being. Clever. Hard-working. Kind despite the cruel world around her. It took strength to stay kind when one travelled around, witnessing the atrocities humans were capable of.

When it came to the romantic side of their relationship... Well, Flynn clearly followed his father's footsteps in this regard - Aya was yet to demonstrate whether she was capable to 'boss' him around.

-

Emil chuckled, grabbed all the stars from the first three options and moved them to the last three.

✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ | [Sexual Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FThe%2520desire%2520to%2520have%2520sexual%2520contact%2520with%2520another%2520person.&t=NDlhZWFlN2QwZjAwOWEwZmVhMmExYTEwOGM5ZDg4NDQ0ZTI2ZDQ0Niw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ | [Romantic Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FThe%2520desire%2520to%2520have%2520a%2520romantic%2520relationship%2520with%2520another%2520person.&t=ZGUxMTU2ODNjNTZjYTUxN2RiNGFmNzkwMGMwOTk5YTU4MDE5YTQwNyw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ | [Crushing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FA%2520romantic%2520attraction%2520to%2520someone%2520that%2520may%2520be%2520temporary%2520and%2520may%2520not%2520be%2520acted%2520upon.&t=YTA1YWQwNDc0NTc3NTczZjhjOTdjMmIyOTc4NTBmNDQ3NWVkYTAyYSw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ | [Squishing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FAn%2520aromantic%2520crush%3B%2520the%2520desire%2520for%2520a%2520strong%2520platonic%2520relationship&t=ZjI2ZjMzMzU1NzY4OTlkZWQyMDY3MWY4Y2YwNjMzOWE2YmM0NzlhMyw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ | [Sensual Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FThe%2520desire%2520to%2520do%2520sensual%2520%28but%2520not%2520sexual%29%2520things%2520to%2520another%2C%2520which%2520may%2520include%2520cuddling%2Fhair%2520brushing%2Fsharing%2520food%2Fetc.&t=MGQ3MmNiM2QwYTUxZDc0YjZhNDFkYTZjMDY3ZTdjYjM5ODE1YWE5Nyw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)  
✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦ | [Aesthetic Attraction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FA%2520simple%2520appreciation%2520of%2520appearance%3B%2520not%2520linked%2520with%2520any%2520desire.&t=MzU1M2RkYWUyYWEzZmI2OTMwODYwNmYyNTBmMDliMDE4ZDhmOTU1Miw3WmRUUk1kUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0A9E6qDd8uZAgGhHHLqvZg&p=https%3A%2F%2Frp-meme-archive.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624825539283337216%2Fsend-me-a-and-ill-gauge-my-characters&m=1&ts=1595880088)

The extra two landed in the sensual attraction because Emil was a cuddle whore. Was she serious? Not really. Had she thought about it for longer than three seconds? Not really. Still, the actual levels - whatever they were - sat in those areas for sure.

###  30 [saucyspinach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyspinach) **asked** : [Ask for old lady Emil from old man Law] Law approaches Emil and lightly pinches her cheek. "I didn't know it was Halloween," he said. After a pause: "We should go scare some kids."

  * no meme
  * answer by old!Emil in One Piece // 27/07/2020



Emil snorted and shook her head. "Oh, darling." She reached up to Law's cheek but instead of pinching it back, she cupped it. Her fingers were cold, even colder now than in her youth and Law's skin felt so nice against them. He was as wrinkles as she was if not more and in need of a shave but undeniably warm. "You're adorable," she hushed, leaning in so not even an odd sailor passing Caramel could possibly hear her. Emil moved her fingers under Law's ear and dipped them into his hair on the nape, wondering just how much of it was still black, how much was already white. "You say you didn't know it was Halloween as if Halloween wasn't following you wherever you go." With another chuckle, she offered him a toothy grin. "Or are you going blind now too?"

"What kids though?" Emil turned and walked inside Caramel - her kettle had just finished boiling water. "Yours?" She's never stopped calling Law's crew his children. Even if some of them were older than Law. "Are you suggesting we annoy some Marines?" She hadn't done that in a while - maybe it was time to rectify this oversight. "Or do you mean actual children?" Emil poured water over her tea and - without asking whether Law wanted some or not - pulled out a mug for him and prepared a coffee. "You would need to go to some nursery to find kids you could scare."

###  31 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // When do you feel truly “alive”?

  * no meme
  * answer by Momo in General // 01/08/2020



Momo put a tomato in her vegetable basket and stood up. The wind picked up, tugging at her hair, bringing a scent of pines, growing beyond a lake. She closed her eyes and faced the sun. The sunrays warmed her skin, the wind cooled it. The scent of pine mixed with the scent of fresh soil beneath her feet. Grass and trees around her rustled louder, swaying in a wind that grew even stronger. Cicadas quietened but a crow called out, replied be another one down by the lake.

With her eyes still closed, Momo put the vegetable basked on the ground. Standing back up, she spread out her arms. Wings. The wind tugged at her shirt, licked her fingers, messed her hair. Momo took a deep, slow breath and imagined the sky above her -blue and cloudless. She imagined the ground beneath her... Distant and small. She imagined her arms were wings once again, covered in soft feathers, not cloth. She soared high in the sky, scouting for mice or ferrets to bring her master...

The wind died down.

Momo lowered her arms and opened her eyes. She looked down to the lake, to a hut she had been living alone in since the day her master died. She missed it. She missed her master. She missed her wings.

Upon picking the basket up, Momo tracked down to the hut.

When did she feel truly alive? When she flew. It was impossible though, as long as she was trapped in the body of a human. 'When the wind blew' was the second-best.

###  32 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // what kind of drunk are you (happy/affectionate, angry, sad, fun/wild)? if you don't drink, what kind do you think you WOULD be? (also for anyone)

  * no meme
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece, Emil in One Piece, Jess in One Piece, Shachi in One Piece // 01/08/2020



"I'm a silly drunk." Flynn folded the piece of paper with the question back and handed it over to Emil. "I will find pretty much everything funny. Everything will be adorable. I will stumble on my legs and giggle. Not even a manly chuckle but a stereotypically girly giggle. Don't let me into the same room as your pets because I will insist to pet them while grinning from ear to ear and cooing how cute they are, no matter how not cute they happen to be in the sober world." Flynn held up his glass and looked through his pink lemonade. "If I see the world through a pink lens in general, it's tenfold when I'm drunk."

Emil rolled the piece of paper between her fingers. "I'm an aggressive drunk." She took a sip of her coconut and mango green tea. "That's probably why I don't drink often - someone usually ends up with their nose inside their skull. I don't exactly go out, looking for a fight, but any minor annoyance gets met with my fist. No matter how minor." Emil handed the paper over to Jess. "My friends are safe through, as long as they are able to take a 'friendly' slap on the back that has more strength in it than necessary."

Jess unrolled the piece of paper and stared at the question. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, then opened it again. "I... I've never been drunk before." His cheeks heat up at the memory and he looked to the side. "My grandpa gave me a shot of vodka once when I was fourteen..." He winced, twisting his mouth as he recalled the foul taste. "I downed it in one go and then coughed till I vomited. He... He said that's for the better but..." Jess rose his shoulders, hiding his face in the high collar of his boiler suit.

Something tugged at his hat.

Blinking up, Jess watched Emil put his newsboy hat on top of her head. He stared at her hand with wide eyes as she dipped her fingers into the unruly mess he called his hair. Her touch was soft. Jess lowered his shoulders, showing his face again. He looked at Flynn opposite to him. At Shachi to his right. Emil's touch was gentle. They both were smiling. Were they laughing at him? Wait. No. Yes, those were smiles, but they weren't big enough. You can see people's teeth when they laugh at you...

Jess looked at his hands, the paper crumpled into a ball in his palm - he hadn't realised he had done that. Her fingers felt nice in his hair. Jess closed his eyes and tilted his head, into Emil's touch. "I don't know what kind of drunk I would be and I don't want to find out."

"How do I even follow up after that?" Shachi took the paper from Jess's hand and - frowning - attempted to unfold it while _not_ ripping it. "Will I get head pats if I talk about my first time too?"

"Sure." Flynn listed his hand, reaching toward Shachi but pausing short of his head. "Head pats for you, Shachi."

"Not from you, Fly. From Emmy." He cursed when the paper ripped, gave up and let it fall onto the tabletop.

"Only if you are seventeen again, Chi." With her hand now on the back of Jess's head, Emil stuck out her tongue.

"Bummer." Shachi puffed his cheeks and looked at Flynn, who still held his hand up and an anticipatory expression on his face. "No, thanks." Shachi took Flynn's hand and lowered it to the tabletop. "I'm a flirty drunk. Flirtier than sober but also without the common sense to bite my tongue what bit me in my ass more than once." He leant toward Jess. "So don't worry, kid. It's for the better you don't drink. Not everyone can be lucky enough to be silly drunks like Fly."

###  33 **[@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) asked**: For Emil or Flynn: "I see what you’re doing, and I have to say, I’m disappointed," Law said, planting his hands on his hips.

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 02/08/2020



Resisting an urge to hum - thought her head bobbed to a rhythm anyway - Emil sneaked into the infirmary. Keeping her head low, she slinked to Law's desk. Smirking at herself, Emil hooked her fingers onto the edge of the desktop and rose up just enough to peek at the half-open door. As if she could see at all or it made any difference - Emil was aware of the whereabouts of each and every Heart Pirate onboard Polar Tang. None of the pirates that participated in this game of hide-and-seek was anywhere close to those doors.

Her awareness also included Law.

Law, who stood on the opposite side of the desk she was hiding behind.

Law, who stared at her that very moment (or at least he had turned his head to face her).

_"I see what you’re doing, and I have to say, I’m disappointed," Law said, planting his hands on his hips._

Emil snickered and reached over the edge, poking her forefinger into a stack of crumpled papers. "Bold of you to assume I've ever been hiding from _you_ , Law. Can I take those? I've been planning to fold origami while they look for me anywhere but here." She's had a feeling that out of the whole crew, maybe only Bepo would dare to look in the infirmary while Law was working inside.

Shachi was the seeker.

Then again, Law could rat her out but that was the risk she was willing to take. 

Emil grabbed a few pieces and - with her head still low - sneaked to the furthest wall, where a broom cupboard was. With the utmost care, she pushed the door handle down and crackled the door open only enough to take a pail with a mop out and slid inside herself.

She was about to close the door behind when an idea struck her - she chuckled and turned to show her face in the crack. "Have you ever heard about this game for teenagers high on hormones called 'seven minutes in heaven', Law?" She winked at him and closed the door, doubting he would join her in this - probably - dark cupboard.

###  34 **[@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) asked**: // what topic could you talk about for hours? (for Emil, any verse)

  * no meme
  * answer by Marine!Emil in One Piece // 03/08/2020



"I could talk for hours about kids I met during my job." Emil got up from her desk and took a wooden chest off a shelf. "Here." She put it in the very middle of the desk, never minding documents now under it. "If my work didn't send me places and I have my own regular office, I would probably keep those on display but this trunk has to do for now." She ran her hands along the carved surface, her fingertips feeling the groves shaped like fishes - Jaya had had it made for Emil but that was a tale for another time.

Emil unlocked the chest and swung the lid open. The inside was padded with velvet and half full of various little trinkets. "This one-" Emil took out a straw doll dressed in an askew jacket and with a strap of cloth wrapped around the head, not unlike the way Emil wore her Marine neckerchief- "I got this one from a boy, Guro, he was seven but it was a year ago. We held a little handcraft workshop in his village. Adorable kid. He adored catching bugs. He had a bunch of butterfly larvas in an old aquarium and collected leaves for them every morning so they grew big and fat."

She put the doll beside the chest and pulled out a hardbound calendar. She flipped through pages, revealing the calendar itself was empty but in between pages were pressed flowers and leaves. "The oldest one of them is five years old. I got it at my first event with civilians. This one." Emil held up a flat cornflower. Her name was Arica and she was fourteen. It's so weird to think she's considered an adult by now. She enjoyed reading books and I asked her to read something out loud or me. I wonder if she finished writing her story - it was as cheesy as a story by a fourteen-year-old could be but she clearly had fun writing it."

The next item was a die. "I was told it's yellow. with black numbers." It was. Emil ran her thumb across the surface with five. "I can feel the numbers, sense them too, but I can't detect the colour in any way." Emil dropped the die onto the table and her eyes followed its movement. "Two." She hummed before picking the die. "I got it from Karin. We spent a whole afternoon playing tabletop games and teaching kids. She was a teacher in a local school and I was happy to organise a space for her to use as a club." Emil paused and tilted her head. "Off you go." She put all the items back into the chest and closed it. "I should check how Karin's doing. I hope no one took the space away from her."

###  35 [saucyspinach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyspinach) **asked** : Ask: Would old lady Emil (~60-100+ years old) still go into a void state when it's her birthday and someone wishes her a happy birthday? Ask: (Asking it back, because it's an interesting question) What would old lady Emil's (with a full head of white hair) lazy day be like? Would she still go around in the nude if her boobs are sagging? If everything is wrinkled and sagging. (Sorry)

  * no meme
  * answer by Lizard in OOC about old!Emil in One Piece // 04/08/2020



In her default timeline, yes - Emil would still go into her void state when made aware it's her birthday, no matter her age. The average might get shorter from two weeks to a week and a half, but it still would happen.

There _is_ a way for Emil to get out of it but it would require time and - more importantly - people who love her, be it in a romantic, platonic or familial way. The shortest void state Emil's been in since Zack's death was one week and it happened when she had Jaya, Monie and Bor taking care of her. It would take more people or deeper bonds for her to break it. Bonds that she does _not_ develop in her default timeline.

~~Nothing will be sagging.~~

Old Emil would give into the aesthetic of a witch. She would build little treetop huts in various woods and marshes and fly between them on Bor's back. In towns, she would walk around with a witch hat and fully dressed - she might be willing to traumatize people with her nudity in her youth, but now that's a bit too much to bring upon innocent people. In her remote house location through, Emil would walk with her butt to the world to see and wouldn't care. If rumours of an evil witch spread, even better.

Witch Emil's lazy day would include training with Bor because she would have to be bedridden _not_ to do it. Then a bath and breakfast... So far it's exactly as her normal days, no matter the age. She would fly on Bor's back to the nearby town, sit on the market square and feed the pigeons while people watching. If any children asked her if she's a witch, she would claim that yes, and this little sparrow on her shoulder is her trusted familiar. Emil would 'enchant' him to grow bigger and - in his middle form - Bor would talk. They would tell stories, share cookies and maybe play some board games. After all that, Emil would fly back home, start a fire in her furnace and start shaping a sword. Yes, a blacksmith might be Emil's profession but she's loved this creative craft from the bottom of her heats since she was a little girl - it's a hobby, not work.

###  36 Anonymous **asked** : Placed randomly is Trafalgar Law's hat no explanation how it got there what do your muses do with it?

  * no meme
  * answer by Momo in General, Pheles in General, Clarissa in General, Bepo in One Piece // 06/08/2020



Momo poked it with a straw. It didn't react. Of course, it didn't react. This white ball of speckled fuzz was a hat, wasn't it? An upside-down bowl with a visor was one of many kinds of hats humans made. They made fuzzy hats to stay warm in winter but this had had more fuzz than any other Momo had seen before... It was somewhat familiar. Had Momo seen it before? Maybe. She couldn't recall it though - she didn't pay much attention to the way particular people dress. She poked it once more, this time with her finger. It was soft. She patted it once and twice, paused, picked it up and stood up. Tilting her head, with her eyes wide, she lifted the hat over her head, inspecting the inside - it looked as fluffy as the outside but not interesting otherwise... There were a few black, short hairs inside.

"What do you have there, Momo?" Pheles slid the tip of his umbrella inside the hat and picked it from Momo's hands. Rubbing his goatee, he scrutinised the hat. "It's Law's, isn't it? Why is it here?" He picked the hat from the umbrella and brought it closer to his face. It was the first time he had a chance to have such a close look at it - Law was usually protective of it. Party pooper. Or perhaps he didn't enjoy Pheles' company to begin with. He sniffed the inside and scowled but kept on inspecting it.

Momo shook her head. "I don't know, Mr Pheles. I found it here, I haven't seen who or what brought it here." She tilted her head the other way. "Should we take it to Mr Trafalgar?"

Pheles blew a raspberry. "I have a better idea, my dear Momo." A wide grin appeared on his face as he made his umbrella disappear in a puff of lavender smoke. He held the hat between both hands. "One. Two. Three." He pulled his hands apart, now each held an identical hat. Holding one - the real one - under his arm, he swapped his tophat to the equally fuzzy but cleaner duplicate. "Do I look as brooding and dashing as Law?"

Momo smiled and clapped at Mr Pheles' antics. "That was wonderful! Can I have one too?" She adored magic. She could duplicate things too but she required components. M. Pheles was outstanding, being able to do it on the fly.

"Of course, my lovely Momo." Pheles bowed with a flourish, savouring the enjoyment directed at him. Joy always tasted so sweet. "A cute hat for an adorable lady." He twirled his hand and pulled another copy of Law's hat from inside his cape - it was a bit smaller so it fit Momo's head.

"Thank you." Momo beamed and pushed the freshly conjured hat on top of her head. "You're amazing, Mr Pheles."

"What are you doing, kids?" Clarissa stood beside them. With arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised, she eyed each of the three, almost identical hats. "Have you stolen Law's hat?"

"No, of course, not, Miss Clarissa." Pheles stepped forward, enjoying all the attention. " _We_ have not stolen it. Momo found it here. Someone else must have stolen it for I see no other reason it would just lay there, on the ground."

"Maybe Emil stole it?" Momo trotted closer and with the left hand still gripping at her copy, she poked the original with the right forefinger. "It wouldn't be the first time she took his hat."

"Nah." Clarissa shook her head. "Yeah, Flea likes to take this hat but she likes it enough not to lose it either." She followed Momo's lead and poked it as well. "Heh." She stroked the soft fluff. "No wonder Flea likes it - she always puts her face into everything fluffy when visiting my shop."

"Speaking about your shop, Miss Clarissa." Pheles eyed her with his eyes almost as wide as Momo's. "It's a rare occurrence to see you outside it. Has anything happened?"

"Even I need fresh air from time to time." She shrugged and patted the hat one more time before smirking at Pheles. "Can you make more of them? Five or six? We can bring them to Law and see how long until he finds out which one is the real one."

Pheles clapped, dropping the hat. "A splendid idea, miss Clarissa!" He chuckled and - while Momo leant down to pick the hat back up - he conjured eight more copies. "With a wide grin, he had them all in his arms, bobbing in his feet. He was giddy to see Law. To taste Law's frustration and irritation. They were spicy and delicious.

"There it is!" Bepo trudged up to them. "Captain asked me to find his... Hat?" Blinking, Bepo eyes the hat on Momo's head, then one in her arms then another one on top of Pheles' head and many more in his arms. "Why do you have so many of them?"

They wanted, wanting to see what Bepo would do.

Bepo waited for their answer.

Pheles grabbed both Momo's hats and - together with the rest - threw them in the air.

Clarissa snorted.

Momo pouted.

Bepo cried out, flailing his arms to catch one.

One by one, hats dropped to the floor, each hitting it with a soft plot. All except for one Bepo managed to catch.

He sighed out in relief. "Don't do it again, Pheles. Ah!" He dropped his head and slunk his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to sound this harsh." He bowed. "I have to go, bring Captain his hat. Sorry." He turned around and ran to the submarine.

Momo eyed the hats on the ground, picked the one that was smaller than the rest, dusted it and put it back on her head.

Clarissa elbowed Pheles' side. "Had he picked the correct one?"

Pheles pouted, pushing out his lower lip as he kicked the ground - no delicious frustration for him. "Yes."

###  37 [@despairforme](https://despairforme.tumblr.com/) **asked** : [ How would Emil react to being invited on a reality cooking show? ]

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in Modern // 10/08/2020



"That would very much depend on the type of the said reality show." Emil popped a ripped piece of a soft cookie into her mouth. "I would be surprised for sure. I think the only scenario I _wouldn't_ be surprised is if the people organising the show are my friends and it's an amateur production. I don't think I would ever sign up for any cooking show myself and I haven't done anything really go be invited otherwise." Emil ripped away another small piece but didn't pop it into her mouth, instead just held it between two fingers while gesticulating. "I probably would laugh into the face of whoever decided to invite me if it was a serious cooking show, like Chef's Kitchen or anything like that when actual chefs compete. I can cook when compared to your average Joe but _not_ when compared to professionals. Cooking for me is a hobby and not even one where you go on and create new things. If it was sewing, I would never create new designs from scratch but only create pieces I have patterns for and only slightly alter them by adding pockets. Every piece of garment is better with pockets." Emil paused...

 _Maybe_ undergarments wouldn't be better with pockets but one could make the case they would anyway.

"Either way." Emil finally ate the cookie piece she held. "I would laugh in the face of anyone inviting me to a serious show, but I might consider actually joining a less serious one. There's a show called [Nailed It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xvYMJniZaI) where participants are supposed to recreate a cake and usually fail at it by a mile. I would probably fail in hilarious ways on purpose. There's [Back to Back Chef](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Gdl-A1DvpA&list=PLKtIunYVkv_SjzzHOuftgaXmpcS2P1CQD) series, where normals cook alongside a chef but neither can see what the other is doing, the normal is supposed to follow vocal instructions. I would question why I was picked, I don't really have any connections nor am I famous in any circles to validate such choice but it would be interesting to participate in one."

###  38 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : [Andria @ Emil] Walking along the beach, Andria notices someone that - while she's never met her before - she instantly recognizes. Emil looks every bit like Aya had described her. She grinned - finally time to introduce herself to the woman who gave Aya grief yet was still considered 'friend'. "Yo, you Emil?" Is called out in way of greeting, a webbed hand lazily raised to wave. "Name's Andria. Think we got a mutual friend in a certain shy librarian, so I figured I oughta say hi."

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 13/08/2020



With her cheek stuffed with a takoyaki, Emil faced the unfamiliar woman - Andria as she introduced herself. Emil blinked up, lifted her forefinger and moved her jaw quicker in a silent request to give her a second.

_Andria... Andria... Andriaaa..._

She made it look like she needed time to swallow but Emil was no stranger to speaking with her mouth full. While she preferred not to, she wasn't opposed to it and often did it only to disturb the person she spoke to. This time though, Emil used this extra time to search through her memory. Had Aya ever mentioned a friend Andria? Because obviously it was Aya that Andria spoke about. Aya was the _only_ librarian Emil was anything closer than a 'stranger I spoke with once'. 'Shy' - while accurate - wasn't required.

Yes! Yes, Aya had.

Emil swallowed. "Ah, sorry." She frowned and pressed her palm against her chest - munched throughout or not, that was a _big_ chunk; a whole ball sold by a vendor about the same height as Andria. She shook her head, smiled and directed her eyes all the way up at Andria's face - Emil reached her to about the ribcage. "I'm Emil, yes. It's nice to meet you, Andria." She gave a polite smile.

Emil had considered messing with Andria by doing something weird but the second idea that came to her was way better: she was going to act like a nice and polite but ordinary woman. Even if Aya hadn't shared with Andria much about her interactions with Emil, there was a chance Andria would mention it to Aya later; if Emil did nothing strange, Aya was bound to wonder if Andria even met the correct Emil.

Brilliantly chaotic!

"You're Aya's crewmate, aren't you? I'm afraid Aya didn't tell me much about you or the others. Then again it might have been my fault since I didn't ask either." She gave out a soft chuckle - there was none of her usual mischievousness in it. "Is Aya as shy on her ship as out in the wild world?" She reached up, offering her takoyaki, there were still five balls left on her paper plate. "Would you like one? They are delicious."

###  39 [@trafalgar-bleedingheart-law](https://trafalgar-bleedingheart-law.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ❣ –A hug after being separated // from the smol

  * [⨳ — TYPES OF HUGS;](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417484829032448/types-of-hugs)
  * ❣ –A hug after being separated
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 14/08/2020



"Law!" Emil ran to him, her smile wide open in a laugh, her arms wide open in an invitation. She grabbed him under armpits and swept high up over her head but brought him in, against her chest straight away. Laughing, she spun them once, twice, hopped over a hole in the road and spun once again. She slowed down though and her laughter went quieter too. She readjusted Law, making sure he sat comfortable with legs wrapped around her hips, arms around her neck. "Hello, Law." Holding his hat on his head, she pressed a kiss onto his forehead first, them both cheeks.

How long has it been since last that had seen each other? Not that long... At least in the grand scheme of things. There had been times they haven't seen each other for longer. Right that moment though, it felt like too long. Far, _far_ too long.

Rocking from leg to leg, Emil brushed her cheek against Law's, before pressing it against his neck. She took in a slow, deep breath and exhaled even slower, in a quiet hum. A soothing hum only for Law - her precious, adorable little boy - to hear.

"I missed you, Law."

###  40 [@trafalgar-bleedingheart-law](https://trafalgar-bleedingheart-law.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ♠ – A squeezing hug

  * [⨳ — TYPES OF HUGS;](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638417484829032448/types-of-hugs)
  * ♠ – A squeezing hug
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 14/08/2020



It hasn't taken Emil long to jump and wrap her legs around Law's hips. While she enjoyed hugs when she pressed her cheek against Law's chest and listened to his breath, enveloped in his warmth, hugs when she could bury her nose in the crook of his neck, felt better. The fact she had to resolve to climb onto him was Law's fault in entirety - it was _his_ fault for being a full head taller.

Considering how much he _squeezed_ her, it seemed he needed it more.

Was he trying to hide inside of her?

Emil took off Law's hat, put it on her own head and ran her fingers through his hair. At his nape, she rolled a few strands between her fingers before pressing a soft kiss against his temple. She hummed, and kissed him again, pressing her lips against his skin a bit longer.

She corrected the hat on her head - it had slid onto her nose, covering her eyes - and rested her cheek against the side of Law's head. His hair tickled her nose but she didn't mind. "Hey..." Had she actually made a sound or only breathed out, mouthing this word? Emil wasn't sure. "Law..." With her arms wrapped around his neck and rested on his shoulders, she lazily toyed with his hair. "Let's find a bed." With a gentle smile, she pressed her cheek against his head. "I'll be your big spoon tonight."

###  41 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : [Aya @ Flynn] Aya was beaming as she approached him, carrying a large box stuffed with books that she seemed to be struggling just a little with. "Flynn! I, um, remember when you asked me for book recommendations for, um, for your mother?" She certainly did - it was right before he asked if he could kiss her! "I, um, I thought I could do you one better than, um, than just getting you a list!" The box was indeed stuffed full of biographies of women throughout history, both known and unknown.

  * no meme
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 14/08/2020



Flynn moved over to take the box as soon as she called out for him - as soon as he noticed her. His smile dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of the content. Had she carried this box _stuffed_ with books all the way from the port? "You're a strong lady, Aya." He beamed at her before moving the box over to a nearby barrel. "This is way more than I thought you would give me." With a glee of a child that's just opened a birthday gift, he picked up the book at the top and thumbed through it. As if _he_ was the one who had wanted to read them... On second thought, perhaps he _should_ read them - this was bound to be an interesting lecture. He thumbed through the pages and from what he gathered, the woman in question - Ann - was a landlord. "I mean I expected a list, list with fewer positions that you brought in but this..." Pressing his lips, he put the book back on the top of the box before motioning at it, waving his arms up and down. "This is _amazing_ , Aya. You're wonderful!"

He wanted to kiss her.

Or at _least_ hug her.

"Oh." His eyes widened as he looked at Aya, at the box and back at Aya. "Do you want them back?" He scratched his chin. "Mom's back on my home island, in West Blue. Sending them there will be easy but getting them _back_?" Receiving mail on the open sea was tricky enough but getting mail _underwater_ was neigh impossible. "It's probably going to be easier if I just pay you for all of them." Flynn lifted his forefinger, squinting at her. "Don't you dare to say it's a gift, Aya. It might have been a gift if you gave me one _book_ but not one _box_."

He picked the box up and put it under his arm, on his hip. "Are you free, Aya?" He reached out his free arm, for her to grab. "I don't have enough on myself to pay for those but if you come over to the port with me, I'll also treat you some lunch."

###  42 [@featheatre](https://featheatre.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "You aren't a crazy bitch like most of my exes."

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 14/08/2020



"Huh?" Emil lifted her eyes to Doflamingo's face. Her right eyebrow travelled up next, followed by the left and then both corners of her lips. "I know I'm risking getting slapped with a title of a _jealous_ bitch ex here but now I'm curious what's the story behind those crazy bitch exes."

She chuckled. "Should I go get some popcorn?"

###  43 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // How well does your character deal with their anger? (for Flynn)

  * [175 OC Questions - Ask Game](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/638416288025395200/175-oc-questions-ask-game)
  * 103\. How well does your character deal with their anger?
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 15/08/2020



Anger? What anger? Flynn is as cool as a cucumber. You can steal his meal, you can spill beer on his head and he will laugh and shrug it off. He's not a pushover though and he will fight back if you try to hurt him but even then he will be calm and probably sport a lazy smile while trying to reason with you... Or mock you; that's an option too - Flynn's a nice guy but not a saint.

How does Flynn deal with anger? He has no idea - he can't even remember the last time he got angry at anyone. About anything. Irritated? Yes. About injustice. About corruption. At people who deem a human life insignificant. This irritation though never transforms into anger. He won't tell you how he deals with anger simply because he doesn't get angry.

Ask his father though, and you'll hear a story how he and his wife had to hold five-year-old Flynn back because he grabbed a kitchen knife and was ready to stab 'the filthy bastard' who made his sister cry.

###  44 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // What would a terrifying nightmare for you be like? (for Pheles)

  * [Random Questions for a Muse](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/619665676973522944/random-questions-for-a-muse)
  * 15\. What would a terrifying nightmare for you be like?
  * answer by Pheles in General // 15/08/2020



"What's a nightmare?" Pheles mused as he leant back in his reclining chair. Well... Not exactly 'his' as it stood in a closed for a night furniture store. Nights in this small town were quiet. People were asleep. People dreamt dreams and nightmares. Pheles knew what nightmares were only from stories - he had never experienced one himself. He probably never would, as Pheles had no need for sleep. He didn't even know if he _could_ sleep. One fine night, he might try but that was not this night - he had a few books he wanted to get through first.

With a twist of a wrist, Pheles conjured a cocktail glass with a slice of a peach and a purple paper umbrella... "Purple paper parasol." Pheles chuckled to himself, as he swirled the content - pink lemonade - looking through it at a chandelier above. Crystals swayed in a breeze from an ajar window, shining in all colours. No wonder humans liked those little lights - they were pretty and mesmerising when contrasted against the darkness.

His home plane was full of blinking, colour changing lights, yet Pheles had never appreciated them back then. They were the norm and he wasn't satiated enough to pay attention anyway.

"Being hungry would be a nightmare." The human world was overflowing with emotions. It was so easy to get fed here - Pheles had an abundance of time to explore this world, he had enough energy to waste it by appreciating little things. "Yeah... I wouldn't want to starve."

###  45 [@magneticbitch](https://magneticbitch.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 😗

  * [Intimidation Meme](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/626591906587115520/intimidation-meme)
  * 😗 - YOU ARE THE SOFTEST BEING.
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 15/08/2020



The softest? I don't nearly qualify for the title of 'the softest' - I have only three pillows, three blankets and three plushies. You need at the very least five of each to even qualify to be _nominated_ to this title. I can give you lots of tea and sweets though - I still have over half of the 18kg of sweets I bought at the end of May.

Speaking about my plushies though, have Bor:

###  46 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // 🍵 – Is your muse a gossip? Do they like to meddle in other people’s relationship business? Do they like to play matchmaker? Would they let someone match-make for them? (for Momo)

  * [Shipping Meme OOC](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/619663924919451648/shipping-meme-ooc)
  * 🍵 – Is your muse a gossip? Do they like to meddle in other people’s relationship business? Do they like to play matchmaker? Would they let someone match-make for them?
  * answer by Momo in General // 16/08/2020



"No, I'm not." Momo paused, sat up and corrected her headband, sweeping all her hair back, away from her face. Sometimes she wondered how weird it was she used to be fine with feathers covering her face but it felt off the moment her hair stuck to it.

It was only sometimes thought and right that moment wasn't 'sometimes' - Momo was busy. She ground herbs for a remedy for Mrs Miller. The poor woman was pregnant with triplets and the weight strained her back. Both her husband and the father of her children shook their heads over her as she refused to sit down, always busy in her workshop. From what Momo heard, Mr Miller suggested transforming his office into a new swing room for her, so she didn't have to walk downstairs each day but no, she turned down his offer. The wrong side of the house, the wrong light, she claimed out loud while the true reason was a desire to be able to look outside the window and admire her adorable lover working in the kitchen.

Momo shook her head, wondering whether or not the kitchen girl was remotely aware of what kind of troubles she would get herself in if Mrs Miller had her way in pulling her away from her fiance.

Humans were so bizarre. They claimed to bond for life yet mated left and right. Why couldn't they make up their minds? Why couldn't they pick one and stick to it?

Momo cleared the mortar and took a sip of her tea. She hoped human who came for her help - for her magic - would stop spilling their life secrets to her. _Sometimes_ they shared a crucial hint. _Most of the time_ it was just a useless babble Momo didn't care about but ended up remembering because that's what years of her life with the Master had taught her - someone speaks, you listen and you remember.

###  47 [@deathlaw](https://deathlaw.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 🍞 @ Law ofc

  * [Send ‘🍞’ to throw a loaf of bread at my muse.](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/626643839306842112/send-to-throw-a-loaf-of-bread-at-my-muse)
  * answer by Law in One Piece // 16/08/2020



###  48 Anonymous **asked** : Loaves of 🍞 stand like soldiers at attention on the deck of the Caramel, lined up in rows and columns, each spaced only two inches apart from the others surrounding it. 🍞 🍞 🍞 🍞 🍞 🍞 🍞

  * [Send ‘🍞’ to throw a loaf of bread at my muse.](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/626643839306842112/send-to-throw-a-loaf-of-bread-at-my-muse)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 16/08/2020



Crouching on a bench, with her chin rested on her knees, Emil lifted her forefinger and counted the loaves. "One. Two. Three." As if the exact number was going to change her mind what to do with them all. "Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen." At a glance, there was a _lot_ of them and it didn't matter if it was a lot plus one or a lot minus two - she would do with them exactly the same. "Twenty-six. Twenty-seven." Emil just wanted to _know_. When she told Monie a story of stray bread loves, she wanted to be able to answer just how many _exactly_ there were of them.

"Forty-two!" Emil grinned from ear to ear and faced Bor; he'd been eyeing them - shifting from leg to leg - since the very moment he had noticed them. He didn't even like bread all that much - nowhere nearly as much as blueberries - but it probably was the first time ever he saw so much in one place, outside a bakery. "You can have a go at it now."

Bor chirped and fluttered to the nearest bread. He ripped a big chunk off - with strength far greater than one befitting such a tiny bird - and like a cartoonish woodpecker started digging into the fresh bread.

Would there ever be a day she gets so much food that Bor _can't_ eat it all anymore?

Emil doubted that.

"Don't eat _everything_ , Bor. Leave some for me." She poked the nearest loaf - the crust crunched under her finger sounded hollow when she tapped it. It was also still warm. With a satisfied smile, Emil picked it up and balanced along the edge of Caramel to the open kitchen window. She slid inside, not wanting to stomp on the other loaves or even move them from their perfectly spaced positions.

There was a question of who left them there but another one was answered: what's for dinner?

Sandwiches.

###  49 Anonymous **asked** : Would you ever kiss your reflection in the mirror? If yes, what kind of kiss would it be?

  * no meme
  * answer by Law in One Piece, Emil in One Piece // 17/08/2020



Law lowered his book and considered this question. This _ridiculous_ question. Were there people out there who even thought of doing such a weird thing? Well, he's just been asked it so apparently, yes, people thought of it but he _hoped_ no one out there was seriously...

Emil ran out of the room, giggling to herself.

Of course...

Law sighed and returned to his lecture. Had he really expected anything else? Emil was going to come back with a big mirror and sloppily make out with it beside him _just_ to see how long till it annoys him, wasn't she? Jokes on her, he would get some earplugs and continue reading - may she have her fun while drooling all over some reflective glass. They would see how long till it cracks, she slits her tongue and cries for his help.

Emil ran back, just as giddy as when she left.

She didn't hold any mirror.

She held a sheet of paper, scissors and a marker.

With a frown, Law lowered his book and watched her - just what this nonsensical woman had thought of _this_ time?

Emil poked scissors into the centre of the paper and - with her tongue between her teeth - cut the inside out, leaving only about an inch thick 'frame'. Law once again looked at her collection but saw no aluminium foil - so it wasn't a makeshift mirror, was it? Wait...

Law's eyes widened as Emil drew lines on her chin - multiple short, vertical lines - then added some more just in front her ears. A goatee and sideburns.

"We don't look similar enough for that to count."

"I know~" Emil sang as she lifted the paper to frame her face - her smile now dropped into a neutral if a bit bored expression. "Unlike you, I look good but I will turn a blind eye just this once."

He should have seen this one coming - he practically served her this comment on a silver platter. "What exactly are you going to do if I don't kiss you?" It wasn't a question whether he would or not anymore. Emil would insist on it till he does - he could just as well entertain her and be over with it, least she decides to somehow force him into kissing an actual mirror.

"Follow you with this get-up obviously. I'll think of something else if it doesn't work."

She knew he wouldn't leave his room if it meant she followed him like that. He knew she actually would follow him like that.

Law pushed himself up from his half-lying position and picked up the marker. He held Emil's chin between his thumb and forefinger and added more lines to her 'goatee' making it 'thicker' and shapeing it better. He tilted her head to the side - she didn't resist - and did the same to the right sideburn, then the left. Still holding her chin, he regarded his 'artwork', paused, poked her nose with the marker. Once, twice, again and again, and again.

"I didn't know you have freckles, Law." She giggled, breaking her character. When had she hung the paper frame around her neck anyway?

"I'm _covered_ in freckles," Law said in a deadpan tone and pulled back, examining his handiwork at an armlength - he hadn't gotten a _single_ freckle outside her nose spot and they were perfectly symmetrical.

"So densely you can't distinguish them?" Emil rose an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Law considered drawing a swirly moustache on her but something told him she would try to do it back to him. He capped the marker and threw it over the shoulder - if Emil wanted to draw on his face, at least she would have to get it first; no surprise smudges across his forehead. "Here." He took off the top pair of his earrings and handed Emil one. She put it into her right ear, while he put the other into her left.

"Are you done?" Emil smiled. It was a small smile for her standards but it would be a big one on his face.

Law combed his fingers through her fringe, slicking her hair back. Holding them in place, he leant in and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead - just as she had kissed him many times before.

###  50 @despairforme **asked** : GLITTER! ( for Emil )

  * [send me ‘GLITTER!‘ for my muse’s reaction to yours running up and covering them in a bucket of glitter](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/626721295346860032/rpmemes-galore-send-me-g-l-i-t-t-e-r)
  * answer by Emil in Modern // 17/08/2020



Emil saw it coming. She saw it all: this sinister grin on Nnoitra's face; a bucket in his hands; the dust of sparkles swept up from said bucket.

_Ah, glitter._

Bobbing her head to a rhythm of a song she hummed, Emil placed a lid back onto her lunchbox and secured side clips - she didn't want any getting into her food.

 _One of the humankind cursed inventions_.

Emil grabbed her backpack by a strap and hurled it away. Not far, only a few meters, away from the area of effect.

_Like Hawaiian pizza, it divided nations - some adored it, some despised it._

With a low whoof, Bor ran after the backpack. "Guard," Emil said and instead of bringing it back, Bor laid on top of it.

_All agreed it was a bloody hell to clean it up._

Emil stood up onto the bench and spread out her arms, leaning her head back. She grinned with her eyes lidded as she watched Nnoitra. Her bringer of doom. Of an utter disaster. If he - by any chance - _hadn't_ planned to dump the whole content of this glitter bucket onto her, she must have given him this idea by now.

Had it ever crossed his mind he would jump at him straight after? That she would rub her glitter-coated torso against his, spreading this horrendous curse all over him?

Would she manage to talk him into visiting a public bathhouse? Probably not. Was she willing to invite him over so he can wash it off? Would she give him a heart attack by joining him? Probably not.

Emil closed her eyes tight, pressed her lips together and held her breath - it was going to be interesting and a _huge_ pain in her butt.


	3. Answers - 51 to 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to asks sent here and on tumblr

###  51 [saucyspinach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyspinach/) **asked** : Send 💙 for a spiderman kiss.

  * [Send a Heart for a Specific Kiss!](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/626724922885062656/send-a-heart-for-a-specific-kiss)
  * Send 💙 for a spiderman kiss.
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 17/08/2020



~~Lat's pretend for a second that people in One Piece universe know who Spiderman is and know what a Spiderman kiss looks like; timewise it's after they built the log cabin after Emil got out of her void state; will float in a timbley wimely wobbly bubble if the thread goes in a direction that doesn't allow this :p~~

_You can kiss me._

Emil tilted her head, 'looking' up at Law. Had he hit his head? What had brought it upon him? Had there ever been a time he initiated kissing? Emil couldn't recall any.

 _But only if it's a spiderman kiss_.

Ah, there it was. A challenge. That made more sense.

Emil lifted her hand to her forehead and made an act of looking up at the sky. She had no idea how it looked like but considering she felt warm, she _guessed_ it was sunny and with next to no clouds. That was why she 'sunbathed'. That's why she napped on Bor's side, on a blanket, in the middle of this secluded beach. Yes, it was small but still, the closest tree was a few meters away from them.

Emil doubted Law would be willing to step anywhere closer to them.

As if that was any problem.

"Oh no..." She spoke slowly, with fake distress. She swung up to her feet and continued the upward movement, rising to tiptoes and lifting her arms over her head. She stretched, pushing her chest out. She had claimed it was because of Bepo that she wore a swimsuit top and boxers. That if not for Bepo, she would go about in nude. It was because of Law though. He would get completely desensitised to her naked body if he saw it all the time. "How would poor me manage that?"

In one smooth motion, Emil bent over, put both hands on the blanket and kicked her legs up. With her left leg back and right forward, she caught her balance and only then lifted both legs up. She guessed only now, standing on her hands, her toes were more or less on the same level as the top of Law's head.

"How just how should I do that?" She didn't hide an amused note in her tone as she walked on her hands around Law - it was a bit tricky to keep her balance on soft sand but not impossible. "If only I had two-meter long arms." She stood in front of Law and looked up at him with a slight, but amused smile. "If only I had a tall friend to help me out." She chuckled, wiggling her legs. "Strzebor. Can you grab my legs and lift me?"

Bor cawed, got up and walked over to Emil's side. He looked up at Law too. "Law smooch Ehil," he said before opening his wings, growing in size. The sand beneath his claws shifted and bulged as Bor turned from his middle form into the full giant crow form. He leant in, caught Emil's legs in his beak and effortlessly lifted her.

"A bit higher, Strzebor. Thank you." Emil dusted her hands, getting rid of any sand as she smiled at Law. "Now closer." She reached out and cupped Law's cheeks - the last thing she needed was to accidentally swing and hit their chins. into each other's teeth. "One spiderman smooch for you." She chuckled again. "Or me really."

She aimed for a full-on kiss but tilted her head at the last moment and pressed a kiss against Law's cheek. If their lips touched, it was only the slightest contact. "Here." She pushed away, grinning at him. Had he expected a full make-out session? "If you want an upside-down repeat, Bor can lift you too."

Bor flicked her upward before transforming into his sparrow form.

Emil flipped midair, landed on her feet with a grace of a gymnast before collapsing back onto the blanket. "Or you can take a nap with me and Bor."

Bor landed on her hip and closed his eyes.

"We can call Bepo to get a group nap."

###  52 [@sunfirekid](https://sunfirekid.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ‘ FUCK YES ‘ (Hiru wouldn't tell Emil unless he knew for sure she was into him as well, but yeah totally wants to lmao)

  * [Put ‘ FUCK YES ‘ in my ask if your muse wants to fuck mine](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/626736776418131968/put-fuck-yes-in-my-ask-if-your-muse-wants-to)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 17/08/2020



Define 'was into him'.

Does Emil lust for Hiru? No, she doesn't.

Is she open to an idea of having sex with him? Yes, she is.

It's been ages since the last time Emil lusted for anyone but while her sexual attraction to people is next to none, Emil still has libido and enjoys the act of sex itself.

If Hiru and Emil kiss, she might get her hands on him if only to see how far she can go before he stops her.

###  53 [@magneticbitch](https://magneticbitch.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ☄

  * [Leave a ☄ in my askbox and a character's name and you'll hear the first thought my character would have if they woke up naked and in bed with that person.](https://memes-with-tea-and-biscuits.tumblr.com/post/630449623210819584/leave-a-in-my-askbox-and-a-characters-name-and)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 20/08/2020



Emil winced and clicked her tongue. She wished she hadn't woken up and low-key was grateful she was blind. Her mouth felt like sawdust and tasted just as appealing. Her head pounded and she couldn't help but wonder how much worse it would be if she was sensitive to light - she had heard plenty of stories about that.

Rubbing her temples, Emil sat up.. Frowned and faced her bed companion. It wasn't anything new for her to wake up naked next to another naked person but she did _not_ expect this another person to be Kid.

Should she wake her up?

Nah.

Emil rolled off the bed, stretched and - still butt naked - walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of apple juice. Two glasses, since she expected Kid to suffer from the same alignment. She put the extra one on a bedside table on Kid's side before entering the bathroom to find aspirin in the medkit.

Upon taking one, she got back to the bed, careful, not to make sudden movements - if Kid was anything like Emil when suddenly woken up, Emil did _not_ want to be on the receiving end. Sipping her juice, Emil ran her forefinger along Kid's back.

Had that had sex?

It was possible.

Had they came back and fell face-first into Emil's bed only to fall asleep straight away?

That was possible too. Emil always slept naked so her lack of pyjamas proved absolutely nothing.

She shrugged and kept at tracing lazy circles along Kid's back. Emil couldn't remember what had happened so unless told otherwise, she was going to go with a scenario nothing had happened. If they _had_ sex, Emil's only and very tiny regret would be she couldn't remember it.

###  54 [saucyspinach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyspinach/) **asked** : Ask: Law to Emil: Let me bury you?

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 23/08/2020



Emil cracked one eye open and turned her head to look up at Law. Or at least somewhere in his direction... Had she even opened it? Emil wasn't sure. It's not like she would get new stimuli if she did and she was way too sleepy to know what was up and what was down. All she knew was that she laid in a bed, on her stomach. Or was it Law's? The bed, not stomach. Yes. Yes, it wasn't her bed. That's probably why she still had clothes on.

"Sure-" was all she managed before an enormous yawn overtook her. Like a cat, she lifted her arms, pressing her hands against the headboard, pushing herself lower on the mattress but still not low enough to touch the footboard with her toes. She rolled onto her side, away from Law and pulled the comforter closer, hugging it instead of pulling it over herself. "If you bury yourself with me," she mumbled, already pressing her face against the comforter. "Would be nice."

Wouldn't it? To be buried under a pile of blankets and pillows in a warm bed, with someone nice-smelling to snuggle against. A dream come true. Literally. Emil would probably have nice dreams in such setup.

She frowned, pulling the comforter closer against her body, hooking her leg around it.

 _Did you mean a grave bury kind?_ She thought she asked but what came out of her was a grumble.

Would she let him bury her? Sure. Why not? As long as she was dead. No burning in the dirt while she still kicked. If she was dead, she wouldn't care who buried her, if buried at all.

Or...

Still holding onto the comforter, Emil rolled onto her back and this time was sure she looked at Law... Though it probably didn't look menacing with half of her face buried- heh, _buried_ \- into the bunched up comforter. Was _he_ trying to menace her? Was he asking to bury her because she took his bed? His bed wasn't as wide as hers but it _still_ was wide enough to fit them both!

Like a fish flopping on dry land, Emil shifted to the further edge of the bed, then patted the freshly freed space. "Sleep with meee-" she yawned again, clicked her tongue and nuzzled her nose into the comforter as if it was the comfiest body pillow in the existence.

Who knew, maybe with it in her arms, she wouldn't even snuggle up to Law?

 _He_ should be pleased, shouldn't he?

###  55 [saucyspinach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyspinach/) **asked** : Ask: Send me a ☎ for a drunk call from my muse! (for either Emil or Flynn to Law or Bepo; though with how things are between Emil and Law currently in the OP thread, I'm not sure if we can assume she drunk called him some time after things 'settled' down - but an angry drunk call also works; I mean, definitely anything works!)

  * [Send me a ☎ for a drunk call from my muse!](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/619662183806173184/send-me-a-for-a-drunk-call-from-my-muse)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 23/08/2020



~~Let's do time shenanigans and put it sometime after things 'settled' xD Fun fact: I considered writing it from Emil's point of view, but decided to go with this 'what Law would hear' version instead.~~

"Hey, Law." Emil chuckled, then hummed. "Do you want some eyes? Oh, wait. I think Trebor's just eaten the last of them." There was a slight thud of something hitting against a wooden surface. Emil clicked her tongue. "They have some good liquor here. I started tasting, to check what to take to Caramel for later but I ended up mixing myself cocktails." There was a clink of ice hitting glass. "Cock-tails. I sometimes wonder why they are called after dicks. Do you know? Heh." She snorted then laughed out loud. "I've just imagined dicks with tails! Alive and moving dicks with ballsacks and dog-like tails! Hey, hey, Law, can you make me one like that? Can you cut off someone's dick and attach a fluffy tail to it? I would let it roam all over Caramel. It would be hilarious and cute..." She paused and clicked a glass against the wood. "Or creepy. I suppose it would depend on how exactly it would move, if at all really. Either way, I still want one."

"They have some nice whiskey here, Law. I'll take it to Caramel, you can have some of them next time you visit, Law." Her voice grew louder, but not because she spoke louder - she just held the den den mushi closer. "I like your name, you know. Law. Law. It rolls nicely off the tongue. Trafalgar is a mouthful but Law is nice. Law. Law. Law." Now she sang, drawing his name out, singing each time on a different note - the melody was calm and quiet, like [[a lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohNpf4VnlP8)]. "Did you know that I killed a man?" Emil kept on speaking to a melody. "More than one really, they all lay here. Bor ate their eyes now he's eating their hearts." She snorted. "Do you want their lungs, maybe spleen too? I do not recommend their livers though." She yawned and dropped the singing. "With all the booze here, their livers probably are just as good as rubbish... Then again, maybe other organs are trash too. I would suggest a skeleton for your closet but I think each one of them has at least one bone broken."

"Hey, hop." She jumped onto or off something. "Hey, Law, wanna tag along next time I go raiding some bandit camp? I bet it would be interesting with your powers. It's a bummer you can't swim but your powers are sweet. I wonder how bad I would be at it if I could use them for a day. Or even five minutes." She snorted and there was a thud of something heavy followed by the clinking of bottles. "Hey, Law, Law, you probably got asked that many times but _I_ haven't heard the answer: have you ever cut off your dick and gave yourself a blowjob?"

"But Emil!" She spoke in a low voice. "You ask yourself. Why do you keep on talking about dicks?"

"Well, it's simple," she answered to her own question in her regular tone. "Have you ever seen a real dicks? Those are freaking _adorable_. The way they twitch and bob and grow is _cute_." She giggled and a glass smashed. "Ops... I dropped one of the bottles meant for you... Oh, well, there's more. Hey, Laaaw." Emil hummed. "You're cute, you know... Wait... Or you're a dick? Or... Both? Which one was it again? You're cute. Not always. Sometimes. When Bepo talks about you. Yeah, you're cute when Bepo talks about you... And some other times too. When? I can't remember... Maybe I dreamed it. I wonder how you sound when you laugh, Law. Not an evil laugh. A nice laugh. A happy laugh. Law..." She paused. "I like you. You're hard to like but I _do_ like you... And I hope one day I'll get to hear your happy laugh. Over. Come to Caramel when you want whiskey."

She hung up.

###  56 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : (Fluff sentence starters - Aya @ Flynn) "Dance with me?"

  * [Fluff Friday Starters](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/627721890548547584/fluff-friday-starters)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 28/08/2020



An array of musicians played on various instruments: biwa, kotos, kokyus, various flutes which names Flynn didn't know, but the main stage was taken by drums of all sizes. They were still loud where Flynn stood - across the square full of dancing people - and he couldn't help but wonder just how _deafening_ they were up close.

A tug on his sleeve pulled his attention down.

Aya was looking up at him with those gorgeous eyes of her.

Flynn smiled, lowered his last, half-eaten takoyaki back onto the tray and leant down to hear her over the music. "Yes?"

Her request gave him a pause but his soft smile widened. "How bold of you, Aya," he teased, brushing a stray lock of her pink hair behind her ear. She didn't stutter. She didn't ask if he would kindly dance with her. If not for the raise in her tone - a note of uncertainty - one could think she was stating an order, instead of making a shy request. "I'm proud of you."

Flynn stuffed his cheek with the last piece of his food, took Aya's paper tray, placed it on top of his own and took Aya's hand in turn. Chewing, he nodded to the side and first lead her along the edge of the square, toward a trash bin. Upon disposing of the trays, he chuckled leant down once again to whisper into Aya's ear. "Watch out." He scooped her off the ground and bridal style carried her in between the dancing people. Grinning, he spun with her in his arms once and twice before letting her onto the paved ground. Holding out his hand, Flynn bowed. "If you still have this fool, it will be my pleasure to dance with such a wonderful lady as yourself, Aya."

###  57 Anonymous **asked** : A pain in my ass <3

  * [On anon, tell me what your muse thinks of mine and they’ll try to guess who it is!](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/627800012157550592/on-anon-tell-me-what-your-muse-thinks-of-mine-and)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 29/08/2020



"Oh, I _wonder_ who it could _possibly_ be?" Not even hiding her smile, Emil ate a spoonful of her ice-cream. " _Certainly_ someone I dislike, why _else_ would I be a pain in their s _hapeless_ ass?" Shaking her head, Emil stood up from the table and sauntered over to the fridge - wasn't this supposed to be a challenge?

"Bring your pained ass over, Law and I'll get you some homemade ice-cream." She hummed. "And then I might cuddle it if you behave."

###  58 [@trafalgar-bleedingheart-law](https://trafalgar-bleedingheart-law.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ★ for Emil <3

  * [Send me a ★ and i’ll answer…](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/627816660207828992/trafalgar-bleedingheart-law-rpaskboxmemes)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 29/08/2020



If we kissed:

  * [ ] This wouldn’t happen.
  * [ ] Oh disgusting.
  * [x] Again, again.
  * [x] Kiss you back.
  * [ ] Let’s take this to the bedroom.
  * [ ] Slap/Push you away.
  * [x] Keep on kissing your cheeks and neck, and hands over and over again till you are covered in my slobber. 



If you asked me out I’d say:

  * [ ] Um no.
  * [ ] YES.
  * [x] HOLY ASDFGHJK YESSSSS.
  * [x] Let's go have the greatest day! Even if we end up drenched in the middle of a downpour, it's going to be grand cause it's with you.



Can we cuddle?:

  * [ ] No.
  * [ ] Ew.
  * [ ] Sure.
  * [x] YES.
  * [x] forever and ever, I'll be your small spoon, big spoon, backpack, pillow, whatever, just be close



Sex?:

  * [ ] Let’s do it.
  * [ ] No. You can’t handle my d.
  * [ ] FUCK YES.
  * [ ] No.
  * [x] I'll never initiate it but in the highly unlikely scenario _you_ do, why not



Should you reblog this?:

  * [ ] Yes. I want to send you one.
  * [ ] Yes.
  * [ ] No.
  * [x] I've reblogged it from you and already sent you one.



###  59 [@trash-raccoon-muses](https://trash-raccoon-muses.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ★// From Axton for Emil

  * [Send me a ★ and i’ll answer…](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/627816660207828992/trafalgar-bleedingheart-law-rpaskboxmemes)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 29/08/2020



If we kissed:

  * [ ] This wouldn’t happen.
  * [ ] Oh disgusting.
  * [ ] Again, again.
  * [x] Kiss you back.
  * [ ] Let’s take this to the bedroom.
  * [ ] Slap/Push you away.
  * [x] You're cute, let's continue. 



If you asked me out I’d say:

  * [ ] Um no.
  * [x] YES.
  * [ ] HOLY ASDFGHJK YESSSSS.
  * [x] FREE FOOD! Hopefully. Eh, we can always run away together.



Can we cuddle?:

  * [ ] No.
  * [ ] Ew.
  * [ ] Sure.
  * [x] YES.
  * [x] I'm a cuddle whore, I'll cuddle with just about anyone



Sex?:

  * [x] Let’s do it.
  * [ ] No. You can’t handle my d.
  * [ ] FUCK YES.
  * [ ] No.
  * [x] once again - you're cute



Should you reblog this?:

  * [ ] Yes. I want to send you one.
  * [ ] Yes.
  * [ ] No.
  * [x] You already have but I can throw Emil at Axton too.



###  60 [@auriferous-flare](https://auriferous-flare.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ★

  * [Send me a ★ and i’ll answer…](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/627816660207828992/trafalgar-bleedingheart-law-rpaskboxmemes)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 29/08/2020



If we kissed:

  * [ ] This wouldn’t happen.
  * [ ] Oh disgusting.
  * [ ] Again, again.
  * [x] Kiss you back.
  * [ ] Let’s take this to the bedroom.
  * [ ] Slap/Push you away.
  * [x] Wonder 'why' since you're not into women but continue cause kisses are nice unless you were obviously drunk or drugged. 



If you asked me out I’d say:

  * [ ] Um no.
  * [x] YES.
  * [ ] HOLY ASDFGHJK YESSSSS.
  * [x] FREE FOOD! The one who asks out buys food.



Can we cuddle?:

  * [ ] No.
  * [ ] Ew.
  * [ ] Sure.
  * [x] YES.
  * [x] Still a cuddle whore, still would cuddle with pretty much anyone.



Sex?:

  * [x] Let’s do it.
  * [ ] No. You can’t handle my d.
  * [ ] FUCK YES.
  * [ ] No.
  * [x] the same as in the 'if we kissed' section - would wonder why but sex is nice so let's go



Should you reblog this?:

  * [ ] Yes. I want to send you one.
  * [ ] Yes.
  * [ ] No.
  * [x] You already have and you've already answered my ask



###  61 [@desertxking](https://desertxking.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ▲ I’ve heard good things about you and ♕ I’m impressed with your writing!

  * [anonymous impressions](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/628079420730638336/anonymous-impressions)
  * ▲ I’ve heard good things about you
  * ♕ I’m impressed with your writing! 
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 01/09/2020



I'm going to blame Hatsu for that - as far as I'm aware, Hatsu's the only common mutual of ours, Blue. No idea what she told you but all I would say about myself is that I'm a silly potato mun with an even sillier fish muse. I'm glad you enjoy my writing; ~~probably like the majority of people here~~ , I approach it with the general 'I have no idea what I'm doing' attitude but it's fun.

Wait... We haven't written together yet, so...

Thank you for reading my writing with others. If having people want to write with you is nice, then having people read your interactions with other people is great.

###  62 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "Go to bed, you fool, you're drunk." [Aya @ Flynn]

  * [Howl’s Moving Castle - Starters](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/628084705887191040/howls-moving-castle-starters)
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece // 01/09/2020



"That-" snickering at himself, Flynn raised his glass. His smile turned into a toothy grin as he watched Aya with drunken, sleepy eyes. "That, I am." He nodded, lowered his beer and stared at the foam for a second before taking yet another gulp. "That, I am," he repeated and placed the glass on the table, leaning against it as he stared at Aya as if she was a pretty picture.

"Well, Aya _is_ a pretty picture," he mused out loud, through convinced her just _thought_ that.

He nodded again. "You're right, Aya. I'm drunk _and_ I'm a fool." He propped his chin on one hand. "A gosh darn lucky drunken fool to have such a lovely lady worry about him." Bit by bit, as gears turned in his groggy mind, Flynn's smile dropped. "Oh... Oh... I'm sorry." He bowed. "Ouch!" He hit the tabletop. "I'm sorry." He repeated, massaging the spot on the table where he hit his forehead.

Was he still apologising to Aya or to the table? Who knew? Flynn didn't.

Resting - slowly - his chin on the table, he looked up at Aya's adorable face. "I made you worry." His eyelids dropped and his mouth opened wide in a yawn. He clicked his tongue before sitting up and swinging to his feet. Swaying, he approached Aya and reached out his hand. "Will you go to bed with me... Wait..." Holding up a forefinger, he frowned.

It was wrong. There was something wrong about this question. What was it?

"Will you..." Go? Probably. Go seemed like a good choice. "Go with me to..." What was next? Bed? Yeah. That was where it had gone wrong. "Bedroom with me?" Not much better but he could still save it. "And tuck me in my bed?" He smiled like a smiley face drawn on jello that started melting. "Will you go with me to my bedroom and tuck me in my bed?"

###  63 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // How petty is your character? (for anyone!)

  * [175 OC Questions - Ask Game](https://rp-meme-archive.tumblr.com/post/620346711933616128/175-oc-questions-ask-game)
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 02/09/2020



None of them is.

At least not for the sake of being petty.

Law might act petty but his goal is to be a pain in someone's ass. If he likes you, he still will be an ass but not a petty one.

Doflamingo would act petty toward someone who displeased him, yet is still valuable... At least as long as he's still in somewhat good humour, otherwise his strings will go into motion and draw a pretty picture in blood.

Kid will be petty when he's grumpy and he likes you just enough to not smash his metal fist against your face.

Mihawk's passive-aggressive, not petty.

Emil will use pettiness as a tool to annoy you if she knows it will annoy you.

Flynn doesn't have a petty bone in his body, neither do Oren, Momo, Jess and Bepo.

Pheles can't be arsed to waste energy on being petty. There are better ways of angering people and nothing vexes him enough to make him act petty.

Shachi might complain but he just likes to complain in general. Let him be and he won't care in ten minutes.

Then again, maybe none of my muses acts petty because I'm not petty myself and I can't be bothered to make any of them petty because I don't find writing pettiness entertaining.

###  64 [@deathlaw](https://deathlaw.tumblr.com/) **asked** : What sort of characteristics or quirks draw them to someone?

  * no meme
  * answer by Clarissa in General, Bepo in One Piece, Shachi in One Piece, Jess in One Piece // 05/09/2020



"I have a thing for big, strong men." Clarissa passed the slip with the question clockwise. "Not the kind you see in bodybuilding shows - I couldn't care less for those. Give me a man who looks as if he could wrestle a bull down all while being a cuddlable bear." She paused. "I don't care about hair. He could be covered in it or hairless. He has to be kind and respectful though. No perfect ass will help him if he _is_ an ass himself."

Bepo stared at the little slip of paper. It asked him a question he found himself unable to answer. What _did_ draw him to someone? Closing his eyes shut, he imagined Captain. Captain was cool and responsible and kind. At least to Bepo. Tilting his head, Bepo imagined Emil. She was cheerful and fun and kind. Was it... Kindness? Bepo opened his eyes and looked at Shachi beside him... His expression soured. Shachi was loud and obnoxious and had shouted on Bepo more times than Bepo could count... He dropped his ears, resisting the instinct to apologise. "I..." Bepo tilted his head the other way, recking his brain. Was it someone, who - at the end of the day - had his back? Maybe? "I don't know."

Shachi snorted and snatched the piece of paper out of Bepo's hands. "She's gotta be pretty." He coed, holding the paper to his chest and imagining a petite lady in a light dress... Or big and muscular in a light dress... Or chubby in a light dress... Shachi wasn't going to limit himself to only one 'standard' of beauty. "And she has to recognise my sense of humour for what it is: comedic gold." Or at least smile at his jokes, though even this was up to debate if she was pretty and willing to bed him.

Jess took the offered piece of paper and read it over. "I..." He placed the paper on the table, between himself and his cup of cocoa and linked his hands, twirling his thumbs around and around each other. "People who don't think my memory is weird are nice." He lowered his head and scratched his cheek. "Yeah... When they don't think I'm a freak." At a pressure on his arm, Jess lifted his head. Shachi still held his fist up with a gentle smirk on his lips. Looking around, Jess saw Bepo's caring smile and Clarissa's amused one. "Her." He fust bumped Shachi back. "I guess those who think my memory is great are even better."

###  65 [@desertxking](https://desertxking.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Biting/Scratching/Playing Rough

  * [Send in Kinks and My muse will rate them.](https://memes-with-tea-and-biscuits.tumblr.com/post/629791846983401472/send-in-kinks-and-my-muse-will-rate-them)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 20/09/2020



**Short answer** :

Definitely Not | No | Not Really | It's Okay | Kinda | Yes | Fuck yes | **There go my pants**

Bonus: Giving | Receiving | **Both**

 **Long answer** :

Soft and slow sex had its moments and places (lazy morning sex) but Emil tended to fall onto the rougher side. Not to the masochistic degree by any means but she enjoyed a playful wrestle - roughness wasn't the goal but a side effect of playfulness. She wanted to bump into furniture as they pushed back and forth against each other, each claiming the lead. She wanted to feel the warmth of her partner's torso against hers as they pressed her up against the wall and kissed and nibbled at her neck, making her unable to hold back her voice, unable to stop her fingers from digging into their back as she yearned for more. She wanted to push them into the bed and ride them, enjoy their closeness and watch them come undone under her touches and kisses, having _them_ unable to hold back.

Well, Emil wasn't that much of a biter herself but she enjoyed an extra nibble and didn't mind being bitten. There was not a chance though that her partner was going to get out of a nice, rough fuck without a scratch.

###  66 [@bucketfullofocs](https://bucketfullofocs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 💤 A sex dream they had, whether they were turned on by it or not [for either Flynn or Emil]

  * [NSFW Drabble Meme](https://memes-with-tea-and-biscuits.tumblr.com/post/629804552023130112/felixiiisms-nsfw-drabble-meme-send-one-for-a)
  * 💤 A sex dream they had, whether they were turned on by it or not
  * answer by Flynn in One Piece, Emil in One Piece // 20/09/2020



"F-Flynn."

He couldn't help but smile against Aya's skin. Her voice was soft and faint yet still, it was the loudest sound in Emil's bedroom. His kisses on Aya's neck. Emil's kisses on her shoulders. The rustle of bedsheets and creaking of bed slates as they shifted. All that was but a faint accompaniment to Aya's adorable sounds.

Flynn pulled away and rested back against Emil's wall of pillows. His smile grew wider, drunken-like. He was drunk with awe, wasn't he? There she was, straddling his lap, watching him with her half-lidded, chestnut eyes, her cheeks flushed darker pink than either her gorgeous hair or delicious lips. Lips that kept on opening and closing, mumbling, unable to form a coherent word, distracted by Emil's antics.

Emil chuckled and kissed and smooched a trail from Aya's shoulder up to behind her ear. She shifted closer, propping Aya up to nearly upright position.

Flynn looked down, at Aya's knees on both sides of his hips. With his head down, he smirked up at Aya, lifted his hands and twirled them in between them before deliberately lowering them on Aya's knees - he wanted her to be aware of his actions. He wanted her to see him slid his fingers under the airy folds of her dress. He wanted to see her expression change as she felt his hands travel up her legs and settle on her hips. He wanted to watch her blush darken when he tucked his fingers under her underwear.

Emil snickered again and winked at Flynn before whispering something into Aya's ear. Whatever it was, it made Aya take a deep breath and hold it. With eyes as wide as saucers, she stared at Flynn's face before her gaze slid down his bare chest - the lower it went, the less Aya's face resembled her own hair and more Flynn's. She swallowed, her eyes snapped back to Flynn's face and she nodded with a tiny whimper of agreement.

Unhurriedly kneading Aya's hips - and just as slowly making his way to her backside - Flynn watched just what those two had agreed to between each other.

Emil put her hands on Aya's nape and shoulders. She briefly massaged her but between those touches and brief kisses, it was enough to make Aya relax. She didn't sit there with her back as tense as a string or her eyes as big as saucers but she slumped and a soft smile curled her lips. She was still as red as before though. Emil trailed her hands down Aya's shoulders and forearms to lock around Aya's hands. Emil didn't stop though and now moved Aya's hands along. First to Flynn's hips. Then over his belt and onto his stomach.

Flynn kept his eyes on Aya's face as her fingers - guided by Emil's hand - dipped into his chest hair and further up.

He blinked.

Emil had her hands back on Aya's shoulders, yet he could still feel the pressure of Aya's hands on his chest.

He blinked again.

A dog's eyes stared down at him, a clear blue sky above and beyond its head.

He had fallen asleep on a grass in a park again, hasn't he?"

###  67 Anonymous **asked** : Kinks: foot fetish, roleplay, voyeurism, wax play

  * [Send in Kinks and My muse will rate them.](https://memes-with-tea-and-biscuits.tumblr.com/post/629791846983401472/send-in-kinks-and-my-muse-will-rate-them)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 21/09/2020



**Short Answers** :

Foot Fetish

Definitely Not | No | Not Really | **It's Okay** | Kinda | Yes | Fuck yes | There go my pants

Bonus: **Giving** | Receiving | Both

Roleplay

Definitely Not | No | Not Really | It's Okay | Kinda | Yes | **Fuck yes** | There go my pants

Bonus: Giving | Receiving | **Both**

Voyeurism

Definitely Not | **No** | **Not Really** | It's Okay | Kinda | Yes | Fuck yes | There go my pants

Bonus: Giving | Receiving | **Both**

Wax play

Definitely Not | No | Not Really | It's Okay | **Kinda** | Yes | Fuck yes | There go my pants

Bonus: Giving | Receiving | **Both**

 **Long answer** :

"Okay, starting at the top." Emil hummed, sipping her hot cocoa. "I don't mind foot play. It's not something I find enjoyment in myself but if my partner is into that, I don't mind participating. Well, I don't mind rubbing my feet against their nether regions but I would be weirded out if they started kissing or licking my feet."

"Roleplay would have gotten 'there go my pants' if I was good for _any_ kind of roleplay. I dislike daddy/mommy kink so any kind of roles that play into it is a no from me. Hmm, I wouldn't say I have a favourite one, the point of roleplay is adding some variety, after all, it's hardly variety if you default to one all the time. I do enjoy scenarios that give me an excuse to tease my partner... Well, even more, if they have an excuse to tease me... But on the same playing field so student-teacher scenarios are fine but not great."

"Voyeurism is..." Emil sighed, "pretty much the default for me. I'm aware of what happens around me in a quite a big radius so pretty much each time I sail to a town I'm aware of at least one person somewhere out there partaking in some sexual activity. It doesn't disturb me so that's why it didn't score a 'definitely not', I just couldn't care less and I just don't pay attention to this. I don't care if I'm being watched either."

"Wax play is fine. It would have gotten 'it's okay' if it wasn't sitting next to the foot fetish in this whole question. It has its perks - I enjoy the warmth and teasing aspect of it - but it's not something I seek out. I see it mostly in a 'we've just had sex and we are catching our breaths for another session, hey we have candles why not to play with them?'

###  68 [@trafalgar-bleedingheart-law](https://trafalgar-bleedingheart-law.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Smol attacks Emil with the new water gun. "hehe!!!".

  * no meme
  * Emil literally just given him this water gun
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 23/09/2020



"Triator!" Emil laughed, shielding her face with forearms. Maybe she should have put warm water into this water gun of his... Well, she hadn't in her own gun either. Her laugh turned into a sly cackle as Emil cocked her own water gun. "You made a wrong move there, handsome." Haaaa!" She charged at Law and shoot, aiming the water stream at his chest and neck. "Take this!" She screamed in between laughing and she circled behind Law, made a U-turn and ran away. "You will never take me alive!"

###  69 asker **asked** : ask

  * answer by - // xx/xx/2020



This is a placeholder for when I finish writing this one porn without plot answer drabble. This is 69th answer so - as a very serious and responsible adult - I feel compelled to have a smutty answer here.

###  70 [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) **asked** : // Emil: Do you think women should keep their legs shaved? Why do or don't you shave your legs?

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 01/10/2020



"The only thing women should do about their body hair is whatever they want to. The same goes for men. The society at large shames women for not shaving their legs and shames men for shaving their legs. Wanna keep it natural? Go for it. Wanna shave? Go for it. Wanna dye it neon pink? Go for it. Do you feel like shaving it clean after months of keeping it natural? Great. Are you feeling lazy and don't feel like shaving? That's grand too." Emil shrugged and sipped her tea before placing her feet on the table.

"You do you and your significant others are the _only_ people whose opinions should be given _some_ consideration. Only some though, not a whole lot. If your partner demands you shave your legs because they consider unshaved legs disgusting all while not shaving their own, ditch their sorry ass. If your partner is willing to give you oral but the natural bush in your nether regions makes it uncomfortable for them, you might actually consider shaving it or at least trimming. Well, if anyone else in your life has a regular physical contact - physical, not purely visual - you might consider their opinion too. Like in any other aspect of your relationships, communication is key. Be willing to state your opinions and preferences and make some compromises if the future of your relationship is worth to you more than the difference at hand."

"As for my own legs." Emil tugged at her pant leg, revealing her shaved smooth calves. "I shave because I adore this feeling." She rubbed one leg over the other and smiled at the silky smooth sensation. "My leg hair is thin though. I might stop if it was a bigger pain in my ass. I've gone a few months without shaving before as well. If I run out of shaving cream while in the middle of a sea, I won't bother with finding a substitute and if it's warm when I finally dock, I'll shop with hairy legs in shorts."

Rubbing her legs some more, Emil hummed. "I like the sensation of running my fingers through someone's hair but it's not the same with leg hair. It's probably because head hair is smoother and thicker than leg hair. Head hair is its own, soft texture. For me, leg hair feels more like an interruption in the smoothness of leg skin. It's not bad though. When I get my hands on someone's legs, I don't mind hairs but get extra enjoyment when they are not there. Like, vanilla isn't my favourite ice cream flavour but I like it anyway. If I get vanilla ice cream I'm gonna be happy because I got ice cream and I like ice cream. I won't start complaining and turn it down only because it's not my favourite flavour."

###  71 saucyspinach **submitted** : 

**Emil’s head and body massage had left Law in such a state of blissful relaxation that after their shower, even though it wasn’t his bedtime but was Emil’s, he joined her in bed and slept like the dead. He briefly recalled dreaming of Emil when he awoke, though what exactly she’d been doing in his dream, he couldn’t remember.**

**Nonetheless, he was back a week or so later. Her oatmeal cookies, that she seemed to have been denying him lately, had all been forgotten about. Instead, he brought a book, and a lot of tension in his shoulders and overall exhaustion, and he stepped onboard the Caramel. “If you’ll put your hands on my back and shoulders, and work your fingers on my head again, I’ll read you a bedtime story.” He held up the book he brought. “Wouldn’t you like to hear about exploding corpses?”**

* * *

  * no meme
  * continued from the 5th answer on [saucyspinach's answer no 5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906700)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 11/10/2020



Emil took her sweet time 'washing' Law's hair. The back massage had already made him soft like a warm putty but now? Now he seemed to _melt_ under her fingers. With his eyes closed more often than not, he simply sat on his stool, in a warm shower and let Emil do whatever she pleased with him. He let her lean him forward and back, tilt his head this and that way. As tempting at it was to mould him into some weird pose, Emil resisted - he would notice she was pulling his leg and she would rather there ever was the second, fifth and tenth chance to do that. She might attempt to wrap him up in a bow on their fifteenth or so session.

Humming a soft melody, Emil wished she had three arms - she could hold him while he leaned back so she could rinse his hair. She managed though and couldn't help but smile softly. There was something... _Precious_ about this situation. It was rare for Law to allow himself to be so openly unwound in front of people, wasn't it? She could imagine him like that in front of his kids but not strangers...

Either way, she really needed to get a foldable, waterproof chair with a backrest that would fit into her shower.

She kissed his forehead and was about to whisper 'done' but broke into a giant yawn instead. "Done. I guess I'll be off to sleep." She handed Law a fresh towel. "Feel free to join if you want to," she joked, grabbing one for herself and yawned again and again and again; when she dried herself off, during her 'good-nights' and when slinking under the bedcovers.

Emil never expected Law to follow on her joke.

Yet there he was - after pulling on a pair of boxers on - he tucked himself in.

Should she cuddle him? Should she lay on top of him and refuse to get off and hold onto his leg if she had to? Should she grab his shoulder and pull him from the back onto the side with his face pressed against her chest? Both options were tempting and a dozen more flashed through Emil's mind but... He would throw a tantrum and leave in a huff if she did that, wouldn't he?

Baby steps. This was probably new territory for Law - baby steps were required.

Emil scooted closer, pecked Law's cheek and whispered 'sleep tight'. With her chin on his shoulder and chest against his arm, she pushed her arm under his and hooked her pinky with his thumb. If he wasn't willing to give her at least that little - only his arm - he could take his ass and carry it outside.

~ * ~

When she awoke, they still had their hands linked and were in a similar pose but now, Emil was closer and it was their pinkies and ring fingers that were hooked together. She had her head on Law's chest while Law's arm looped behind her back. Had they managed to do that without letting go - changing their hold beforehand - or had they let go and then grabbed their hands again? Emil chuckled and lifted her head to 'look' at Law's face. No matter which it had been, each option was adorable in its own right. Their either kept their _despite_ all the gymnastics required to get from one position to the other, or they let go and then somehow, unconsciously, found their way to hold their hands _again_.

Rubbing his finger between her forefinger and thumb, Emil reached out her free hand and, ever so careful, touched Law's goatee. She stroked his short hair... Did he, or did he not have a dimple in his chin? Would he look nice with a moustache to go along with the goatee? What if he shaved clean? Heh, should _she_ shave him clean? How long would it take him to grow it back if she did?

Law stirred; pulled his hand away, letting it drop onto the mattress. 

"Hello," she hummed and poked his goatee again before resting her hand on his chest. It moved with his slow and even breath. His heartbeat was proof the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law had a heart... At least in the literal sense. "I usually work out in the morning." Was it even morning or still night? As far as she could sense, the streets in the town were deserted. "Wanna go for a run in the forest?"

A thought hit her and she snickered into Law's shoulder. "After that, we can go back to Tang and I'll make you breakfast there. If they won't be making one already." She smirked. "In all honesty..." she pressed a kiss against his peck before rolling away and off the bed. "I'm just curious if anyone's going to finally ask you where you were overnight."

Law had never stated they slept together, had he? As far as Emil was aware, none of the Heart Pirates knew for sure whether Emil and Law _kissed_ , not to mention anything more.

Butt naked, she stood by the bed with her legs in a small astride and a huge grin on her face. "Come on, Hon." Emil motioned at him to get up with both hands. "Get up. Let's get sweaty and nasty in a forest. If we take a shower together again, I'll watch your back." She turned and grabbed a sports bra and undies from her wardrobe but walked out to the kitchen before pulling them on. "Do you want anything to drink? I have water, lemonade, iced tea and some multifruit juice but who am I to stop you if you wanna drink coffee during a workout?" Somehow, the question wasn't _if_ he wanted to come along but _how_.

Emil wasn't sorry.

~ * ~

Her gramophone played [jazz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHs4EveoC_o).

Emil was in the workshop but the music was loud enough she could hear it and hum along with it. Her foot bobbed up and down with each beat as she stitched a new dagger scabbard.

She sensed Law approaching Caramel outside but didn't get up from her chair. Over time, over dozens of visits, it seemed like they both accepted it as a fact that they entered each other's quarters as if their own. Emil had walked into Law's room on Tang more than once, no matter if he was inside or not. Often only to give Corazon Jr something to bite into.

Emil paused her work and tilted her head. What was it Law held? A box? A piece of wood? No, it was a bit wobbly. A book? Had he gotten a desire for oatmeal cookies on his way back from a bookstore or a library? He knew better than to tease her about her lack of ability to read, didn't he? "I'm in the workshop!" She still didn't move from her spot, nor put away her work.

“If you’ll put your hands on my back and shoulders, and work your fingers on my head again, I’ll read you a bedtime story.” He held up the book he brought. “Wouldn’t you like to hear about exploding corpses?”

Emil rose an eyebrow at Law. "I will kick you if it's a dictionary or something like that." Still, she put away her barely started scabbard and hopped to her feet. "I'm sure there are corpses and explosions in a dictionary." She wiped her hands on her trousers. "Deal. Come on." She took the book, grabbed Law's hand - not wrist - and lead him through the living space, into the bedroom. "Strip." She let go of Law's hand, put the book on a chest of drawers and opened the bottom drawer. On the left side were boxes with her sex toys but she picked the very right box. "Here, pick a scent you'd like." Emil put the box beside the book. Inside were seven bottles with massage oils. One of them was a lavender one she had used on Law a week or so before but others had different scents: citrus, coconut, ginger, mango, mint and some mixes.

She put her foot on the sex toy drawer, about to close it but paused, lifted her head to 'look' up at Law, rose an eyebrow, looked down at the drawer and up at Law again. "Unless you wanna do it _raw_." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, chuckled and closed the drawer. Did innuendos draw reactions from Law? More often not than yes, but that had never stopped her from saying them anyway. Emil sniffed her hands - they smelled of leather and grease. "Gonna wash my hands. Lay down when you pick the oil and strip."

Picking a bottle, Law commented in a flat tone 'wouldn't raw be uncomfortable?'

Emil laughed and bumped her hip against Law's. "If only all men had the same attitude." She trotted into the bathroom and yes, washed her hands but also kept her hands in the hot water so they warmed up. While no stranger to sticking her constantly cold hands up Law's shirt - or even ice cubes - Emil preferred to make sure Law had no negative connotations with back massages. Who knew what she could possibly squeeze out of him simply by getting her hands all over him.

By the time she returned, wiping her hands, Law was already on her bed with only his boxers left on. "I know you said back, shoulders and head, but here's a fun fact for you Law-" she took a bottle he had moved to the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed "-I can do full-body massages. From the head to the feet. Face, chest, hands, legs, you name it." She had performed erotic massages in the past too but that was a story for another time.

She opened the bottle and poured a bit onto her palm - he had picked mint scent. She put away the bottle and rubbed this little bit of oil in her hands, warming it up too.

"You'll massage my feet?" Law sounded surprised.

Had she ever given him any inclination she was disgusted with feet? Yes, she preferred to avoid stinky things and feet had a tendency to emit this quality but clean feet on their own were neutral in Emil's books. Maybe a bit amusing since a lot of people was ticklish there.

Then again... Emil took in a deep breath. The mint oil had already cleaned her sinuses, maybe it would even drown away any stinky feet? On another 'then again', she didn't want to find out.

"In that case, you can do my hands, legs, and feet too. And if I have additional requests after, I'll tell you." He cranked his head further, turning from her back toward the chest of drawers where they had left the book. "How many chapters would I owe you for all that, anyway? Should I get started?"

"I would say 'no'." Emil put her hand in the middle of Law's back and ran it up and to the side, ending the movement on his left shoulder - she started with gentle strokes mostly to spread the oil and get him used to the touch. "You should keep your hands down your torso during the back massage anyway." She repeated the motion but this time going to the right. "And lay down your head. In the perfect scenario, I would have a special bed with a face hole so you wouldn't have to turn your head at all but I don't have one so we gotta do with what we have." Again and again, she repeated the soft, stroking motion but went wider, spreading the oil all over Law's upper back. "Chapters are a poor measure anyway. Some can be forty pages long while others can be four. You can just read me after we are done or tomorrow but keep in mind if I don't like how much you read, I might give you shorter massages in the future. Now shush and enjoy my touch."

He hummed in agreement and - as far as she could say - closed his eyes.

Emil shifted closer and increased the pressure - she didn't stroke Law's skin anymore but rubbed his trapezoids with the base of her palm. Humming along to the soft music from the living area, she moved to Law's nape and methodically worked on kinks and knots in his shoulders, pressing with her fingers and knuckles. She added more oil, filling her bedroom with the scent of mint and once again warming it in her palms before applying it to Law's back. From his shoulders, Emil went back down and pressed even harder to reach infraspinatus and teres major muscles.

She paused for a second, tilting her head. Law had a back tattoo, didn't he? His Jolly Roger, if she remembered correctly. She trailed her fingertips along his skin with featherlike touches. It wasn't very professional but Emil didn't care. She's never gotten any professional certificates anyway.

Was it big? Was it located closer to the top of his back? Smack in the centre? Did it have thick lines or thin?

Emil blinked and turned her head toward the door. She hadn't noticed before. "The music stopped." She stood up. "Do you have any requests? Or something to drink or snack on? I think I'll make myself some tea." Tea was always good.

"Beethoven's fifth sonata in C minor and coffee."

Emil didn't answer, nor move. She stood there but Law didn't continue, simply lying on his stomach on her bed... Emil flicked his butt.

Law tensed up.

Emil smirked.

He cranked his next to look at her again. "I don't remember requesting that-" she could _hear_ a scowl in his voice "-but that had better be complimentary." He breathed out and lowered his head back onto the mattress bit lifted his hand. "Actually-" now, he sounded bored "-make that Beethoven's fifth sonata in C minor and tea." He let his hand drop down and murmured the next word. "Thanks."

Emil waited... And flicked his other buttcheek. "You know very well I don't have classical music. Unless you've brought some while I wasn't around and never told me. That's on you then, Hon." 

Law turned his head toward her but nowhere as hard as earlier. He didn't even lift it from the mattress this time. "You can just sing then."

Emil rose an eyebrow at him. "Oh? I admit my knowledge of classical music is lacking but even I know sonatas don't have lyrics, Law. Even if I decided to _hum_ it, I wouldn't even know how the fifth sonata in D minor sounds like." She patted his butt. "I'll get you your tea."

He grumbled something but Emil didn't catch it, already heading out. She poured water into a kettle and paused; opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of iced tea - it was cold enough so she poured two tall glasses and put a metal straw into each. Emil took the finished record off the gramophone, stored it in its sleeve and took out [another](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g56ZJqNilg0), one she believed was slower than the previous one. Emil nodded when the first song started and turned the volume a bit down. She plucked two sprigs of mint from the kitchen pot and popped them into each glass.

"Here you go." Emil put Law's glass on the bedside table. "I guess if you shift and lay at an angle, you would be able to drink from over the edge of the bed while I'll be still able to sit down." Speaking about, she sat down on her previous spot beside Law's hips and - holding her glass with only two fingers by the very rim - took a long slurp. Minty massage oil, an iced tea with a sprig of mint - her sinuses were going to be clean for the next week or so.

Law shifted and lifted himself only enough to change the position. He picked up the glass and grunted. "Did you run out of hot water?" He swirled the tea - Emil wasn't sure but he probably watched the tea under light - shifted even closer to the edge and sniffed. Paused. Took a tentative skip with the straw pressing against his cheek. "It's not that sweet."

"Yeah-" Emil shrugged, put her glass on the bedside table and picked the oil bottle in turn "-you come over here and it's easier to add sugar than remove." Shouldn't it be obvious? Yes, she had been skimping him on his favourite oatmeal cookies, wondering if he would _still_ come over but it looked like massages were his new incentive to graciously grace her with his presence. "Do you want me to add sugar to yours?" Emil put her hand on Law's lower back and stroked from the spine to the side, not applying any pressure yet; she waited for him to put away the glass, least he drops it.

"No." Law kept the glass at his face level but Emil didn't know whether he was staring at it or something else. At this angle, he might have been looking down at her. "It's good," he said quieter than before. He took another gulp, this time using the straw. "Thanks," it was only a murmur as he put the glass away.

"You're welcome." Emil shifted closer to rub Law's back muscles. She had finished his upper back, now it was time to work on the lower. "This book about exploding corpses better be good." She chuckled and tugged at Law's boxers, the same way she had the first time - not even far enough to reveal his buttcrack. As if she'd never seen him naked...

"It'll make for good bedtime reading." His tone got deeper and slower than usual. Was he already that relaxed? "And if it's not good enough, I could tell you one of my own, keeping with the topic of corpses. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me." Emil pressed her knuckles into Law's back and dragged them along the muscle fibres. "Again, the better quality of your reading and or storytelling the better quality of any potential, future spa sessions with me." She imagined Law taking a mud bath - full service with a mud mask, towel turban and cucumber slices on eyes - and snorted. "Have you ever tried wax hair removal? Maybe you could try it instead of your heart fingering?" Did he even still do it? Somehow, the fact he had shown it to her made her decide to stick with him initially but in a long run, she hoped he stopped.

"I'm not a storyteller," Law announced in his storytelling voice - perfect monotone. "I can only read in the way I read. If it's dissatisfying, you're free to embellish my stories with contributions of your own." He tilted his head toward her. "And no, I do not need hair removal. I prefer to keep my hair... Au naturel. But I can watch you do it, on your hair, if that would interest you."

"Oh, I'm familiar with your _au natural,_ " Emil mimicked his accent. She pulled on the waistband of his boxers at the hip and leant over as if somehow she could have a look at his dick despite him lying flat on the stomach. She lifted her eyes at Law's face. "Fun fact, Law: I would be more willing to give you oral if it didn't mean I get the dubious pleasure of pulling your pubic hair out of my mouth later." She let go of the waistband.

Emil grinned at this satisfying snap.

"And I don't think I will contribute." She sat up straight again and pressed her thumbs into Law's lower back and massaged tight spirals. "It's a payment for my services. Why in the world would I contribute to the payment for my services? My friends get free favours but you don't have the status of my friend."

Law didn't comment. While the quiet jazz continued in the living space, while the scent of mint was still strong in the bedroom, while Emil continued to knead his back muscles, Law picked the iced tea and took a sip, ignoring the straw that once again pressed against his cheek. He put it back with a clear click. "Didn't you state you wanted to be friends?"

"I did," Emil's answer was in just as quiet and as monotonic voice, Law had when he read out loud. She put her sprawled palms just above the waistband and slid them up, along his spine, all the way to the shoulders. "I still stand by this, I would like to be friends with you." Emil moved back, sitting by Law's knee now, instead of hips. "You're just yet to convince me you'd like to be mine back."

There were times she thought she saw a glimpse of this desire in him. Back when he sat with her in the broom closet and then snuck around Polar Tang, hiding from his kids. Back when she found out he was collecting scalps for her so she could play with hair whenever she wanted to. But... She refused. Emil refused to believe that he wanted to till she had not a shred of doubt. Yes, things between them were better now than ever. Definitely better than back when he pushed her into the void state because he made her believe he had simply used her...

Emil sighed and got back to work; without a single word, she applied some more oil onto Law's right thigh.

Law didn't say anything either.

So, it was strictly business.

His reading was as bad and lifeless as ever but the story _was_ interesting.

###  72 [@conquiistador](https://conquiistador.tumblr.com/) **asked** : “I heard you have a mirror of me. May I see it? ~” [show us your Doflamingo! I know you have one!]

  * no meme
  * answer by Flamin in One Piece // 29/11/2020



Flamin lounged on the bannister, one leg swinging back and forth, back and forth as he gazed upon an opulent entryway. Some called them twins, some called them mirrors, some called them doppelgangers. Flamin had heard about them yet it was the first time he had a pleasure of meeting his own.

One that apparently had met others like them before.

Flamin could but did not hide a smile growing on his lips the longer he analysed at the other.

It was going to be challenging. Interesting. _Rewarding_.

Flamin attached one of his strings to the ceiling and easily swung down, stopping a pace or two away from the other. "Welcome~ Fu fu fu~ " he purred, raising one eyebrow as he eyed the other down and back up. He rose both hands to his sides, palms up. "Exquisite," he breathed out, low enough only his ‘mirror’ should be able to hear it.

Only his mirror was worthy to hear such prises coming from Flamin’s lips.

Their outfits were different and Flamin was sure he did not own anything the other wore but he agreed with the other’s choices and could see himself wear it... Literally. Right in front of himself.

His fingers itched to trace them along the other’s jaw, sculpted neck; wrap around it... It ought to wait though - the finest things in life required time to mature. The finest things in life were worth the wait.

“Everybody...” Flamin spoke up, his eyes never averting from the other, savouring each line of their build. “ _Leave_.”

Within seconds, his minions and underlings scurried away, closing doors behind them, leaving Flaming and the other alone in the grand entryway.

“You seem to be my senior in at least one aspect.” He meant the fact it was the first time Flamin met his mirror but he didn’t specify. “As an excellent host, I shall let it slide you called me _it_ and let you chose the area we shall head to to enjoy ourselves to the fullest.”

He stepped closer and breathed in through his nose, enjoying the other’s choice of cologne as well. “Garden? Dining room? Playroom? My office?” Bedroom lingered on his tongue but he stopped it. He was beyond curious whether the other would suggest it or not. Was he there for business or pleasure?

###  73 anonymous **asked** : 💬-All muses while drunk

  * [Send 💬 to read my muse’s thoughts in this very moment](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637333878441443328/send-to-read-my-muses-thoughts-in-this-very)
  * answer by Law in one Piece, Penguin in One Piece, Shachi in One Piece, Flynn in One Piece, Stan in One Piece, Norris in One Piece, Cherri in One Piece // 12/12/2020



Law twirled his glass, watching the last bits of ice slid along the bottom, on a thing layer of amber liquid. Over and over. Around and around. Smaller and smaller. In circles, swirling around each other till there was nothing left. _Like us, in this miserable world_.

Sitting on the floor, Penguin rolled his glass between his palms. He leant his head back against a couch seat. He stared at the ceiling, trying to follow the path of piping. _One Two. Three..._ He giggled to himself. _Those pipes had a child, now there’s four of them_.

Shachi belched and laid down on the table, reaching for a bottle all the way on the other side. _Come here_. He groaned and squinted and wiggled his fingers at the bottle at his fingertips. _There are too many legs on the floor to walk to you, you walk to me_.

Flynn finished his bottle and sprawled on top of a couch backrest. So nice. So soft. He cracked one eye open and looked at his father at the feet end of the couch before glancing down at Penguin’s head just below his shoulder. _So adorable_. He grinned and poked the tiny penguin on top of Penguin’s hat. _Handsome fella~_.

Stan snored away, with his head back and mouth open. He had passed out a long time ago.

Norris stumbled back into the room. He burped and paused. _Should I go back?_ With the taste of bile creeping back up his throat... _What I_ should _, is to never mix alcohols again_. He stumbled closer to the table and squinted at a bottle Shachi’s been trying to reach. He pushed it forward, closer to him, gaining some happy, bubbly sound. _The hell, that sounded like a baby_. He scratched his beard and looked over the remaining bottles and glasses. _Come to me, babies. He grabbed them all and mixed_.

Cherri watched Norris and shook his head. With a long sigh, he took a tiny sip of his martini. _My poor doves don’t know how to pace themselves_. He looked at a clock. Almost an hour since they turned from merry into this miserable display. _How long till they all pass out?_

~~Bepo and Jess don’t drink.~~

###  74 [@featheatre](https://featheatre.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "Your ship never changes, huh?"

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 12/12/2020



Emil snorted as she carried out a stack of cushions. “It’s actually Caramel two. I crashed the first one no more than a year after setting sails.” Swinging from foot to foot, she spread them out on the benches outside - it wasn’t a good idea to let them sit there all the time.

As amusing as it would be to watch Doflamingo try to squeeze indoor, she wasn’t really hoping for it.

“I think we met after that so yeah, my ship never changes. Why would she? She’s a ship. Ships don’t really change on their own.” Emil patted cushions for him to sit on before lifting both arms to stretch. “How’s going? Came for a massage?”

###  75 [@invictarre](https://invictarre.tumblr.com/) **asked** : “I heard you have a mirror of me. May I see it? ~” [show us your Doflamingo! I know you have one!]

  * [*: ･ﾟ✧ among us sentence starters.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637342134163423232/memesfromstuff-%EF%BE%9F-among-us-sentence)
  * answer by Emil in Pokemon // 13/12/2020



“What do you mean?” Emil dipped another chip into her banana milkshake and popped it into her mouth.

Bor - her Corviknight - stepped closer and nudged her shoulder with his beak.

Without looking away from Leon, Emil picked a longer chip, dipped it into the milkshake again.

Bor snatched it as soon as it was out.

Emil looked down at her bag of chips and back up at Leon. “Do you mean those?” She had to admit that not many people have ever considered the possibility of mixing those two. It always entertained her how many people looked odd at her.

"Have you ever had salted caramel? The idea is similar. Salt makes the sweet taste a bit sweeter and deep-fried potatoes, on their own, are neutral flavour wise. I know recipes for fried potato pancakes that can be eaten both savoury and sweet." Emil picked up the bag and offered it, sliding the milkshake closer as well. "Wanna try it?"

###  76 [@auriferous-flare](https://auriferous-flare.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ❄️😑❄️- Just injured and on deaths doorstep

  * [Send ‘❄️😑❄️’ for my muse to find your muse lying half buried in the snow.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637412838632275968/libraryofmemes-send-for-my-muse-to-find)
  * answer by Law in One Piece, Shachi in One Piece, Penguin in One Piece // 13/12/2020



It was too late, wasn’t it? Too late to turn and walk away.

Law rolled his shoulders, pushing the wool-lined collar higher on his neck. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. The warm aroma of his coffee filled him and his brow relaxed. Cracking one eye open, he scanned the woman Penguin and Shachi had found in a snowbank.

It looked nasty but wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

He took a sip of his coffee and sighed in content, lightly kicking the woman's boot.

"Captain?" Shachi looked up at him, already holding the woman up, already wrapping his jacket around her shoulders while Penguin held her prosthetic hand, staring at it.

"Fine." Law nodded toward the submarine and turned toward it. If he was alone when he found her, he would leave her behind. It was his crew who was compassionate for some reason. “Bring her to the infirmary.”

###  77 [@chopperpirate](https://chopperpirate.tumblr.com/) **asked** : “The night is darkest just before dawn. But keep your eyes open; if you avert your eyes from the dark, you'll be blind to the rays of a new day...So keep your eyes open, no matter how dark the night ahead may be.”

  * no meme
  * answer by Law in One Piece // 13/12/2020



Law grunted. With his head propped on his hand, he flipped a page of a medical journal he was reading, scratched the tip of his nose and frowned.

What?

He looked up to Chopper on the opposite side of the library. His eyebrows knitted tighter as he mulled over the world the other had just recited.

Have they made any sense? Maybe for other people. As if _he_ would look into the light instead of the darkness. If Law had learned anything in his whole life, it was to plan for the worst. Wasn't it obvious? Wasn't it the most basic tactic? To torment one's opponent for extended periods of time; give them brief moments of rest; be their 'darkness'; strike again and again when they seem to relax; when they dare to _hope_ it's going to be better?

"I thought you were reading a medical textbook, mister Chopper." Law rolled his shoulders and shifted in his seat, resting his head on his first once again. "Not some collection of fortune cookie prophecies."

###  78 [@askku-chan](https://askku-chan.tumblr.com/) a **sked** : "How do you think your life will look like in 20 years?"

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 23/12/2020



"Twenty years, huh?" Emil clicked her tongue and moved a hot iron back into a blazing forge. "How old will I be at that time? Forty-five? Forty-six?" How old was she again? Probably mid-twenties but with her general lack of sense of time and the 'issue' with her birthday, she wasn't sure anymore.

Shrugging, Emil made a 'whatever' grunt and moved to a side table. A borrowed side table with her own tea set. "In the best-case scenario, I'll be dead and my corpse will be long turned into a skeleton." It might sound like a bad, overused joke by that point or a bad cliche but that was what laid at the very bottom of her 'hopes' for future. The idea that one fine day she _will_ be dead was what stopped her from just outright breaking down, her neck and the last promise she made to him.

Emil pulled off her work gloves, took a sip of her tea, plopped down onto a borrowed chair and propped her feet on up a borrowed crate. "In a bit less best-case scenario-" Emil rolled the cup between her palms "- I think I would go back to Anvis by then. Rebuild my house - as nice as it would be to find my house in the same condition I left it in, I have no delusions it's nigh impossible. Maybe I would make my smithy even bigger. I have a workshop onboard Caramel but I can't exactly work with flames on it. Sure, I can..." Emil pressed her lips as she swept her eyes throughout the interior. The interior that probably would be pitch dark if not for the forge. "I can _borrow_ other smiths' smithies but it's not the same as working in your own place."

She took a long sip and hummed, relaxing in her seat. "I low key miss working through the night, only to step out of the hot smithy into a crisp morning air. Waves crash against the cliff my house is on. I'm barefoot and there's dew on the grass. Birds had already woken up and are singing in the forest. You are tired after the work and everything you wanted to do was to take a shower to scrub off all that sweat and go to sleep in the fresh linen but you just stand there with grass tickling your feet, the crisp air cooling your skin and smell of pine and sea filling your nose." Emil smiled. "Yeah, if I'm still alive in twenty years, I think I'll settle somewhere again - maybe Anvis, maybe some other place - and just get back to smithing full time."

###  79 [@trafalgar-bleedingheart-law](https://trafalgar-bleedingheart-law.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Law - Booth + 8 & 16 // Smol - Booth + 8, 11, 15 & 21 // :D

  * [Emil's Tea Booth](https://postmortemlullabies.tumblr.com/post/638404190118543360/send-booth-number-for-emil-to-serve-you-feel)
  * 8\. Hot chocolate & 16\. Bacon / 8. Hot chocolate, 11. Biscuits, 15. Pancakes & 21\. Kiss on a cheek 
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/12/2020



"Alright then," Emil hummed as she lit up a fire under two pans, pulled out two mugs and filled them with rich chocolate - the lovely aroma filled the area. "You'll be getting one with marshmallows-" she slid it toward the older Law "-and yours will be with whipped cream cause I feel like that." Emil also stuck in a heart-shaped wafer before sliding it toward the younger Law.

She turned away from them to drop three slices of bacon on one pan and pour pancake batter on the other. "You'll have to give those a moment but..." She chuckled and trotted around the counter, so Smol. "I can give you kisses now~" She smooched Smol's one cheek then the other and - feeling generous - pulled Law in, to press her lips against his temple. "Extras are on the house." As if everything there wasn't 'on the house' for them already. "What biscuits would you like, Law?" From under the counter, Emil pulled out a tin and opened it in front of him. There was an array of biscuits: chocolate, vanilla, gingerbread, with jam and without; peanut butter ones, chocolate chip cookies and many more.

Not long after, they both had plates in front of them: Law with a heap of bacon (and Emil's mental note to add onigiri to the menu) and Smol's with a pile of pancakes.

###  80 [@trafalgar-bleedingheart-law](https://trafalgar-bleedingheart-law.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Glint ordering for Crow because shy bean - Booth + 7 & 12 //I know he isn't meant to be on the blog but I wanted to xD

  * [Emil's Tea Booth](https://postmortemlullabies.tumblr.com/post/638404190118543360/send-booth-number-for-emil-to-serve-you-feel)
  * 7\. Frozen iced tea & 12\. Cinnamon rolls
  * answer by Emil in One Piece? // 24/12/2020



"That will be frozen iced tea and cinnamon rolls," Emil hummed and took out a paper bag. Swinging from foot to foot, using a pair of tongs, she transferred two, still warm and aromatic rolls into the bag. "Say Glint, does that mean Crow has a bit of a sweet tooth?" She put the bag on the counter and turned to the freezer. "Or are you just ordering sweet things because you don't know either and you're testing out." She put a whole tub of mango frozen iced tea on the counter and scooped it into a plastic cup. "Then again, considering what a baby refusing to eat he is, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he _himself_ doesn't know whether he likes sweets or not."

Emil lidded the cup and paused. "You know what." Sh grabbed the paper bag back and dropped the third roll. "He's a cinnamon roll himself." She chuckled and slid both the bag and the cup closer to Glint. "Now, here's a question, Glint." With both hands on her hips, she eyed him. "How will you take those to Crow? Do you have some scientific beam or something that lets you carry things?"

###  81 [@askku-chan](https://askku-chan.tumblr.com/) **asked** : booth + 29

  * [Emil's Tea Booth](https://postmortemlullabies.tumblr.com/post/638404190118543360/send-booth-number-for-emil-to-serve-you-feel)
  * 29\. Bad joke
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/12/2020



Emil leant forward, resting elbows on a counter of her definitely - with the owner's permission - borrowed shop. With her hands together, she tapped both forefingers against her lips. "A bad joke, a bad joke..." She hummed, trying to recall a beary punny joke. It was Kuma after all! Any bad joke _had to_ contain some bear pun!

"Here's one!" Emil grinned. "What do you call a bear who got caught out in the rain?" She paused for an obligatory second or two. "A drizzly bear."

###  82 [@medicus-mortem](https://medicus-mortem.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "Hey, buddy," Law says, striding up to Bepo. He hands out an entire salmon wrapped up in a bow for his polar bear friend. "Don't eat it all in one gulp. You'll get a stomach ache. Oh, and Merry Christmas I guess."

  * no meme
  * answer by Bepo in One Piece // 25/12/2020



Bepo paused in his track and sniffed. Something smelled fishy. Therefore tasty. Also like Captain. Therefore nice. His ears flicked when Captain called him. Gleeful, he turned; he knew it! Captain was nearby!

"Oh!" Bepo breathed in at the sight and what a sight it was! A salmon! Captain held a big, juicy salmon! Bepo already started salivating at the thought of digging his teeth into its delicate flesh. He took the offered gift and lifted it to his nose, taking a long whiff. A prime specimen; it was going to be _heavenly_. Captain had a good nose... Or eye. 

"Ah..." He paused, lowering his head. "Aye aye, Captain," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Yes, he might have done that; he might have eaten big fishes in one, swift gulp, which resulted in a disarming tummy ache... More than once. More than a handful of times. Bepo's head sunk lower with each time he recalled.

Either way, he should give Captain something...

"Captain!" Bepo's embarrassment and gloom were gone as quick as they appeared. "Thank you, Captain!" Beaming, he reached out and swooped him - and the salmon - into a tight hug. "Thank you, Captain. Merry Christmas I guess to you too!" Bepo rubbed his cheek against his. "You're the best Captain I could ever get."

###  83 [@ikkaku-of-heart](https://ikkaku-of-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "Hey, Merry Christmas, Bepo!" Ikkaku said, handing him his present. It was two framed photos; one of the crew in their awesome poses, the other of him and Law taking a nap on the deck of the Tang. The yellow picture frames were decorated with the jolly roger and cute little fish. "Wanna help me bake some gingerbread cookies? I think I've finally got the recipe right."

  * no meme
  * answer by Bepo in One Piece // 25/12/2020



Bepo looked up from his work. "Hello, Ikkaku," he beamed, getting up. "Merry Critmas to you too!" He wiped as much stray ink off his hands as his old rag would allow before accepting the gifts.

"I remember this!" he laughed, looking at the top photo. "It was the first time we practised after Jean Bart joined." Bepo couldn't help but smile at the photo and memories. Not that he tried to stop it. His chest felt warm and fuzzy whenever he thought about the crew. About his family. Each and every crewmember Captain picked grew to be a sibling. Someone to share joys and sorrows with. Someone to support and watch your back... And annoy.

Captain would comment the heat in his chest and lightness in his belly might be a sign of an illness but Bepo didn't mind; he would gladly be terminally ill with this 'illness'. "With Jean Bart in the centre, the shape of it looks a lot better." Before that, they just stood in lines. There was nothing wrong with those - they had plenty of fun striking those poses but the diamond shape with Jean Bert's height in the middle looked... More awesome.

Bepo moved the photo under the second one. He frowned and brought the frame closer. "I don't remember this one." Of course. He was asleep. So was Captain, leaning against his belly. Bepo could imagine Captain shifting back and forth with his every breath, as his own belly moved up and down. Had it been nice weather on that day? Was Captain comfortable? Was he warm? The light in the photo seemed bright so probably it was warm... Bepo still couldn't place the moment.

He chuckled and gave a slight shrug.

It didn't matter, did it? He made it possible for Captain to have a peaceful, comfortable nap many times and hoped there would be many, many more. This moment might have happened last month or last year, or it might be something that would only happen.

"Thank you, Ikkaku." Holding the frames to his chest, Bepo bowed his head. "I love those." His smile grew wider, causing his eyes to shrink as he leant over. "Don't tell Shachi or Penguin," he whispered, "but I think I'll be smiling each time I look at those. They are great!" He trotted in place before circling around Ikkaku, toward the door. "I'd love to help you out with cookies! I'll just hang those beside my bed and be right back to give you a _huge_ hug first!"

// yes, I'm aware I wrote 'Critmas', not 'Christmas'

###  84 [@askku-chan](https://askku-chan.tumblr.com/) **asked** : A cookie for her was big, made of nuts, with tiny lentils on the top.

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 27/12/2020



"Ahhh!" Emil held the cookie up in both hands, grinning at it in delight. "Thank you, Kuma! This smells delicious!" The nutty aroma was obvious and the chunky shape was typical for cookies made out of nuts. There was something smooth on the top though. Their shape reminded Emil that of m&m's or skittles. She was willing to guess those were m&m's - they made more sense...

Now she wanted to find out how nutty cookies with skittles would taste like but getting rid of strawberry ones would be an ordeal.

Her grin grew even wider with a slight chuckle. "I've had a little craving for a peanut butter chocolate cookie!" Was Emil aware it wasn't a peanut butter chocolate cookie? Yes, of course, she was. Did she care? No. Anyway, it was close enough one might make an argument it still classified as such.

###  85 [@sunfirekid](https://sunfirekid.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "Merry Christmas, Emil!" Hiru grinned proudly as he handed her a gift that contained quite the horrendous looking Christmas sweater. A gift, that from his experience with Emil, he knew would be perfect for her the minute he saw it. Especially since he also was wearing the exact same sweater. Yes, he got matching ugly Christmas sweaters. However, Hiru being Hiru couldn't just get her a gag gift as there was also a small charm bracelet within the folded sweater.

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 27/12/2020



Emil swallowed and put away her takeout noodles on the bench beside her. "Thank you, Hiru~" She dusted her hands on her trousers before taking the package. Humming a carefree tune and swinging from one foot to the other to the rhythm, she peeled and ripped the packaging off. Inside was a folded up, soft cloth - it felt like knitted wool. "A Christmas sweater!" she called out - grinning - a second before unfolding the woollen cloth. It _was_ a sweater but-

"Oh?" Emil lifted the sweater over the head and directed her eyes down - as if it mattered. Something had fallen out of the sweater folds. Something small that was now just a lump on the ground. "What's that?" Holding the first part of the gift under the arm, Emil picked up the second part. She held it up in both hands and spread out. Now - that it wasn't a lump - she recognised the shape for what it was. "It's a nice bracelet, Hiru." She smiled, yes, but it was nowhere as wide or enthusiastic as with the sweater. "Thank you." She slid it onto her wrist and the little charms - a fish, an ice cone and a teddy bear - dangled a little with each her movement. "I just don't wear any jewellery on regular and I don't think I'll start. Still, thank you." The _only_ piece of jewellery Emil wore regularly was her engagement ring, worn as a necklace.

"Now, back to the sweater." Emil stuffed it in between her knees; pulled off her hoodie, which she dropped onto the bench backrest; pulled the sweater on. "Ta-dah!" She called out, with her arms outstretched. "It's great!" She rubbed her hands against the sleeves, her smile growing by the second. It was warm and cosy and everything one might want from a sweater... Just one thing was missing...

"One question though..." With her head down, Emil pulled at the bottom of the sweater. With her lips pursed and eyebrows raised, she directed her eyes toward the shape she recognised as Hiru. A shape. Hiru was a shape. Her new gift was a shape. The bench was a shape. People passing them on this street were nothing but shapes. A cat hiding in a box in an alley and a dog barking at it. A barmaid pouring liquid - probably beer - into the third tankard. An apple a woman was examining down the road. Two boys playing a swordfight in the backyard... All of those were just shapes. Shapes she was aware of but... Held no pattern, no colour. Was her sweater a regular, uncoloured sweater or a _Christmas_ sweater?

"What does it look like?"

###  86 [@auriferous-flare](https://auriferous-flare.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Left on Emli's kitchen cabinet was a bunch of candy apples of different flavours and sprinkles even chocolate covered ones, with a message in both writing and in Brail saying "I'm really sorry I was such a prick before, I was really stressed out and you didn't deserve it, Enjoy these candy apples, Emil I grew these apples myself at my ships greenhouse"

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 27/12/2020



Emil put her shopping bag on the counter and - pursing her lips- stood there, in her kitchen, with hands on her hips. There were candy apples on her counter. At least a couple of somethings that were apple-shaped and had thin and long sticks sticking out from the tops. Some of them seemed to have smooth surfaces. Some seemed to have irregular surfaces typical for sprinkle covered doughnuts. Were those candied apples? Maybe. Emil wasn't sure but decided to think of them as such till proven otherwise.

"Bor?" She leaned forward, lifting her head to face her sparrow friend; he had sat on the low wall dividing the kitchen from the living space and - probably - was eyeing the apples. "Notes?" If there was any, they weren't stood up, making it easier for her to notice. Yes, she could detect single sheets of paper laying flat on flat surfaces but for that, she would have to concentrate her haki. Why should she do that if she could just ask Bor?

He chirped, fluttered down and jumped a few times in place, flapping his wings.

"Thank you." Emil reached the place in front of him and - sure enough - a card; she picked it up, twirled between fingers. There were regular bumps on it. Braille?

Whoever had left those apples for her, was familiar with her enough to know she was blind but not familiar enough to know she _couldn't_ read Braille. Did they know she adored apples or was it a wild guess? Either way, they had to be ballsy to waltz _inside_ her ship, uninvited, while she was away. Emil chuckled, flipping the card again (she would have to be careful not to touch her hands to her eyes and mouth or anything else really till she confirmed neither it nor apples were poisoned).

Emil showed Bor both sides. "Is there writing?"

He chirped again, sat down, got up and sat down once more. A 'yes'.

"Good Bor." Emil hummed and scratched the top of his head with the forefinger she _hadn't_ touched the note with. She would have to find some blueberries for him. "Let's find out what's on it."

It wasn't long till Emil found out - all it took was approaching the closest person in the port. Even knowing that Yukina sent those (and Emil was willing to believe it because what was the alternative? Someone had recently decided to start spying on Emil and took this opportunity to impersonate Yukina and sneak toxic treats onboard her ship?) Emil didn't eat them. Yukina was a botanist, making medicines from her plants. That _probably_ meant Yukina knew how to prepare poison. Yes, the note was apologising but from what Emil knew about Yukina - which was next to nothing - the note might have been a lie and the apples laced.

Still, Emil didn't bin them. She took one and gifted it to someone on a ship next to hers. They ate it. They were still alive on the next day.

Only _then_ Emil eat the rest, sharing with Bor.

They were delicious and it was nice to know the snapping bit was due to Yukina being stressed out about something - it wasn't normal. It wasn't something that was going to remain. If it had been, Emil would have stoped visiting Yukina. Why would she? Yes, annoying people was entertaining but Emil preferred to participate in a friendly banter than malicious torment.

Well, malicious torment had its time and place but it wasn't then or there.

One thing was sure though: Emil was going to rub the fact Yukina just walked _inside_ Emil's ship without an invitation _while_ being all iffy about letting Emil into her greenhouse! Talk about hypocrisy!

###  87 [@despairforme](https://despairforme.tumblr.com/) **asked** : [ booth + 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 30. xDD ]

  * [Emil's Tea Booth](https://postmortemlullabies.tumblr.com/post/638404190118543360/send-booth-number-for-emil-to-serve-you-feel)
  * 8\. Hot chocolate, 11. Biscuits, 12. Cinnamon rolls, 13. Cake, 14. Pie, 15. Pancakes & 30\. Bad joke
  * answer by Emil in Modern // 28/12/2020



With a raised eyebrow, Emil looked down at her notepad; at the numbers on it; all seven of them. She snorted. "If I didn't know how much you can eat, Nnoitra, I would have thought you just couldn't make up your mind what you wanted and went with a bit of everything." She lifted a lid of a cookie jar and reached inside. "You know you _will_ have to pay for those. We don't charge much but still." She picked a random biscuit from the mix - it happened to be a peanut butter one - and put it on a plate.

The co-owners were a pair of eccentric but rich writers who had opened this cafe more for the environment to write in that to actually profit from. Emil worked there a few hours on Wednesday afternoons for her own entertainment. Save for a few rules what and when to serve the owners, each person could operate the cafe however they wanted. Emil's policy was to give the clients a choice of the type of their orders but not specifics.

It wasn't long before Emil added to the plate a cinnamon roll, a slice of red velvet cake and a slice of an apple pie. She slid them and a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows over to Nnoitra. "You'll have to wait a bit for pancakes." As she spoke, Emil turned to a stove behind the counter and poured pre-prepared pancake batter into a pan. It sizzled and settled and Emil let it be as she wiped her hands on a tea towel.

"As for the bad joke." She hummed, resting her elbows on the counter and ripping a small piece of her own cinnamon roll-off. She popped it into her mouth and chewed, looking out the front window. Yes, the building was in an awkward location - on top of a tall retaining wall and one had to either climb a ladder from the bottom or travel through narrow alleys in between surrounding buildings to get to the front door... But the view was marvellous. Especially during springs when one could see over the building opposite - at the bottom of the wall - into an enormous park with plenty of fruit trees... That day though, in cold, snowless December, it was rather dull and rainy. Emil was willing to bet that the world that _always_ looked grey to her, actually _was_ grey on that very day.

Emil smiled and turned to flip the pancake. "Why do colds make for bad criminals?" Pausing for the obligatory second, she leaned back against the counter and grinned at Nnoitra. "Because they are very easy to catch."

###  88 [@despairforme](https://despairforme.tumblr.com/) **asked** : [ What was your favorite thing about Emil? (for ghost!zack) ] // [@xfaucheuse](https://xfaucheuse.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Zack, what was your favorite thing about Emil?

  * no meme
  * answer by ghost Zack in One Piece



"Heh, this one's easy!" Zack grinned and lifted both hands, hooking his fingers as if squeezing something. "I mean, have you seen her ass? Em's flat as a plank but damn this ass and legs are to _die_ for!" His grin widened and he couldn't hold down a laugh - his act was nowhere as good as Em's, "Even she likes those herself!" He - quite dramatically - threw both arms over the head and openly snorted. Then chuckled some more.

"Seriously tho-" Zack continued, rubbing his cheeks with both hands "-the actual answer is east too. Maybe because it's a bit cheaty." He tapped his toes against the floor and a spectral armchair grew from the ground. It looked way more ghost-like than he did; it was bluish, see-through and a touch glowy. He himself looked mostly like a living human.

"It's Em's smiles." He plopped down onto the spectral seat - it brightened where he touched it only to settle to the previous state after a few seconds. "It's cheaty because it's plural." Zack leant his head back and took a deep breath, with his eyes wide, looking into the distance - into the past. "I think it's always been the thing I loved about her. I can barely remember the day we met. I was what? Six? I think I was six. Or seven. Doesn't matter." Zack shook his head and hand. "The point it all I can remember was that I saw Em fight a bunch of other, local boys. I helped him out and he was so happy and his smile just made me wanna stick around so I could see more of it. Yes, 'he'," Zack snorted, "back then, I was convinced Em was a boy." He learned his mistake on the same day.

"Eh, her smiles." Zack relaxed on the seat, slumping down like putty in sunlight. With both elbows on the armrests, he entwined his fingers atop the stomach. "Even her resting face is this slight, relaxed smile. Like she's relaxed, confident and content and nothing in the world can waver that."

"Or when she smirks that mischievous smirk at you." Breathing in, Zack lifted his hands, rubbing his thumbs against fingers. "You can just _smell_ the fun in the air. She will look at you from the corner of her half-lidded eye, and only one corner of her lips will go up. There's a very nasty idea brewing in her head and you just _know_ it's going to be glorious."

"Speaking about nasty." He pressed both his palms against his cheeks and wiggled his eyebrows. "Hot damn the way Em smiled at me when she decided or realised that she wanted me." He sharply breathed in and slowly out. "Like, like, with her lips parted, she would breathe in, straightening her back up and then breathe out through her nose, relaxing down. Her eyes would lid, her lips would curl. It would be a lot like the mischievous smirk but in this case, both corners curl up and again, you knew she had something planned but it would be something she was going to do _to_ you, not _with_ you and..." Zack blinked and shifted in his armchair, lifting right foot onto the left knee. "Well, it never failed to turn me on. Carrying on!"

"Her chuckle is contagious too. At least it always has been in my case. We didn't have many chances to laugh during our imprisonment - we quickly learned that if we laughed and enjoyed ourselves openly in the evenings, Kermanilian's training would be more brutal on the following day. Ramzen didn't care whether we were happy or miserable - he wanted results. Kermanilian was getting off on our suffering. We truly relaxed only when Emil couldn't sense him in the manor; when we knew he wasn't spying on us. We would laugh and giggle and dance and have at least _some_ semblance of a normal life."

Zack sighed and slumped. "I don't regret forcing her to give me that promise but... I can't sit here - in the living world - all the time. Being here is tiring; I gotta go back to the afterlife to recharge. But each time I check on her? It breaks my heart. Don't get me wrong, Em's doing a _lot_ better than she had. She's found people she loves and she's improving and I'm proud of the progress she's made it's just..." He sniffed and rubbed his eye. "I'm waiting for the day her smile doesn't _have_ to be a lie. A lie Em has to keep on telling herself to keep going."

// congrats, I made myself cry with this

###  89 [@xfaucheuse](https://xfaucheuse.tumblr.com/) **asked** : emil, why did you call your crew the post mortem pirates?? [ i got u, liz ]

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece



Emil raised her forefinger. "First of all, I wasn't the one who came up with this name. Back when I was deciding how to call our little crew, a certain angry owl suggested this name. Post Mortem Pirates!" Emil laughed with hands on her hips, chest out and head high. "It sounded awesome and I loved it so I took it and ran with it. Later I designed a jolly roger with a crow skull yo match and I haven't regretted a second of it." Chuckling, Emil shrugged. "It's funny considering the only reason I even decided to call myself a pirate was because Marines had been calling me that for a while. One fine day I just thought 'screw that' and embraced the label."

"As to why I liked it so much..." Shrugging, Emil blew a raspberry, then made an 'Idon'tknow' sound. She picked the teapot and poured a cup for herself and Dani. "I would lie if I said it's one thing for sure." She put the cups on the table and plopped down onto the couch. "I like spooky things for starters. Pretty much always had. I can't remember it but Jaya told me that I was far more excited for Halloween than Christmas or any other holiday. Skeletons, vampires, spiders and bats. That's my jam. I like bright and silly things too." Emil chuckled "That's probably why I don't dress up like a goth but yeah, spooky, Halloween themed things always were up to my alley." Emil sat up straight and pointed at Dani. " _Except_ for cats. If it was up to me I would kick them up into the sun. They've never liked me and I've never liked them back. I blame the fact I'm a fish on that. And I don't care they were fine with my parents, I'm gonna blame it on the fact I'm a fish regardless!"

"Either way, moving on." Emil picked up her cup and blew at her tea before taking a sip. "Going in the chronological order, the next thing would be that I died." Emil bobbed her head to the left. "Not literally." To the right. "Unless we count the broken heart and lack of will to live as death." She frowned; shrugged; pushed it away and down and buried under a tonne of fluff - a carefree smile back on her lips. "Existential crises aside, I faked my death. I was getting fed up with headhunters riding my home village to get me while all I wanted was to work in the smithy so I planned out how to fake my own death and did just that. I moved to Anvis and lived there till I was twenty-three."

"Next!" Emil put away the teacup and trotted to her bedroom. She returned after a while, holding up one of her hoodies. The skeleton pattern hoodie. Unlike most designs that had the pattern painted on, this one had sewn on patches. Emil could actually sense the bumps in the fabric. "Jaya and Monie had it custom made for me. It was their unbirthday gift for me. I _loved_ it." Emil hugged the hoodie before draping it onto the backrest of her couch and sitting back down. "The same day I visited and got it, some thugs attacked the village. I killed them all but before I did I found out it was my oh so precious stepsister, Zolien, that was their boss." Emil leant over to Dani. "For the record, Zolien was Ramzen's daughter - the dude who blinded me and used me as a battle animal turned spy. In the official records he adopted me and Zolien despised the idea of being stepsister to someone like me so out of the whole wretched family, she was the only one whom I actually low key enjoyed calling 'sis'."

"So!" Emil took another sip of her tea. "Having now the skeleton hoodie, an old wrench to kill and my usual amount of stupid ideas and the bottomless wells of trolling, I borrowed a scythe, hopped onto Bor's back and flew over to Zolien's manor. So yea... Picture this..." Squinting her eyes, Emil waved her hands - painting the picture. "It's dark. It's foggy." She had no idea if it had been foggy or not but it didn't matter." The ball is in its peak, you can hear the music but you're a guard posted at the gate. You shift from foot to foot to warm up a bit and hold down a yawn. What time is it? Past midnight perhaps. Your guard buddy points into the shadows. You see weird, white shapes. You see a glint of something sharp. You're not sure what it is. You grip your sabre..." Emil paused. "A person steps out. Those weird white spots? They were a skeleton pattern on their hoodie. The sharp glint? It was an old scythe. 'A bit late for Halloween', your buddy jokes. Then... A song."

Emil once again leaned over to Dani and sang. "[Come little children](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eL6I2xS6zk). I take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come, little children. The time's come to play, here in my garden os _shadows_." With a smirk, she leaned back and rolled her teacup between hands, enjoying the warmth against her as always cold palms. "You draw your weapon, it's eating too creepy. This prankster has to leave. They move and are at your buddy. Their scream dies off and the person is at you. You raise the weapon but they are faster and slice off your whole arm. You fall, watch them breach the gate. You hear a caw and an _enormous_ crow walks past you. You grip your stump. You still hear the singing. This haunting song. You're bleeding. You need to stop it. You buddy! You lock your eyes with them and scream. Their head is three feet away from the rest of their body." Emil chuckled into her cup. "It wasn't a person. It was death."

She snapped her fingers. "And that's how I got my epithet! The Lullaby of Death. I was _not_ planning for that but I _loved_ it. At least I _suppose_ it was this guard's story that caused it. As far as I'm aware, Marines had no idea who I was so they gave me this epithet and only later found out it was me. They probably had to dig out info on me from their archives, I was officially dead for-" she counted on her fingers "- five years. It's hilarious that the one time I decided to use a scythe was the time I got my epic epithet from. Scythes are rubbish weapons. I get the symbology but as a weapon? Nah. I mean a version with the blade inverted - the battle scythe - is solid but the farmer's scythe? Nah."

"That would be all I guess." Emil took a big gulp of her tea - it was cold enough to do that without scalding her mouth. "I like spooky. I used to be dead. I have an awesome grim riper themed epithet. Out of the three, I got two from Marines. They also branded me a pirate first so that would make three out of four." Emil lifted the cup in a toast. "It was only fitting that I picked a name that not only I enjoyed but honoured the organisation who made me this."

###  90 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : What kind of person does Emil hate the most?

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 07/01/2021



Emil snorted. "Myself." She shook her head and took out the cupboard a mug with a small sculpture of a bear on the handle. "Edge lording aside, I have a general dislike for hypocrites and narcissists."

"There nothing wrong with a bit of 'do as I say, not as I do' - for example, when the one saying that is struggling with the same problem themselves - but when it goes into the realm of _preaching_ while _consciously_ doing the opposite... Well, it rubs me pretty much as wrong as sandpaper and I feel like rubbing literal sandpaper against their face." Emil recalled all the times she accidentally ran sandpaper across her fingers - how it stung - and imagined this sensation of rough sand dragging against her back and face. All those tiny, irritating, bloody groves left in its wake... She shuddered. Not pleasant. Scratching was good - sensual even - but she would rather avoid getting rubbed with sandpaper by a mile.

Emil poured tea from her teapot and took out tea biscuits. "As for narcissists. Dunno. They rub me the wrong way too. Confident people are great. People who have a good gauge of their capabilities and know where it places them among others are fine. I'd like to think I have a good idea of what I'm capable of myself..." Scrunching her nose, she sat down on the couch and moved one biscuit toward Bor who jumped at it straight away. "People who hold themselves in bigger regard than justified... If insecure people are a bit adorable, narcissistic people are creepy." 

Emil shrugged and shifted on the couch - with her legs on the seat and back against a pillow and armrest, she louged. "Still, both of them are like an unpleasant smell. Something you'd rather avoid but at the end of the day, you don't hate them. What I _do_ hate." Raising her forefinger, Emil took an unhurried sip of her tea and sighed, settling further in her seat. "It's probably not surprising that would be people who try to hurt my family and those who attempt to limit my freedom. Well..." Emil snickered with her lips at the mug rim and - with her eyes closed - she breathed in the aroma; green tea, mango and lychee. "Luckily now, those are few and far in between. Another thing that will _always_ bring my ire are people who break promises. If you can rule lawyer yourself out of it, it's impressive, I'm going to applaud you. If you just _break_ it..." Emil's sighed and lowered the mug to her lap, tracing her fingers along the rim, around and around. With her head down and the blind gaze distant, she gave out a slow, low hum. "As far as I'm concerned, you deserve to be culled."

That made her a hypocrite, didn't it?

###  91 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "Over the shoulder"

  * [Send “Over the Shoulder” for my muse’s reaction to suddenly being picked up and flung over your muse’s shoulder like a bag.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639663058906693633/send-over-the-shoulder-for-my-muses-reaction-to)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 07/01/2021



Penguin walked in her direction.

Emil bit into her nearly finished apple. She just sat there, on a crate, by a wall, away from the main traffic of the somewhat busy port. Seagulls screeched. A dog barked in distance. A fishing boat emptied its load not far away. Ships lazily bopped on the gentle, salty breeze. Penguin still walked toward her as she 'watched' him, her eyes set exactly where she could sense his familiar presence. His silhouette in a boiler suit and a floppy hat with an adorable penguin atop.

Emil took another bite. Was he blushing? Whatever was on his mind, it clearly made him awkward. Shy. Would he ask for a favour? Was he planning to request something but wasn't sure how she would respond? She chuckled; a slight smirk curled her lips. She was curious. Curious, but patient; willing to wait to see.

"Hello, Penguin." She greeted him with a smile, unmoving from her seat. That was all she was willing to give him - whatever he wanted to say or do, he would have to follow through or find an excuse himself.

He opened his arms, moving in closer.

A hug? Emil was always for one so she lifted her arms.

Sure enough, he wrapped his arms around her torso but... Why was his head _under_ her arm?

Oh.

He picked her up; she burst out laughing.

"Penguin!" Holding onto the back of his boiler suit, Emil pushed herself up and 'looked' back. His hands were on her legs - she didn't mind in the slightest. His shoulder dug into her stomach - she was fine with that. She made no attempt to get down - why would she? It was fun. "I admit I didn't expect _that_! Is it revenge for when I carried you?" Emil called out, contemplating sticking the apple core down his suit collar. Maybe later.

"Now, for your reward... Or punishment." She shrugged. "I know, _I_ am going to enjoy that!" She threw the core toward a bin, let go of his suit and went slack. Her legs dropped on Penguin's front. Her torso flopped down his back.

Her hands landed on his butt.

She squeezed.

"Honk."

###  92 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 💤🌳

  * [Send “💤🌳” to find my muse sleeping under a tree.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639916095927631872/send-to-find-my-muse-sleeping-under-a-tree)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 10/01/2021



Nested on Emil's hip, Bor looked up at this approaching man. He blinked and tilted his head one way and the other.

This human seemed familiar. Wasn't he one of Emil's new friends?

Bor chirped and flapped his wings; even pecked Emil's skin.

Emil shifted and breathed in deeper. She rose her arms, till her fingers found the rough bark and kept on pushing, sliding herself a bit lower on her thick blanket in a wide yawn. "Hey, Pen." She clicked her tongue, cracking one eye up to direct it at him - at the place where she felt his head, hat and the birb atop it. "Do you wanna join?" She scooted to the side a bit and patted the edge of the blanket. Emil was sure she had _not_ been laying on this spot yet it was warm. She was warm; the sun must have been still a long way from setting.

"Come on, let's cuddle and snooze. I'll let you bury your face in my boobs for all it's worth." Her smile was dreamy - half asleep - when she scratched Bor's head with her forefinger. "Bor will keep the watch, right buddy?"

He flapped his wings again and chirped twice, low and higher; a yes.

###  93 Anonymous **asked** : Edging?

  * [Send me a kink and my muse will say if they are into it or not.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639963479284023297/send-me-a-kink-and-my-muse-will-say-if-they-are)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 10/01/2021



“It’s a ‘meh’ with new partners but a ‘yes’ with recurring ones.“

Emil hummed in thought. "Yeah. I mean I might roll along if the one night stand asks to be edged - I don’t mind it - but it’s not something that comes to my mind during those. Edging is way better when you know your partner - their little tells and quirks. When you know that this hitch in their voice, the quiver of their leg means they are oh so deliciously close. That a stoke or two, that a harder push would be all it would take to take them over.”

###  94 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ✌ : Is your muse good with their hands?

  * [Naughty Little Meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639963499654676480/naughty-little-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 10/01/2021



“The best~”

Emil chuckled. “Fun fact actually: I can give massages. Give yourself into my hands and I’ll turn you into soft putty. Once you’re in this relaxed bliss. Then I might slide my hand in between your legs and rub you into a heated bliss.“ Emil grinned. "I’m a selfish lover though and I don’t get a kick out of watching my partner squirm under my hands. It’s entertaining, sure, but if you wanna get all blissfully hot, you gotta earn it first.”

###  95 [@themercsadventures](https://themercsadventures.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ❤ : Where on their body is your muse most sensitive?

  * [Naughty Little Meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639963499654676480/naughty-little-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 10/01/2021



“The obvious standard of course. I’m particularly fond of getting my ass kneaded. Kisses on the inner thigh are amazing. Inner elbows and wrists are great too. Kisses, in general, are wonderful: I could entertain myself by kissing my partner all over. Here though-” Emil chuckled and pointed at her neck, just above the collarbone “-kiss me and nibble me here and I will mewl. Once upon a time I even orgasmed from being stimulated over here.”

It had been Zack though - Emil was yet to met another person whose sole presence could turn her on.

###  96 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ☌ : Would/does your muse have any special piercings anywhere? Would they get some?

  * [Naughty Little Meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639963499654676480/naughty-little-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 10/01/2021



“Nah, I don’t have any. I only have my ears pierced and I don’t even wear any earrings.”

“As for ever getting ones. I don’t think I would. If ear-piercing taught me anything is that it’s more annoying than it’s worth it. I don’t care if my partner has those - it’s their preference.” She hummed. “Okay, I might get some but only if I had long-lasting sex buddy and they happened to be into piercings. It’s yet to happen tho.”

###  97 [@keirstory](https://keirstory.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 😈-Favorite sex position?

  * [Naughty Little Meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639963499654676480/naughty-little-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 10/01/2021



“Pressed up against a wall or down into the bed - being trapped in between some surface and my partner’s hot chest. I want to feel their skin against mine. My legs are up, wrapped around their waist, or hooked over arms. They kiss and bite my neck, grip my hips and pound into me as I scratch their back.”

“If I’m the top… Pretty much the same but in the reverse. I’m strong enough to hold up my partners against the wall too - even taller men. Well, at the end of the day, I’m into the skin on skin contact so any position that has a lot of it is good in my books.

###  98 [@keirstory](https://keirstory.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ☂ : How long does it take your muse to hit climax, usually? 

  * [Naughty Little Meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/639963499654676480/naughty-little-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 11/01/2021



“That depends.”

Emil shrugged. “Depends on what’s the goal. What’s the mood. If I’m looking for a quick wank cause I can’t fall asleep, I can be done in five minutes. Is it good and satisfactory? Not really but at least it’s easier to fall asleep so mission accomplished. If my one night stand turns out to be rubbish, I might just push them down and quickly ride them to get myself off and be done with it.”

“There’s hardly any ‘usually’ and even if there was, I wouldn’t even know - I don’t keep track of time. The best sex is when you slowly build up the arousal; you drive each other mad till it’s finally too much and you both let loose.”

###  99 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Date?

  * [Send me “Date?” and i'll answer...](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640231541112553472/send-me-date-and-ill-answer)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 16/01/2021



Who asks for it:

  * [x] Your muse asks mine
  * [x] My muse asks yours // Emil is more likely but I can see penguin mustering the courage to ask her out.



Type of date:

  * [x] Platonic Date
  * [ ] Romantic Date // Emil a huge ‘no no’ on romantic stuff. Anyone mentions they are into romance with her and she bolts out of there
  * [x] First Date // they haven’t been on a date yet so any date they go on will be the first
  * [ ] Double date with: ____ & ____



Location for the date:

  * [ ] Movies • [ ] Romantic Comedy • [ ] Adventure Movie • [ ] Animation (Pixar/Disney) • [ ] Horror • [ ] Drama • [ ] Buddy Movie • [ ] ___ (other options)
  * [x] Restaurant • [ ] Expensive/High Class • [x] Small and familiar • [x] Fast Food // neither of them would feel like dressing up in fancy clothes for that
  * [x] Nature • [x] Beach • [x] Park • [x] Forest • [x] …and having a picnic
  * [ ] Visiting a Museum
  * [x] Visiting an amusement park
  * [x] Visiting a haunted location
  * [ ] Staying at home • [ ] Watching movies • [ ] Playing Video Games • [ ] Reading
  * [x] ___ (other options) // they could go to some big store, get a bunch of new snacks they’ve never tried before and then sit somewhere and try each one; they could go camping with fire, sausages and marshmallows too; Emil would be interested in Penguin teaching her engine mechanics as well



The date might hopefully end with…

  * [x] …holding hands
  * [x] …a kiss // on the cheek
  * [ ] …in bed
  * [x] …knowing each other better
  * [x] …sleepover between friends
  * [ ] …a marriage proposal
  * [ ] ___ (other options) // full stomachs; wherever they are going it’s better be fun and food;



Should you reblog this?:

  * [ ] Yes. I want to send you one.
  * [ ] Yes.
  * [x] No. // you already have and I think I sent you one



###  100 [@frillexfangs](https://frillexfangs.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 🐇 - Aren't snakes cute?

  * [Send 🐇 to give my muse a plush toy!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640412712822800384/send-to-give-my-muse-a-plush-toy)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 16/01/2021



Swinging her feet on a low branch, Emil was in the middle of folding a crane when this woman approached her. “Hm?” With eyebrows high, she blinked at the other once. Twice... What was this thing in their hands? It was bendy and slack. Kinda snake-like but dead? No... It felt soft and plushy not scaley...

Emil pointed at herself. "Is that for me?" A huge grin stretched her lips. "It's for me! Thank you!" Laughing, she hopped off the branch and swept the plush toy. "A soft noodle!" chuckling, she wrapped it around her hand.

It was so nice to meet another weirdo who gave out random gifts!

"Hey, can I give you a hug in return?" Emil opened her arms at the shorter woman.

Was it even a 'payment', if Emil was going to enjoy it? Who cared? Emil didn't.


	4. Answers - 101 to ongoing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to asks sent here and on tumblr

###  101 [@despairforme](https://despairforme.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Texts to Emil: "wanna hag out l8r?" "*hang" "ducking autocrect"

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in Modern AU // 16/01/2021



Rubbing her hair dry, Emil picked up her phone. "Nnoitra?" With raised eyebrows, she opened the message... Snorted, nearly spitting out. She sucked in the air while her stomach kept on convulsing in a fit of giggles. Had he _not_ corrected it, she wouldn't have even _thought_ of that! Had he let it simply be 'hag' she probably wouldn't even notice the typo! Now - because of that - she was going to have this image forever burnt into her memories.

An image of a hag Nnoitra! With black, draping cloak, dragging behind him as he stalked with his back bent. A crooked and rugged witch hat placed askew ontop his pale head with slick, long hair - way longer than it already way; long enough drag behind him and merge into one with the cloak made out of shadows. His face, wrinkled and twisted into a gnarly snarl would huff at everyone who would even dare to come into the view of his glowing, single eye. Any unfortunate soul who finds themselves in the proximity and crosses the har Nnoitra with the faintest slight would find two hands shooting toward them. His fingers would be pale, leathery and boney but _crushing_ , denying them the vital air as their windpipe shifts and cracks in their ears.

Emil snorted one more time, waved at Bor to let him know everything was right and finally collected herself enough to write a reply.

> Text to Nnoitra: Sure. Same place and time? I think I have my witch hat somewhere; I'll bring it if I find it.

###  102 [@themercsadventures](https://themercsadventures.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ☽ *coughpillowfightcough*

  * [Send a ☽ and I'll tell you what I'd do to you if I owned you for one night](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640601164786843648/send-a-and-ill-tell-you-what-id-do-to-you-if-i)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 17/01/2021



“I have no idea why you’re coughing there: a pillow fight would be in order for sure. The night is long though and a pillow fight with only two participants is bound to get old quickly though, so I’m sure I would use you or some other activities as well.“

"I would seat you at the kitchen table and make you read recipes so I can try them out. I would leave the choice whether to help out or not to you - I don’t know what your cooking skills are.”

“As a shameless cuddle whole, I would insist on building a pillow fort, eating whatever we cook in there and then taking a nap.”

###  103 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 🐇 (penguin-of-the-heart//He totally gave her a Penguin plush)

  * [Send 🐇 to give my muse a plush toy!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640412712822800384/send-to-give-my-muse-a-plush-toy)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 17/01/2021



The very moment Emil realised Penny held something soft and plush and squishy in his hands, Emil reached out. Biting her lip, she gave out a high hum, wigging her fingers in a universal gesture of ‘gimmie’.

This shape, this beak, those floppy wings and big feet. It was a plush penguin, wasn’t it? A penguin or a misshapen owl but considering the gifter, Emil was willing to bet it was a penguin.

“Thanks!” was all she said before pressing the soft belly against her face. Bobbing in a place like a three-year-old on a sugar rush, she made a full turn around. She kept on repeating 'thank you’s but even she could hear her words were muffled by the plush in her face.

Emil lovered the toy only once she faced Penny again, and only to step in, wrap her arm around his shoulders and climb on tiptoes to press a kiss against his cheek.

“She’s the cutest~” Still holding onto Penny, Emil pressed the penguin’s head into her cheek; it was super soft. “Thank you, Penny. You’re wonderful, you know.” She chuckled. “Now, I shall sleep with a penguin.” Yes, she would get a spot on Emil’s bed.

###  104 @scnkei **asked** : "Because of your increased reiatsu, we will have a Shinigami on patrol in this area the coming month. We ask for your cooperation on this."

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in Bleach // 18/01/2021



"Mhm," Emil hummed in acknowledgement and ripped her blueberry muffin in half. Bor still had his rump on the balcony floor but the way he shifted his paws and his tail swept the concrete: it was clear he was so close to jumping at the snack. Emil chuckled and offered him his half of the muffin. Despite his excitement, he was careful to grab it in his maw and lower it to the floor. He then laid down himself and started eating.

"Good boy." Emil snickered and only then turned her attention to her unexpected guest. "It almost sounds as if I were contaminated with something and you had to track whether I spread it to other people or not." Leaning against the railing, she picked a small piece of the muffin and popped it into her mouth. "Makes sense though. So I suppose the number of Hollows I've seen so far is _not_ normal." She's always known other people couldn't see Hollows or ghosts but had never gotten any insight as to what constituted an average number of sightings. All she's ever known were her own observations.

Another thing was the question of Arrancars. While she agreed Hollows were like wild animals, blindly causing destruction, Arrancars were intelligent enough to reason with. She still had to make up her mind about them so preferred not to make it clear to Shinigami she'd interacted with them.

"I have one question though, Mister Byakuya." Emil popped another small piece of the muffing into her mouth, briefly chewed and swallowed before leaning toward him. "What exactly do you understand by 'cooperation'? I don't exactly have a way to communicate with you other than walking up and starting a conversation. I can't exactly stick to one place where they happen to be stationed, I work and rest and live all over the city." She rose her eyebrows at him. "Or would they be stalking me? While I do understand they might be tasked to be in my general vicinity, I hope they _wouldn't_ be looking into my windows. Well..." Emil cocked her head. "They could but I'm not giving up my habit of cooking breakfast in nude for that."

###  105 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "It's not often I have the pleasure of speaking with somebody who isn't afraid to hold a conversation with a World Noble, much less even dare look our way. You're certainly unusual but moreso are your eyes... why are they so pale?" Shalria asked, peering into those cloudy depths. Those irises looked like the early evening skies, right before a storm was due but those pupils seemed almost... empty somehow, yet seemed to look this way and that just fine.

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 19/01/2021



With her head tilted back and eyes directed up toward Shalria's eyes, Emil slid her backpack off one shoulder, pulled out her thermos, poured some tea into the cup and had a sip. It was interesting. Really. Entertaining even. She'd heard stories about Celestial Dragons. How selfish, arrogant and racist they were - viewing people of lower status as creatures only slightly better than animals. Now, that she got to interact with Shalria at least a bit, she found those stories to be... Perhaps not 'false' but 'exaggerated'. Then again, the sample size was way too small to draw any definite conclusions; it was possible Shalria was simply a milder outliner.

Emil snickered. "It's nice to know you consider this conversation a pleasure." Again, with the stories, Emil would have expected something more akin to 'disgust' or 'offence'. There was a chance Shalria was sarcastic but it didn't sound that way. "It's not often I have a chance to speak with a World Noble. You're actually the first one I've ever met. Personally, I find you way more intriguing than scary."

'Dangerous' perhaps; someone to tread cautiously around but not 'scary'.

Then again, the last time Emil's been scared for herself was when she was seven or so. Maybe that's why she detested cats so much...

"They are pale because I'm blind," Emil answered in a light tone. "I can't see a single thing. Not even you, so the whole idea of me looking at you is debatable. Am I actually looking at you if I can't see you, or if the fact I'm facing you and directing my eyes at you enough to warrant such statement?" Ah, the philosophical questions: they were always entertaining to discuss with people since there hardly ever was one correct answer to them.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what colour are your eyes?" Sipping her tea again - black with mango - Emil lifted her thermos. There was a second cup screwed onto the bottom of it. "And would you like some tea?"

###  106 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ✔ Are they holding a grudge against anyone?

  * [Horrific Headcanons](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640780684910346241/horrific-headcanons)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 19/01/2021



Emil hummed, tilting her head. Was she?

"No, I don't think I am. I simply don't care about people by large nearly enough to worry about their possible wrongdoings against me." She shrugged. Some might view her lack of care as something negative but Emil considered it freeing. Her mind was free of grudges but also shame or anxiety. Zack had been her moral compass.

Speaking about.

"The only people I would ever consider to hold a grudge against would be those who hurt my family. The thing is that in response to that I would kill them so there's no point in holding the grudge beyond that." The problem with them all being dead was that there was no one anymore to keep her attention from holding the grudge against herself. Perhaps that was why she had kept Kermanilian's skull. Coating it with haki and bashing it against a boulder helped with her frustrations... A bit. She had left it in her house on Anvis though and sometimes wondered if it was still there, or perhaps someone had taken it.

###  107 [@ncmvds](https://ncmvds.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ☎ How would they react to receiving a phone call from a deceased love one?

  * [Horrific Headcanons](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640780684910346241/horrific-headcanons)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 19/01/2021



"I..." Emil paused.

How _would_ she react? Would she even believe it was an actual call from one of them? Which one of them would it be? Dad? Mom? Zack? Perhaps even Stelea? She'd been alive for nine days but it had been eight years ago. If the question entertained such absurdity as a phone call from a deceased, why not go one step further and assume an infant born years ago had matured enough to hold a conversation?

Even if Emil believed it was a genuine thing, not a tasteless prank, her reaction would depend on what they say... Either way, there probably would be lots of tears. Should they blame her, like in her nightmares, Emil would cry in distress, guilt and pain. Should they be reassuring, her tears would be out of guilt but perhaps also relief and joy to hear their voice again.

She shrugged and shook her head; a small smile showing on her lips. "I'm not sure."

###  108 [@askku-chan](https://askku-chan.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Open+Emil

  * [Check my muse's inventory!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640784376607670272/check-my-muses-inventory)
  * Send “Open”+a muse to see a list of their items.
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 19/01/2021



Emil swung her backpack off her shoulders and placed on the table. "Strap in, this is going to be a long one."

Backpack:

  * backpack xD
  * thermos with tea
  * small pot with sugar and a few teabags
  * chopsticks and a teaspoon
  * a string bag with a variety of cookies
  * pocket money
  * few sheets of origami paper
  * a small notebook
  * a marker
  * a pen
  * some string
  * hankie
  * pack of condoms
  * lube
  * cloth shopping bag
  * [snow duck mould](https://postmortemlullabies.tumblr.com/post/640049216985694208/trafalgar-bleedingheart-law-i-know-ive-showed-it) (if there's snow)
  * matches and some kindling
  * rain poncho
  * keys to Caramel
  * chapstick
  * a pack of paperclips
  * some bobby pins
  * a small first aid kit
  * small den den mushi



Clothing:

  * oversized hoodie
  * shirt, probably with some silly print
  * sports bra
  * trousers
  * boxers with some silly print
  * mismatched socks
  * sneakers (boots if there's snow)



In pockets/other:

  * silver ring with an engraving of two fishes worn as a necklace
  * holster with six throwing knives
  * ~~a sparrow~~
  * two dice
  * a stone
  * some lint
  * some soft candy
  * second chapstick
  * some more bobby pins



###  109 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : “Open” + "Check"

  * [Check my muse’s inventory!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640784376607670272/check-my-muses-inventory)
  * Send “Open”+a muse to see a list of their items.  
Send “check”+an item to see a description of it.
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 20/01/2021



“Since it’s not specified, I’ll go with a random item and by that I mean the first one from the top.”

Emil’s trusty backpack. She likes it, though it has no sentimental value to her - she’s simply gotten it in a shop in Sambucus, during her second visit after faking her death and moving to Anvis.

Made out of brown leather and fabric, it had proven comfortable and sturdy - having survived nearly seven years in Emil’s hands. It has enough space to accommodate Emil’s habit of having various ‘might be useful’ things on hand and still have enough free room for light shopping.

Should it ever get destroyed, Emil would be unhappy about it. It would be like losing a good comfy pair of shoes and being bummed now one had to hope to find another pair that would be even half as good.

###  110 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : < \+ Sight

  * [Send < \+ a word and my muse will tell you a memory related to it.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640853539074326528/send-a-word-and-my-muse-will-tell-you-a-memory)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 20/01/2021



With her head back, ‘looking’ at the ceiling, Emil tapped her lips with a spoon. A memory involving sight. A memory involving sight. There were plenty. Most of them fuzzy. She could go with literally any moment from the time when she could see. She could mention any time when she wished she could see. If she got stubborn, she could even bring up any time she had to ask someone for help with something; asked people what colour or pattern something was.

So much to choose from… Which just which should she go with…

Emil shook her head and ate another spoonful of her curry. She was doing it again; falling into the pit of ‘too many options, can’t make u her mind’.

“Okay, let’s go with the last time I saw anything. I was fifteen.” She waved her spoon. “You see, yes, Ramzen blinded me when I was eight, but he did it with his devil fruit, not some ordinary way. On a rare occasion, he would give it back to me. Most often it happened if he thought the mission he wanted me to carry out required sight or when he just wanted to mess with me.”

She put another spoonful into her mouth and chewed. Once again, she came to the conclusion her imprisonment wouldn’t be half as bad if Ramzen was the only one in charge of her. His son was the bloody bastard who messed her up.

“So, on a rare occasion, he was in a good mood and particularly pleased with the results of my mission, he gave me my sight back… Well, I doubt it was still 'my’ sight, back when he took it from me; you see he couldn’t create or destroy senses, only take them and pass to another. Regardless.” Emil waved her hand.

“It was the last time he gave me my sight. He was killed two or so months later. It was this very rare occasion he gave it to me as a reward. I got it in the evening, right before departing for my and Zack’s quarters and he took it back the morning after.”

Emil propped her elbows on the table and head on both hands. A silly, endeared smile painted her face as she hummed. “It was the first time I saw Zack’s beard. Oh, I knew he was growing it; I could feel it. But feeling it up didn’t exactly give me an idea just how ridiculous he looked.” Emil swung from side to side, chuckling at the memory. “Pretty much what one would expect from a sixteen-year-old. He had chestnut hair, pretty much burgundy and his facial hair was dark too so it was visible but damn it was patchy.“

Emil leaned forward. “I actually burst out laughing at his sight! At first, he got all pouty about it, saying that fine he will shave it off, but no.” She shook her head. “It was stupid and I loved it. I wanted him to keep it. Yes, it grew in eventually but knowing just how bad it looked like around that time made me feel a bit better.”

Emil ate some more. “We didn’t sleep much that night. We both knew it was a bad idea - that we would be sleepy on the following day, but we didn’t care. We mostly chatted, cuddled and had sex. So a pretty much normal night for us, it’s just I looked him all over and I’m quite sure I spent at least a few hours looking into his eyes. He had gorgeous sky blue eyes.“

###  111 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 

  * [Send “🐣” to meet my muse as a child.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640871108267098112/send-to-meet-my-muse-as-a-child)
  * answer by child Emil in One Piece // 20/01/2021



A weird ship! A weird _yellow_ ship had docked! Were they merchants? Were they pirates? Were they nice? Would they share stories? Emil bobbed on her feet. She wished Zack was there - it would be so much better to paster them with him around.

Clutching her cricket jar to her chest, Emil trotted over to the nearest guy, her back fin flapping behind her like a flag.

The guy wore a boiler suit like everyone else but his hat was funny. He had a little Penguin on top of it! "Hello!" She paused in front of him and lifted her jar - five crickets chilled inside on a pile of leaves and sticks. "Look what I caught today morning! Called them Suzy, Buzy, Guzy and Fuzy but I can't decide what should be the name for the last one. Do you have any ideas?"

“Oh!” She shifted the jar under her armpit and dug into her pocket. “I have some chocolates.” Emil showed him two bonbons. “I can share one with you but if you’d like more, you can buy them in the Silver Seal. It’s a tavern down the road.”

###  112 Anonymous **asked** : You’re probably not intending to ship them buuuuuuut, I really love Emil’s relationship with Bartolomeo and overall just how crazy and chaotic it was from the start?? Like, Emil just wanting to steal some barrels and our favourite barrier boy provides the distraction necessary in exchange for some of that sweet, sweet loot. They just seem like a pair who’d really get on, being trollish in their own way and not really giving a damn about what anybody thinks of them. Love it!

  * [Anonymously or not, tell me who you ship my muse with.](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640948379100266496/anonymously-or-not-tell-me-who-you-ship-my-muse)
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 21/01/2021



Romantic ship wise: very unlikely to happen. While I would like for this silly fish to get hitched with someone, Emil gives one big NO to any idea of a romantic relationship. ~~She’s still not over Zack, who cares he’s been dead for 8 years~~. It takes a very specific set of characteristics to get through her walls but - I might be wrong as I’m still new to this portrayal - Barto doesn’t seem to have it.

Mischievous friendship: yes, I can see this one developing. Emil’s not offended by Barto’s foul language or his pissing (as long as he doesn’t onboard her ship) and she finds his general affinity to chaos entertaining. She can see he cares and she’s yet to see him fangirl about Strawhats but I bet she will find it endearing.

She’s low-key disappointed he doesn’t do brainstorming because brainstorming stupid ideas if like half the fun :p

###  113 [@the-grumpy-guard](https://the-grumpy-guard.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 🏡How much would they have to be offered to live in a haunted house for a month?

  * [Horrific Headcanons part 2](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640956229081055232/horrific-headcanons-part-2)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 21/01/2021



“However much they would be willing to pay.”

Emil would pay for an opportunity to live in a haunted house. If anyone suggested that and pointed her in the right direction, Emil would be on her way there within seconds. Spooky, scary skeletons? Sign her up!

Still, if someone didn’t know her enough to be aware of this detail, why not to kill two birds with one stone and get some extra pocket money by acting as if she had to be persuaded?

###  114 [@gxntiana-sxponaria](https://gxntiana-sxponaria.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 🤞 What is one of the biggest lies they’ve told (or their most recent lie)?

  * [Horrific Headcanons part 2](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640956229081055232/horrific-headcanons-part-2)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 21/01/2021



“Are you suggesting that I lie?“ Emil chuckled. "I’m hurt by this notion.”

She spoke sarcasm, omitted truths, twisted meanings, picked less obvious alternatives, exploited loopholes, used literal meanings of idioms, pretended and acted things up or down.

Emil was a mischievous trickster at heart but viewed promises and someone’s word as something that should never be broken. Thus, she rode the fine line of ‘technically, true’.

Her most recent lie? Her chuckle just there. A bumped up cheerfulness. A lie she had to keep on telling herself.

###  115 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 🤡 Do they have any phobias or irrational fears?

  * [Horrific Headcanons part 2](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640956229081055232/horrific-headcanons-part-2)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 21/01/2021



“No phobias here~” Emil announced in a sing-song voice.

No fear of clowns, spiders, depths, death, hights, peanut butter stuck to the roof of her mouth or any other phobias.

She suffered from an irrational fear though. It had been haunting her since her seventeenth birthday. Since the day she lost Zack and Stelea. It was the reason why she only had three beings close to her heart. Why it took an enormous amount of familiarity and liking for her to get emotionally attached to anyone. Why she left Sambucus and visited Jaya and Monie on a rare occasion.

Emil believed she brought death upon those she loved.

She had already lost six of them.

###  116 [@themercsadventures](https://themercsadventures.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 👥 Is there anyone they wish they had never met?

  * [Horrific Headcanons part 2](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640956229081055232/horrific-headcanons-part-2)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 21/01/2021



“Heh, this one is stupid easy: Vice Admiral Ramzen Poinciana, the royal advisor and actually the grey eminence of the Floris Kingdom. He’s been dead for ten years now.”

He was the one who organised the raid on her home village. His troops killed her dad. He blinded her. He killed her mom. He kidnapped and imprisoned her and Zack; using him as insurance she does not step out of the line. He instructed his son, Kermanilian, to supervise her training.

Had he not picked Sambucus, but any other seashore village or town, Emil most probably be travelling the world with her husband Zack so he could draw a sky map, their parents safe and sound back home.

###  117 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ✧ Looks Like a Cinnamon Roll, but Could Actually Kill You

  * [WHAT TYPE OF CINNAMON ROLL IS MY MUSE?](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640961234302386176/syzygyofmuses-what-type-of-cinnamon-roll-is)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 21/01/2021



“Yep~”

###  118 [@birkanbrawler](https://birkanbrawler.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Generous woman likes to feed hungry strangers with her delicious cookies.

  * [Start a rumor about my muse in my inbox](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/641096266706780160/start-a-rumor-about-my-muse-in-my-inbox)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 23/01/2021



“I’m fine with a rumour like that. And I’m flattered you consider them delicious.” Was there even a rumour she wouldn’t be fine with? Probably not. Emil - at the very least - couldn’t think of one. People’s opinions were their own and Emil couldn’t care less.

Was it true? Partly. She did enjoy gifting people with her cookies but it was for other reasons than generosity. She was capable of acts of generosity, yes, but Emil wasn’t generous. Could someone truly call themselves generous if they could help one person and then ignore a hundred? Emil wasn’t generous. She was bored and in need of a distraction.

###  119 [@birkanbrawler](https://birkanbrawler.tumblr.com/) **asked** : "Aren’t your feathers beautiful? It takes a lot of work keeping them looking so healthy and strong.“ Urouge didn’t mind that he was talking to a bird at all. In fact, it was nice meeting another one with feathers even if they were different creatures.

  * no meme
  * answer by Bor in One Piece // 24/01/2021



Bor tilted his head and eyed the human. He was big and seems strong but Emil liked him so Bor was fine with him.

Beautiful? What did this sound mean? Bor wasn’t sure. He had heard it before but not enough to know what humans meant when making it. Probably something good - the way he said it sounded the same when humans were happy. He was even baring his fangs! Humans were weird. It had taken Bor a long long time to realise that - unlike most of the other flightless creatures - they bared their fangs when happy, not angry or scared.

Bor puffed his feathers, turning into a fluffy ball - a form Emil liked so much. A form that was comfortably warm and did its job well but by far was not good looking. His feathers were brown and grey and _dull_. They weren’t ugly but there was nothing pretty about them.

Bor chirped quietly and pecked Emil’s neck. Would she be fine with that?

She made this funny but nice sound she did when happy and nodded. “Go on, Strzebor.”

He jumped from her shoulder and flapped his tiny wings, flying a bit away - last he needed was to knock her over as he grew. And grow he did. He passed his hybrid form by the time he landed on the ground, his claws digging into the soft dirt. His body kept on, his feathers changed from brown and grey and boring to black that glistened in all colours when the sun shone on them. He grew taller than Emil; he grew taller than the other human. He dwarfed them both as he finally reached his original size.

Bor took two steps away from them and opened his wings. They were darker than night and more brilliant than the starry sky.

 _This_ was pretty.

He puffed his chest and cawed, the sound loud in the area. "Hretty Hor!”

###  120 [@underworldempress](https://underworldempress.tumblr.com/) **asked** : “Do you happen to still have some candies to sell, nice girl? - the blonde woman asked - I was invited to a party, but I don’t have anything to bring with me.” //hope this is ok! :>

  * no meme
  * answer by child Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“Huh?” Both Emil and Zack lifted their heads from their homework at the strange lady. She had nice, yellow hair and it brought a big smile to Emil’s lips straight away.

“You’ve never told me you’re selling candies, Em.” Zack joked, poking her shoulder. “Are you going to compete with Jaya?”

Emil frowned at this idea. Why would she do that? That would be silly. She would much rather help out Jaya. If Jaya was happy with plenty of clients then mom was happy too!

“No, I’m not selling them.” Still, Emil dug into her pocket and pulled out a single, chocolate and toffee bonbon. “Jaya is, in the Silver Seal, her tavern. You can have this one, pretty lady.” She grinned.

Zack closed both their notebooks and hopped off the bench. “We can show you the way if you like it.”

###  121 [@themercsadventures](https://themercsadventures.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 

  * [Monday Malarkey](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/641189723259502592/monday-malarkey)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“Fluff.” Emil chuckled. “But then again, both mine and Lizard’s definition of ‘fluff’ is quite broad. Yes, it’s cuddles and soft words inside a blanket fort but also teasing jokes in a cafe, goofing around in a closed theatre, dancing on a rooftop, listening while the other rambles about their interests. It would be pretty much any chill interaction with anyone whom I like a lot.“

Emil grinned. "The next on the list would be probably any time I get to be a smartass and I have to as I agree with that as well.”

###  122 [@dirtyandbeauty](https://dirtyandbeauty.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 💝 ;)

  * [Send a Heart for a Specific Kiss!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604758898753536/send-a-heart-for-a-specific-kiss)
  * Send 💝 for a plationic kiss.
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



Emil threw her arms over the head. “Smooches time!” Laughing, she jumped on Barto’s back, wrapping her legs around his torso. She lifted herself on his shoulders and leaned in, pressing her lips against Barto’s cheek.

Kisses were nice. Emil enjoyed them. People weren’t kissing nearly as much as she would like them to but oh well, she was but a single fish against the world… And people being awkward about that was entertaining in its own right too.

With her arms loosely wrapped around Barto’s shoulders, she hummed and nodded toward the rest of his crew. “Who should be the next victim of this kissy monster?”

###  123 [@themercsadventures](https://themercsadventures.tumblr.com/) **asked** : 💚 for an eskimo kiss.?

  * [Send a Heart for a Specific Kiss!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604758898753536/send-a-heart-for-a-specific-kiss)
  * 💚 for an eskimo kiss.
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“Sure!” Emil got up from the ground, dusted her trousers of any grass that might have gotten stuck to it and trotted over to Alya. With not a single speck of shyness or awkwardness, she nearly tackled her, wrapped her arms around the other and grinned, linking hands under Alya’s butt.

Straightening her knees, Emil picked Alya off the ground so their faces were on a similar level. “Here you go~” She snickered, pressing the tip of her nose against Alya’s… Paused. Decided to mess a bit. Chuckled. Kissed it.

###  124 [@dirtyandbeauty](https://dirtyandbeauty.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Do they like being called a nickname? (what kinda nicknames if they do)

  * [Soft Sunday meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/641201622552297472/soft-sunday-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“I do~ And I can’t even remember the last time anyone has called me by my name. You see, Emil is a nickname.“ Her actual name was Emilia.

“My family calls or used to call me either Emy or Em.” There was this peculiar split: females called her Emy, males Em. "Only Bor calls me ‘Ehil’ but he can’t make ’m’ sound and I’m quite sure he does not understand the concept of nicknames.”

“I like all kinds of nicknames. Be it a variation of my name; some have even called me 'Milly’. Be it pet names like darling, sweetie or honey. Or even nicknames that one would consider negative, like Flea (by my other muses) or Dust Bunny or even Satan (both by [@pilawforhire](https://tmblr.co/mSdYbtYF2VIaejebK-QT7kA) ).”

Emil hummed. “I dislike cats so I’m not fond of being called kitty or anything along those lines and I will punch in the face anyone who calls me doll or anything doll adjacent.”

###  125 [@birkanbrawler](https://birkanbrawler.tumblr.com/) **asked** : What’s the best way to calm down your muse when they’re angry? (This one interested me since it doesn’t seem like she’d get angry often?)

  * [Soft Sunday meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/641201622552297472/soft-sunday-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“You’re right. I rarely get angry.” Emil hummed, shrugging. “That’s the beauty of not carrying about people by large. I don’t care what people say. I don’t care what people think. Because of that, I don’t get shy, or embarrassed, or angry.” Sometimes, she wondered which was the cause and which was the result: her lack of care or her lack of empathy.

Zack had always been the empathetic one.

“When I’m angry, it’s best to give me something to destroy. Something big. I can and have smashed boulders into bits and knocked down trees with my bare hands.” Emil shrugged, an easy smile on her lips. “Or just let me murder the one who made me angry. The way I had, when I learned Zolien had sent her goons to harass Sambucus.”

It was interesting: when she was murderous angry, Emil would be calm, collected and calculating; when she had no one or didn’t want to murder the one who brought her ire, she would scream and punch things and her anger - without a clear focus - would be messy.

###  126 [@demonladyamande](https://demonladyamande.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Are they loud and proud about their relationships, or do they keep it private?

  * [Soft Sunday meme](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/641201622552297472/soft-sunday-meme)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“It’s neither but I suppose some might call it ‘loud and proud’.” Emil was tactile. Her ‘love language’ - be it romantic or platonic - consisted mostly of physical contact and gift-giving, be it something tangible or a compliment. It was rare for her to say 'I love you’, it had always been the other person who would say it first and she responded.

“I’m not shy and perfectly fine with public displays of affection. I would tone down on them in public if the other in question didn’t like it but you can imagine how affectionate it might get if we both are fine with it.”

“So, am I private? No. I don’t care if the world sees it. Am I 'loud and proud’? Not really - again, I don’t care if the world sees it.”

###  127 [@cxnsolatio](https://cxnsolatio.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Send me ✔ and I will bold my preferences for your muse!

  * [Send me ✔ and I will bold my preferences for your muse!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/641211983966896128/a-quick-and-easy-plotting-guide)
  * answer by Lizard in OOC // 24/01/2021



Gotta make it clear out of the gate that I’m a hopeless EmiLaw broshipper. You say a word you’re interested and I’ll hop on it before you finish. Answers below are for anything _other_ than a broship. 

~ * ~

My muse(s): Emil

Do I know your muse(s): yes | no | **a little** | **tell me about your muse** // I mean I do know Law but I’m still getting a grip of your particular portrayal and he’s great

Setting: **our verse** | my verse | your verse | **modern** | **alternate universe** | **other** // I’m a sucker for AUs, give me all of them xD

Pre-established relationships? **yes** | **no** | depends on the relationship // they can start knowing each other or from zero

Possible relationships: friends | _classmate_ | _co-worker_ | _roommate_ | family, real or adopted | dating or _blind date_ | married | friends with benefits | unrequited love | **lending a hand** | teacher - student | rivals | _allies_ | **partner-in-crime** | enemies | protecter - guarded | **business partners** | spy - infiltrated | manipulator - manipulated | star-crossed | **first meeting** | **other** // italics are for things that could happen in an AU, in their OP verse they could happen to stumble upon each other as they work to get something similar or it’s already another time it happened

I’m in the mood for: fluff | angst | **horror** | romance | humor | **crime** | hurt / comfort | **action** | **supernatural** | slice of life | **crack** | **dark threads** | **light threads** | **any genre** | **multi-para** | **shorter para** | one-line | **any length** | **plotted threads** | **unplotted threads** | other // I would mark one-liners too but you’re not a fan of them. I was wondering about shorter para too xD

Feel free to: **message me ooc** | **message me ic** | **tell me your ideas** | **write a starter** | **answer one of my opens** | **send a meme** | **reblog this with your preferences** \- let’s find common interests!

###  128 [@penguin-of-the-heart](https://penguin-of-the-heart.tumblr.com/) **asked** : Send 💝 for a plationic kiss.

  * [Send a Heart for a Specific Kiss!](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/637604758898753536/send-a-heart-for-a-specific-kiss)
  * 💝 for a plationic kiss.
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“Hello, Handsome.” Emil yawned as she walked into Penny with her eyes closed, and legs dragging. She pressed against him and rested her chin on his shoulder but didn’t even wrap her arms around him.

She chuckled and lifted her hands to Penny’s chest to push herself away enough to smile into his face. “I’m off to sleep. Can I get a good night kiss?” Not even waiting on his response, she leaned in and kissed Penny on the cheek. And again. And then she climbed on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose followed by a kiss on the other cheek.

“Night night, Penny. You’re great, you know.”

###  129 [@heavenlyborne](https://heavenlyborne.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ♣ Do they believe the world is made up of good and evil?

  * [Horrific Headcanons](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/640780684910346241/horrific-headcanons)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



“No, the world itself is neither good nor bad. It just is. The idea of good and evil is a symptom of our evolution as social species, not some universal law.“

"We can’t live and thrive in insolation. Our technology would be nowhere near as developed as it is if each person lived as a solo creature, meeting another only to mate or fight for territory. We benefit from co-operation. From helping each other out. Selflessness is beneficial to our species as a whole and there will always be selfless people. And selfish ones, who seize the opportunity not to better the society but themselves.”

“It’s normal. It’s natural. It’s subjective. We have morality because we are social creatures and each person’s morality is different. It’s not even set in stone - it can change as they grow and interact with others. What the society deems good and evil is only an average of what each individual deems so and like with all statistics, there will be outliers.”

“One fine day, maybe the standard deviation will get so small that the society of our age will consider them all good, but unless it gets down to zero, they still will view some of them as good and some as evil.”

###  130 [@dirtyandbeauty](https://dirtyandbeauty.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ♛ : Sharing a dessert (with Barto)

  * [nonsexual acts of intimacy --- select from the following for my muse to respond to](https://meme-lizardmuses.tumblr.com/post/641226785007255552/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the)
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // 24/01/2021



Emil had some cake and - oh so very surprising - a bit of unsatisfied curiosity.

How would Barto eat a cake with her around? Considering his manners - or a general lack thereof - she was fully prepared for him to dig his fingers into the cake, shove scoops in his mouth and chew with his mouth open, spewing bits all over himself and the remaining cake and to belch and burp.

Her curiosity demanded she checked out if he would display better manners around her, or not.

“Hey, Barto! Look what I made!” With a gleeful smile, she presented a round tin with the whole pecan cake. In one hand, pressed against the wall, she even held two forks so he couldn’t blame hand digging on the lack of cutlery. “Do you want to share?”

###  131 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  132 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  133 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  134 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  135 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  136 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  137 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  138 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  139 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  140 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  141 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  142 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  143 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  144 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  145 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  146 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  147 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  148 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  149 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021



###  150 @ **asked** : 

  * no meme
  * answer by Emil in One Piece // /01/2021




	5. Tag Games

###  1 tagged by **[@despairforme](https://despairforme.tumblr.com/post/190896083209/) // 𝚂𝙴𝙽𝚂𝙴𝚂 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙾𝙳𝙳𝙻𝚈 𝚂𝙿𝙴𝙲𝙸𝙵𝙸𝙲 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝙳𝙲𝙰𝙽𝙾𝙽𝚂**

  * Emil in One Piece // 15/06/2020



**1\. WHAT DOES YOUR MUSE SMELL LIKE?**

Emil doesn't sweat much, so her natural body odour isn't strong. Peach is Emil's favourite scent and she defaults to peach soaps and shampoos; maybe a mix of peach, mango and honey. If she happens to find a peach deodorant she will buy it but more often than, not, she goes with an unscented one. Emil does not wear any perfume and has a general opinion that people by large use way more perfume than they should, irritating her nose. The fabric softener Emil uses is also of the peach/mango/honey kind.

Other than that, Emil will often smell of whatever she happened to most recently bake. If she's snacking on cookies, feel free to smell the flavour of the cookie on her: chocolate, almond, lemon, vanilla and so on (only not strawberries). If I haven't specified the flavour yet, feel free to pick any of those scents and put it on her. If I have Emil leave the kitchen to join your muse outside, of course, Emil might smell like whatever she happened to cook.

**2\. WHAT DO YOUR MUSE’S HANDS FEEL LIKE?**

Cool. It's very unlikely for Emil's hands to be warm. Unless she's just put down her mug of hot tea, her hands will be on the colder side. Not 'icy cold' mind you - if your muse happens to be one of the cold handed, it might be Emil's hands that are warmer.

Size-wise, Emil's hands are average for a woman her height (169cm/5'6"), but they lean toward the small. Her fingers are lean, but not boney. Her fingernails are kept short and unpolished.

Emil has faint scars in between her fingers, where her webs used to be. She has slight callouses but nowhere near as big as one might expect from a blacksmith - Emil always works with great gloves on and makes sure to moisturise her skin.

**3\. WHAT DOES YOUR MUSE USUALLY EAT IN A DAY?**

Emil usually eats some fruit before her morning workout - an apple, a banana, a peach, whatever she happens to grab from her fruit bowl first.

After the workout and a shower comes the actual breakfast. It varies. Sometimes it will be a bowl of oatmeal with berries. Sometimes it will be a full English breakfast: toast, bacon, baked beans, fried eggs, sausages, tomatoes and mushrooms. Other times, Emil will make herself a French toast. Another time, it will be a couple of sandwiches of various kinds. Another time maybe pancakes with bacon.

From time to time, Emil might forego breakfast and go straight to preparing dinner.

Emil does not care for the convention of eating breakfast then lunch and then dinner with snacking in between - if she feels like eating something that most would consider a dinner after waking up, she will make it. If a fancy for a breakfast dish strikes her shortly before bedtime, she will eat just that. By large, whatever she happens to cook tends to be on a healthier side but nowhere near to the 'I'm obsessed with making sure everything I eat is healthy' degree. She's snacking on cookies all the time, after all.

Overall, Emil eats whenever she feels like eating and whatever she feels like eating but her choices are usually - but not always - healthy. She hates repetition beyond all and while she might eat the same thing twice in a row, three times is too much.

**4\. DOES YOUR MUSE HAVE A GOOD SINGING VOICE?**

Yes. Emil's always enjoyed singing and got professional training for almost two years during her stay in the Poinciana's manor. Still, she's more likely to hum than actually sing and it's not uncommon for her to talk to herself in a sing-song way. She can go both high and low but tends to stay in her natural registers.

Emil's voice is smooth, soft and on the lower side; it could easily be taken for a higher male voice - something that, with her appearance and behaviour, sometimes makes strangers think she's a man.

Lizz Wright is Emil's singing voice claim.

**5\. DOES YOUR MUSE HAVE ANY BAD HABITS OR NERVOUS TICKS?**

No.

As a child, Emil would twirl her thumbs when she was nervous and press her lips into a thin line in the rare cases she was about to lie. In verses where she did _not_ forego a spy training, those would persist into adulthood but in her main One Piece verse, they are gone.

One might argue that Emil has a habit of puffing her cheeks when thinking or scratching her nose when in somewhat stressful situations, but those are conscious acts - Emil _chooses_ to act this way in those situations. If she decided to start behaving like one of her 'personas' she had created during her spy work, Emil would easily switch from those two 'habits' to whichever 'habits' the given persona had.

Emil's only bad habit is her suicidal tendency to run into danger.

**6\. WHAT DOES YOUR MUSE USUALLY LOOK LIKE, WEAR?**

Messy but clean - while Emil doesn't mind getting dirty, she does not enjoy _staying_ dirty.

Her wardrobe is mostly yellow, black and white but she also has clothes in other colours if she found them comfy or amusing enough. This means on a rare occasion, she might wear bright pink trousers with an orange top and mint sneakers.

She usually walks around with her brown leather backpack. And pretty much _always_ with a dark grey belt with at least a dozen of her throwing knives.

In colder weather, she goes with baggy trousers and baggy, fluffy hoodies that not only make her look smaller than she is but also hide her already not the prominent chest, leading to more people taking her for a boy.

On warmer days, Emil usually goes with a black sports bra under a tank top or wide neckline top - often wide enough to be off-shoulder. The cuts she wars are simple, with no frills or decorations other than amusing prints. She can't see those prints in most of her verses, but she _knows_ they are there, so that's good enough. Trousers-wise, it has to get _really_ hot for her to wear shorts. Usually, she opts for 3/4 length.

Emil does not care about matching socks as long as they are the same thickness. Emil would do the same with shoes if she had enough pairs of them to do that comfortably.

The closest thing to a 'comb' Emil's hair had seen in a long time are her fingers. Emil has no idea where her comb is and does not care to find it.

**7\. IS YOUR MUSE AFFECTIONATE? HOW MUCH? HOW SO?**

Yes. A lot. Emil is a proud, self-proclaimed cuddle whore. She will hug strangers but anyone she likes shall be at a receiving end of plenty of hugs and cheek kisses. And gifts, which usually entail a bunch of cookies but other things are in store as well (even one of Emil's frozen dragon dildos).

Emil doesn't mind public displays of affection but has enough common sense _not_ to make out in the middle of a busy street... Unless it's her intention to make as many people around as uncomfortable as possible.

She adores when someone plays with her hair and plays with other people's hair, especially if it's clear they enjoy the attention.

**8\. WHAT POSITION DOES YOUR MUSE SLEEP IN?**

If Emil sleeps alone, she falls asleep on her side, in a fetal position but wakes up on her stomach.

When sleeping with someone, Emil will end up cuddled up with this someone. It's just as likely she will end up with her head on their chest as with their head on her chest - which one they end up depends on the partner. Emil doesn't mind being the big spoon to taller men.

**9\. COULD YOU HEAR YOUR MUSE IN THE HALLWAY FROM ANOTHER ROOM?**

Usually, when Emil speaks in her normal voice - not really. She will raise her voice when she's excited about something but not enough to the point someone in another room would hear her. Emil's voice is deep, but deep for a woman and still stays away from the bass frequencies that rumble through walls (then again, it depends on walls in question).

On the other hand, if Emil _wanted_ to be heard, you could hear her scream two buildings away.

###  2 tagged by no one, pinched from someone **//[What Pokemon Type Trainer Would You Be?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.quotev.com%2Fquiz%2F12851284%2FWhat-Pokemon-Type-Trainer-Would-You-Be&t=NzUxNTJjM2I4MjljY2MwMzJkYjE3ZTM3NGVhYjBjNjI4Y2QwNzIyYyxhNDZhMTA2NDAyOTM3NmM3ZmQ3YjJhM2FhZmRmMWZhYzRlYzdmMmZi&ts=1597434207)**

  * Emil in One Piece // 15/08/2020



**GHOST**

You are a Ghost type trainer! You are sneaky and mischievous, and though playful, can quickly become terrifying if angered! Your stats are decent, with higher Defense and Special Defense than one might expect of an ethereal being! Your Pokemon specialize in attacking with shadows, appearing from behind to strike and then vanishing without a trace, and can even cast curses on opponents, an ability completely unique to your type specialty! You are not only extremely effective against Psychic, but also Ghost, your own type, and are immune to Normal and Fighting entirely, the only type immune to more than one type! Your weaknesses are Dark, and, of course, Ghost as well, and you are also unable to hit Normal types yourself. Some notable Ghost type Pokemon are Gengar, Dusknoir, Chandelure, Rotom, and Sableye!

"I have to say I'm surprised but pleased. I expected a flying type but this description got me convinced."

###  3 **Tagged by** : no one; **Taken from** : [@auriferous-flare](https://auriferous-flare.tumblr.com/) **//[what does your soul smell like?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fuquiz.com%2Fquiz%2FIVR82p%2Fwhat-does-your-soul-smell-like&t=MDFiMWE3ZGRiMzEyYWRiZTBjZmMzMTcxOTU2ODZjYmZkMDhkZjk0MCw4MjM1NGNkODc1ODBkNWQ2ZjFjNWQ1ZTM1ZTVlM2Q5YzhjMGMzNDFi&ts=1597637701)**

  * Emil in One Piece // 17/08/2020



Your Result:

**Candle Smoke**

key words: self-assured, courageous, intuitive. you are an expert at overcoming your demons and should be proud of how brave you have consistently shown yourself to be. others are amazed by your perseverance, strong personality, and unapologetic uniqueness. compatible with: coffee, freshly baked bread.

Watch Emil laugh her ass off on the floor because ‘an expert at overcoming your demons’ does. Not. Fit.

~~The rest is accurate though.~~

###  4 tagged by [@auriferous-flare](https://auriferous-flare.tumblr.com/) **//[How Do You Need To Be Loved](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fuquiz.com%2Fquiz%2FVpZZSs%2Fhow-do-you-need-to-be-loved&t=OTM5NGE4NGYwOWVmNzEwMDVkNzI3ZjdlMjU2ZDI3MWM1OTYyY2RjNyw2YjEwNzQwMzhiNDIwNDU3MzFlMjliYTNjMDE3NzUzM2I1YjZmZDYw&ts=1597647116)**

  * Emil in One Piece // 17/06/2020



Your Result:

**Casually, the same way you love to breathe**

You want someone who will see your favorite flower and will give it to you, without even thinking about it. You want someone who will remember all the little details about you, the things so seemingly unimportant but that matter more than you thought they did. You want someone who will still be there, thirty years down the line, holding your hand while the two of you do two separate things. You want the intimacy of being known by someone who makes you feel safe. You don't want expensive dinners or grand proposals. You want someone who will love you consistently.

"It's lacking the most important aspect but otherwise it's damn close. I've never been into grand gestures. If I actually wanted love at all, it would be something you would find between an old married couple that still loves each other to bits."

###  5 tagged by [@auriferous-flare](https://auriferous-flare.tumblr.com/) **// EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE**

  * Emil in One Piece, Oren in Pokemon // 17/08/2020



**bold** whatever applies to your muse. _italicize_ the things that only somewhat apply/are verse dependent.

REPOST, DON’T REBLOG

been cheated on | been bullied | **had your heart broken** | broken someone’s heart | told a horrible lie | been betrayed | **been** framed/ **set-up** | **stolen something of value** | overdosed on drugs | **been drunk** | **cheated** | bullied | been publicly humiliated | **punched someone in the face** | **been beaten up** | **broken a bone** | _been admitted to a hospital_ | _put someone in the hospital_ | _had a near-death experience_ | **been drugged** | done drugs | **smoked** | **been arrested** | been homeless | **been forced to commit a crime** | died and came back to life | **kissed someone you weren’t attracted to** | **bled severely** | **killed someone** | **been forced to kill someone** | **had an attempt on your life** | _made an attempt on your own life_ | **lost someone** | **loved someone** | **watched a loved one die** | **failed to save/help a loved one** | **felt helpless** | **watched your world disappear** | had your life’s work stolen/destroyed

 _gone without food for over three days_ | _gone without sleep for over three days_ | **been tortured** /questioned | **been shot** | **been stabbed** | **been poisoned** | **been held prisoner** | **been trapped** | been buried alive | _been held hostage_ | **held someone hostage** | been stuck in a different world/universe/time | been abused by someone who should have loved/appreciated/valued you | _had a panic attack_ | **had night terrors** | _been in a car accident_ | lost your job | **lost a fight** | **had sex with a stranger** | been divorced | been abandoned | **passed out from pain** | **cried yourself to sleep** | **spent a whole day in bed** | _hurt yourself_ | taken your anger out on yourself | taken your anger out on someone you love | **been used** | **been manipulated** | felt used | **manipulated someone else** | had your memories/mind wiped/stolen or tampered with | been taken over by a hostile force | **been terrified** | **played a cruel game on someone** | **been forced to smile** | **felt too many things at once** | **laughed when you felt like crying** | been in denial | been denied | **faced your demons**

****

been cheated on | been bullied | had your heart broken | broken someone’s heart | told a horrible lie | been betrayed | been framed/set-up | stolen something of value | overdosed on drugs | **been drunk** | cheated | bullied | been publicly humiliated | punched someone in the face | been beaten up | **broken a bone** | **been admitted to a hospital** | put someone in the hospital | had a near-death experience | been drugged | done drugs | smoked | been arrested | been homeless | been forced to commit a crime | died and came back to life | **kissed someone you weren’t attracted to** | bled severely | killed someone | been forced to kill someone | had an attempt on your life | made an attempt on your own life | lost someone | loved someone | watched a loved one die | failed to save/help a loved one | felt helpless | watched your world disappear | had your life’s work stolen/destroyed

gone without food for over three days | gone without sleep for over three days | been tortured/questioned | been shot | been stabbed | been poisoned | been held prisoner | been trapped | been buried alive | been held hostage | held someone hostage | been stuck in a different world/universe/time | been abused by someone who should have loved/appreciated/valued you | had a panic attack | had night terrors | been in a car accident | lost your job | **lost a fight** | had sex with a stranger | been divorced | been abandoned | passed out from pain | cried yourself to sleep | **spent a whole day in bed** | hurt yourself | taken your anger out on yourself | taken your anger out on someone you love | been used | been manipulated | felt used | manipulated someone else | had your memories/mind wiped/stolen or tampered with | been taken over by a hostile force | been terrified | played a cruel game on someone | been forced to smile | felt too many things at once | laughed when you felt like crying | been in denial | been denied | faced your demons

###  6 tagged by no one; Taken from [@featheatre](https://featheatre.tumblr.com/) // **[DATE WITH…](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.shindanmaker.com%2F695711&t=MjQzYzgyZTg0NGViZmZjYTc4M2JkNTM4YTE1OTZmN2I2MTU0MWQ2NCxlNDUyZWJiNTNkMTM5NjhkYzBkYzk4ZjhmY2U5NTY2NDNlNjlhYWMz&ts=1597921377)**

  * Emil in One Piece // 20/06/2020



Date with Emil.  
Date Fee: $15  
Customer Comments: "This was a mistake. (Female in 20s)" 

“As if I haven’t stated from the start that I’m in it for a free milkshake.” It covered a milkshake and a drought. Emil’s expectations were not only met but surpassed.

###  7 tagged by no one, made it myself **// What’s in their bag?**

  * Emil in One Piece // 22/08/2020



_What does your muse’s everyday bag/handbag/backpack look like? What do they carry in it? Or would look like if they don’t usually carry one._

  * a two-cups thermos with tea
  * a bag of cookies
  * a spoon
  * a yellow rain poncho
  * pocket money
  * a lighter
  * a pack of condoms




	6. Short Stories

###  1\. Law suggests he might be able to restore Emil's sight

  * Emil in One Piece, Law in One Piece // 12/08/2020



"I could fix them."

Emil opened her eyes and directed them into Law's. With his fingertips tracing lazy swirls over her temple, it wasn't hard to guess what he meant. She closed her eyes again and snuggled into the pillow. A tiny smile lifted the corners of her lips - it felt warm and nice. "Thanks, but you can't."

"I can."

This hint of defiance in his tone. Emil couldn't help but chuckle, imagining a boy stomping his foot, crossing his arms because someone dared to say he wasn't able to do something so _obviously_ in his capabilities. She opened one eye, arching her eyebrow as she 'watched' him. "And how would you do that exactly, Law?"

He huffed. "Cut your eyes out and replace with someone else's." Obviously. He didn't say this word but it resonated in his tone. "I've told you I did that with people's paralysed limbs, haven't I?"

He might have sounded a smidge offended but his touch - his now whole hand cupping her cheek - felt gentle. "It wouldn't work." Emil shifted her head a tiny bit both to shake it in disagreement and to rub her cheek against his palm. "My eyes are perfectly healthy and capable of sight. If you did that, you would see them turn amber the moment they leave my head and any eyes you gave me would go pale grey. I've seen that happen."

"What?" His frown was so deep Emil could hear it in his voice - she would imagine him doing that even if she couldn't sense his skin wrinkling.

Emil sighed and shifted in the bed, rising to rest her head on her palm, elbow digging into the pillow. The blanket slid off her skin and she pulled it up - the room was too cold for her liking. "Poinciana and his Pet Surgeon liked to carry out experiments to check the capabilities of his powers. He made me participate in one."

Law hummed but said nothing. He had tilted his head to still face her.

"They experimented on a prisoner. Poinciana took his sight away and gave it to me. For a brief time, I was able to see again. They gave me a spoon and told me to scoop the prisoner's eyes out, making sure I don't break them. I did that." They would have punished Zack if she failed. Not wanting that, she went slow and the prisoner screamed his throat raw. "The moment I plucked his eye out, it changed colour. From pale grey, like mine now, they turned brown. Both of them. The moment they left his head, they gained colour. Natural colour, I presume."

Continuing, Emil dipped her fingers into this soft mess also known as Law's bedhead. "The Pet Surgeon showed me two glass eyes. He lied to the prisoner they were real replacement, technologically augmented to be better, and put them into his head. After that, Poinciana took my... The prisoner's sight from me and gave it back to him." She leaned in and lowered her voice as if telling Law a secret. "He cried out that he was able to see again. He had ordinary, glass eyes in his head yet he was able to see."

"That's... Impossible." Law's frown was even deeper than previously. He lowered his head - Emil guessed he struggled to make sense out of it.

"Is it really?" She touched his forehead with her fingertip. "Imagine I have a devil fruit that lets me make people unable to say a word I choose." She pressed her finger against his skin. "Imagine I take a word... 'Flower' away from you. You can still speak. You can comprehend what a flower is but you can _not_ say it. You can say 'mature bloom', you can say 'petals' but the moment you try to say 'flower', you hit a block. You just can't. Do you think a Devil Fruit with such power could exist?"

His scowl relaxed. "I..." He sighed. "I guess so, yes."

"Yeah." Emil nodded. "How would you fix that? Your Room is capable of incredible things but how would you even get around to extracting a _word_ from someone and transplanting it to someone else?"

"I can extract souls." This defiance again - as if doing that proved he was capable of anything.

"Yes, and you got there by replacing _all_ body parts one by one. That's amazing progress and I'm proud of you." She patted his head. "The same way you could replace a handle on an axe and then the head and repeat a few times and is it still the same axe or not?"

He said nothing but Emil had a feeling he wanted to grumble.

Emil sighed. "You can try if you want to. Replace my left eye with yours for now. You'll see for yourself that it won't work - there's nothing wrong with my body. I'm unable to see not because something is broken but because I was robbed of this ability."

"Room."

He tried.

It didn't work.


	7. Bio - Emil Utter - OC - One Piece

#  Table of content:

General | Body | Personality | Education, career and skills | Preferences | Opinions | Pirate Crew and Ship | Relationships | Possessions

Human AU | Modern AU | Bleach AU | Pokémon AU | Star Wars AU

* * *

Art by [xaizak](https://xaizak.tumblr.com/)

#  General:

Table of content

**Name** : Emil | **Nicknames** : Em, Emy, Flea, Satan | **Full name** : Emilia Victoria Utter

Emil likes her full name but it's rare for her to introduce herself as anything but 'Emil'. Even her parents never called her by the full name, either going with Emy (mom) or Em (dad). Flea is my own nickname for her and most of my other muses will call her that as well. Why? Because she's small and annoying ~~and bites~~. Your muse is welcome to call her that as well or give her other nicknames... Like 'Satan' by [@pilawforhire](https://pilawforhire.tumblr.com/) Law.

Fun fact(s): I called Emil 'Emilia' because I wanted a female name that could easily be cut into its male counterpart. I picked 'Emily' and 'Emil' but decided to go with the Polish version 'Emilia' in the end. It stuck for good after I learned Emil means 'rival'. She got her last name 'Utter' when I decided to make a joke in a fanfiction I created her for. Was it in 2012? 2010? I can't remember. I managed to write this 133K words fanfic before February 2014, when I joined Tumblr. 'Victoria' was added in 2015 or so, as another joke, so her full name meant 'utterly victorious rival'.

 **Species** : 3/4 fishperson (Moorish Idol [[Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moorish_idol)]), 1/4 human

Her father was a full blood fishperson (Platax Teira [[Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platax_teira)]). Her mother was a half-fishperson (Copperband Butterflyfish [[Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copperband_butterflyfish)]) and half-human, with her father - Emi's grandfather - being human. There's more in the Body section but in her main verse, the only physical traits that openly betray her lineage are two pairs of black gills at the base of her neck and a yellow spot with a black outline going across her nose and cheeks (which often is mistaken for a sticker anyway). Emil used to have a back fin and webs between fingers and toes but they were surgically removed.

 **Gender** : woman | **Sex** : female

Emil's fully aware she does not adhere to the stereotype of a 'woman' and some might say she's more of an agender of a nonbinary but Emil doesn't care. She has a female body and she's not trans, therefore, she's a woman. You do you and Emil will use your preferred pronoun but she personally would rather stick to the 'woman' label and flip anyone who tries to force her into some smaller box.

 **Age** : 25 | **Born** : 7th April 1499 | ~~**Died** : 25th July 1517~~

Emil dislikes her birthday. She used to adore it as a child, but now she dreads it. It triggers her trauma, which triggers her 'void state' (more at the end of the Personality section). She's always been bad with keeping track of dates - even time of day since she's gone blind - but now she's _not_ rectifying it on purpose, in hopes her birthday passes without her noticing. 

By default, Emil's age is 25, both in her main, post-timeskip One Piece universe and in AUs but I'm willing to roleplay her at pretty much any age, from a toddler to an old lady.

Fun fact: Emil faked her death and there's a tombstone with her name in Sambucus.

 **Romantic attraction** : pan demiromantic | **Sexual attraction** : sex favourable demisexual

Emil has decided romance is not for her anymore and will flat out tell anyone who with a crush on her that she won't ever develop any romantic feelings back. Still, what she says and what actually happens are two different things and it _is_ possible to have her fall in love again, the partner in question only has to have particular character traits, no matter their gender or sex ([@killer-soldier](https://killer-soldier.tumblr.com/) did it).

She experiences next to no sexual attraction and if it happens, it's only toward people she has romantic feelings for. Still, Emil has libido and enjoys the act of sex and has one night stands and flings with people of any gender or sex, though she has a preference for a bit bigger, dominant people. If asked, Emil would say that sex for her is like masturbation but with four hands and kissing.

 **Hometown** : Sambucus | **Island** : Floris | **Country** : The Floris Kingdom | **Sea** : New World (close to the beginning)

Sambucus is a small, seaside town, though it was still a village back when Emil was a child. For meat, they mostly fish and hunt in the nearby forest but don't really keep their own animals save for an odd cow for milk or a dozen or two of chickens for eggs. Except for one big orchard and personal back yard greenhouses, they don't grow any food either. Most of the population are craftsmen who sell their creations wither in the nearby, bigger town or to any ships stopping by. And there are at least a few bigger ships stopping by every week. Floris might be the fourth island on its particular route from the Red Line but Sambucus _still_ faces this direction so plenty of ships just stop there.

Floris is a big island and - together with a myriad of tiny, surrounding islands - makes the whole of the Floris Kingdom. It has plenty of hills but no mountains. Seasons are mild and regular but Spring takes twice as long as any other season. Pretty much always there are some flowers blooming around and flowers are the main export. Be it fresh, potted, preserved, candied or even artificial - they make beautiful floral themed jewellery. Most of the towns are called after plants like Sambucus (elderberry genus) or the capital town Orchis and plenty of people have plant-based names like Emil's mother, Rozaline.

 **Current location** : sailing ship 'Caramel'; anywhere in New World

Emil can be found in any seashore town or village on any island in the New World. She's been sailing on her ship Caramel since she was 23 but save for the Sabaody Archipelago, she's never left New World. More info and example pics of Caramel are in the Pirate crew and ship section.

 **Affiliation** : pirate

Emil's had a bounty on her head even before setting sails but Marines dubbed her a pirate as soon as they identified her on the sea. Still, it took Emil almost a year to decide to finally take this new title of hers and run with it. She got herself a Jolly Roger and called herself and her only crewmate 'Post Mortem Pirates'. More on it is in the Pirate crew and ship section.

* * *

**Fears** : hurting her family again; lose of freedom

Emil lost her whole family (parents, fiance, daughter). While not at fault ~~in most cases~~ , she _does_ blame herself for each of them, claiming something she did or didn't do lead to their deaths. She believes anyone she cares for will die because of her and the fear of it makes it hard for her to grow fully attached to people. She's fine with forming close friendships but there will always be a wall around her heart that will prevent her from growing truly attached, from getting devastated when they die.

For years, Emil's fiance was kept hostage, as a tool to make her obedient. Now, she would rather die than give up her freedom. She has no problem with the idea of following someone's orders and submitting to someone else's will but only as long as she decides to do those out of her own, free will.

 **Desires** : ~~to die~~ , to keep promises, distraction, joy, ~~love~~

As mentioned in the fears, Emil lost her family and blames herself for that. It led to her conviction she should be dead as well but due to a promise she made, she can't just off herself, no matter how much it hurts. She had managed to push this thought to the back of her head but now she needs distractions to not let it resurface. Adventure, work, entertainment, enjoyment, something to occupy her mind with.

If asked, Emil would claim she doesn't want to love again. She might have convinced herself but the truth is she _yearns_ to love and be loved again. That's why, despite herself, she grew attached to people to the point she considers them family. Making her fall in love for someone would be much harder but it _is_ possible as mentioned above, in the 'Romantic attraction'.

 **Current goal** : travel through the Grand Line to fill out her sky globe and then maybe continue through the other Blues

'When we grow up and you become a blacksmith, we will travel through the world together to see for ourselves how starts look like there.' That was a promise Emil agreed to when she was eight. With nothing better to do, she decided to fulfil it to the best of her _blind_ capabilities, so when visiting new places, she might ask people to add a star to her sky globe.

* * *

#  Body:

Table of content

Art by [zombbean](https://zombbean.tumblr.com/)

**Height** : 169cm / 5'6½" | **Body shape** : pear/athlatic

In the normal world, Emil would be in the higher end of the average for a woman but considering she's a _One Piece_ OC, she's small. Out of all Straw Hats, Emil is the closest to Nami's height (who is 5'7" and - unlike Emil - wears heels).

A pear shape means wide hips and narrow shoulders but in Emil's case, it also applies to her chest. She's somewhere between B and C cup so not exactly flat by our world standards but when compared to most of the canon One Piece female characters, Emil's flat.

She's _ripped_. Emil trains pretty much every day and has nice guns and defined abs. Her fishperson blood makes her three times stronger than she should be but even without that, she still scores a seat in the 'stupid strong' One Piece club.

 **Skin** : pale, generally soft

Emil's pale, nearly white skin is due to her being a part Moorish Idol. On one side she will never tan but on the other side, she doesn't burn, no matter how much time she spends in the sun. Another Moorish Idol marking is the yellow, outlined with black spot running across her cheeks and nose. Many had mistaken it for a sicker but it's Emil's natural skin colour there. She also has a black, vertical line going down her spine but it was incorporated into her tattoo.

Emil's hands are somewhat calloused but nowhere as much as one would think, considering her job as a blacksmith - Emil makes sure to use proper gloves and use lotion.

 **Hair** : black, short, soft, permanent bedhead

Emil cares about her hair only enough to make sure it's clean and healthy but not enough to style it in any way. She combs with her fingers and is sure she owns a bush but can't remember where she's placed it, nor does she care to look for it. She keeps it short so it doesn't get in her way, usually clipping it to about an inch length whenever it grows out to about three-four inches. It would have a slight wave that would be visible only if Emil grew it out longer.

 **Eyes** : blind, pale grey (used to be amber), big, upswept

Emil was blinded by a Devil Fruit user able to manipulate people's senses at a touch. It turned her iris pale grey and pupil a bit darker grey. Still, Emil keeps her eyes open and moves them as if able to see, training on a regular basis to make sure she's still able to actually direct them where she wants to.

 **Face shape** : round | **Nose** : small, straight | **Lips** : full | **Resting face** : carefree smile

 **Hands** : on the small side, relatively soft, cold | **Dominant hand** : right but trained into ambidexterity

Emil takes good care of her hands, making sure they are moisturised properly, but her care does not exactly encompass her nails. Emil doesn't bite her nails so they grow healthy but she only clips them, never polish, file or cut cuticles.

They are a bit smaller than the average for a woman of her height but not enough to be clearly noticeable.

Unless she's just held something warm or worked in her smithy, Emil's hands are cold.

Emil was right-handed but her training in the Poinciana Manor lead to her developing a high level of dexterity in her left hand - she can perform most of the tasks with her left hand with nearly the same accuracy as with the right.

 **Voice** : low, soft

Emil's voice is relatively low for a woman, not enough to sound unusual, but low enough it could be mistaken for a higher male voice. It's soft and velvety and while people might expect her to talk quick, she actually speaks a smidge slower than the average. 

**Scent** : peach and/or chocolate

Emil uses a peach shampoo and soap and peach with a hint of mango is her favourite scent in general. Still, she might smell of chocolate if she's baked recently. In fact, she might smell of vanilla, lemon, toffee or even roasted chicken, it all depends on what she cooked.

 **Physical health** : good | **Allergy** : strong to strawberries; mild to detergents

Emil has no underlying conditions, no long term illnesses and she gets a cold once every one, two years. She has no hey fever but is allergic to strawberries to the point eating one of them would make her face and throat swell hard enough she would be unable to breathe. On the other hand, detergents only give her a slight rash that Emil wouldn't really care about if it wasn't itchy.

 **Scars** :

  * faint, thin lines between her fingers and toes - all that's left after her membranes were surgically removed at the age of eight
  * an even fainter line down the spine, hidden under the tattoo - it's what remains of Emil's back fin, removed at the age of eight as well
  * a brand in the shape of a butterfly or a Poinciana flower in between her shoulder blades - branded at the age of nine and half
  * a thin, long line over the right hip - a slash wound she's received during her first tournament at the age of ten
  * plenty of small burns and nicks on her arms and hands from working in the kitchen and smithy



**Tattoo** : lines and swirls on her whole back, see the pic above | **Piercings** : pierced earlobes but no earrings 

**Fishperson traits** :

  * two pairs of black gills at the base of the neck - able to breathe underwater
  * yellow spot with a black outline across the nose and cheeks
  * quick swimmer - not as quick as other fishpeople, not to mention mermaids, but faster than a human
  * inhuman strength - she's three times as strong as a human her size and shape should be



**Musculature** :

Emil has visible musculature, like on the image below

* * *

**Armament haki** : strong | **Observation haki** : expert | **Conqueror's haki** : none, resistent

Emil's father could use armament and observation haki and he trained her from an early age. She could already use basic armament haki at the age of five and started her observation haki at the age of six.

Despite the training, Emil couldn't awake the observation haki. It took going blind - when Emil was eight - to trigger it. She's used haki as a replacement for sight ever since and with seventeen years of using and actively training it pretty much non-stop, she's mastered it. Unlike most of observation haki, Emil has her haki active all the time she's awake and has to make a conscious effort to _deactivate_ it. Emil's able to move around not only as if able to see but she's aware of everything around her, no matter if to the front or back or even if behind a wall. She can detect shapes and can recognise people - the stronger they are the 'brighter' they are - but has no way of perceiving colours or patterns. Anything within 50m (54.5yard) is rather clear to her at all times and anything beyond that up to a mile radius is getting fuzzy and would be considered to be in her 'periphery'. Still, she can focus on any given direction to 'sharpen' the picture.

Emil's able to 'see' beyond this distance but it takes her intent and focus.

Emil's able to use precognition but it takes focus (might bounce back to the default if distracted) and her range goes down to a quarter for each second os foresight. So 1/4 mile radius for 1 second, 1/16 mile for 2 seconds, 1/64mile for 3 seconds and so on.

Emil was able to use armament haki before the observation haki but once she went blind, it took the back seat so she's not _as_ strong. Still, with years of experience, she's able to armour up to twenty per cent of her body surface, usually opting to 'blacken' her arms. She's able to manipulate which body part has the strongest armament with ease and coupled with her observation haki, it makes it rare for Emil to get wounded.

Emil has no conqueror's haki but she's stubborn enough to withstand most of it.

 **Devil Fruit** : none

Emil adores her ability to swim way too much to seriously consider eating one. She might joke it would be cool to have this or that power but would _not_ eat any Devil Fruits herself.

* * *

#  Personality:

Table of content

**Curious**

Emil enjoys learning how and why things work. What they are and what they cause. She will explore new places just to see what there is. She will interact with strangers just to learn who they are. She will visit a local university and sit in a random lecture because maybe she might learn something interesting. Emil enjoys listening to passionate people rambling about their interests, even if she herself doesn't understand them - in the end, it tells her at least something about the talking person. 

**Friendly**

Emil has a history of approaching strangers on a street and offering her home-baked cookies. She does it mostly to see people's reactions but she's more than happy to carry on the conversation if the asked person seems interested or interesting. Emil enjoys meeting new people, learning about them and generally having fun with people.

**Next to no empathy**

The only people Emil's ever felt sorry for were those she considered her family, by blood or found. She doesn't feel sad when someone next to her cries. She doesn't feel sorry when she witnesses someone in despair. Whatever happens, as long as it does not affect her or her family, Emil doesn't care. It goes the other way around too: watching strangers being happy does not influence Emil's mood.

**Kind... Usually**

Despite having no empathy, Emil still _chooses_ to be kind. She would much rather live in a world full of kind people so she contributes her own share. She might be unbothered by the fact someone cries but she notices and - as long as she's not busy doing something else - she's likely to try to help out. Often, she does nice things unprompted, be it by giving a child a flower crown or by helping out an old stranger carry their groceries.

Still, it's something Emil chooses to do so she can just as easily decide _not_ to do it or even go _against_. In those cases though, it usually _is_ prompted.

**Mischievous**

Emil enjoys poking people's buttons. She tends to do good but she's not a stranger to playing tricks and pranks on people. Watching people's reactions is one of Emil's favourite pastimes and annoying people is just as entertaining as making them happy. Her pranks are usually harmless. Usually. They might get harmful if Emil dislikes the victim of the prank.

**Humorous**

Emil rarely takes things seriously and has a tendency of making things funny. As mentioned before, she enjoys watching people's reactions to her actions but while making people annoyed or angry is perfectly acceptable in her books, she _prefers_ to make them smile.

**A cuddle whore**

That's it. That's all. Emil calls that herself. She will hug and cuddle with pretty much anyone as long as the person in question is willing, is not a total lecherous creep, and their close presence does not torture her nose.

**No shame**

Emil is shameless. She will break into a song and a dance in the middle of a crowd. She will converse about her own or other's sexual lives with strangers. She will gift others with one of her frozen solid dragon dildos (she keeps them in a freezer). She will run around a town butt naked while laughing as Marines chase after her. If you ever want to win a dare with her, you have to dare her to do something she would find physically uncomfortable, never something you think she might be too ashamed to do.

**SERIOUS about promises but kind of rule lawyer**

Emil considers breaking a promise the worst thing a person can do. She _despises_ those who break their promises. In Emil's eyes, a murdered who's never broken a promise is a better person than a serial promise-breaker. Still, Emil is kind of a rule lawyer and is perfectly fine with finding and using loopholes. She will also be impressed if someone can outwit and out-lawyer her.

**Low-key motherly**

If Emil likes you, there's quite a big chance she will act motherly toward you at least once. The extent of it, of course, depends on your character but it's likely Emil will cook you some comfort, wrap you in a blanket, scold you for not taking care of yourself, kiss your cheeks and forehead. Are you older and bigger than she is? It doesn't matter - if Emil likes you and the situation calls for it, she will act as a caring mom.

**Secret keeper**

Your secrets are your own to share and Emil won't go around prattling about them or exposing them. In private, there's a big chance she will tease you about them to no end but in public, she's fine with taking the blame or saying a small white lie if it ends up with your secret safe... Unless she _despises_ you, in those cases, she might uncover all the dirt she finds out but for that, you would _really_ have to wrong her.

**Random when she doesn't care**

Emil actively _wants_ to be random. There are consistent aspects of her: she'll always be a cuddle whore or try to turn everything into something entertaining but in cases where she doesn't really care, she will purposefully pick something random, possibly exaggerating. Does she need to dispose of rubbish? One day she will just take it out to the nearest bin, other times she will try to throw it into the closest bin like a basketball, other time she will sneak into someone's garden and leave it in their bin, another time she might travel to the other side of the town to do it.

**Low-key indecisive and reckless**

Emil struggled with that as a child - she had too many ideas what to do and couldn't make up her mind on one. As an adult, she usually goes with whatever came to her mind first, unless any of her following ideas are so much better or make the first idea obsolete. Once she decides what to do she ponders _how_ to do it and no matter how silly or dangerous it if, if Emil thinks she's able to do it and the most probable outcome won't backfire too much at her, she'll do it.

 **Fearless daredevil -** **WARNING to powerful, short-tempered or villain characters**

Emil is likely to push your muse's buttons just to test how much she can allow herself around them; just how much she can nudge this line. She has a tendency to take calculated risks, be it attacking a bandit camp on her own, jumping off a cliff into the sea or annoying powerful people who could snap her neck with a flick of a wrist. While Emil doesn't like getting hurt, she has _no_ fear of it and is unlikely to be intimidated. Still, just because it's a 'calculated' risk, does not mean it's calculated well so your muse is welcome to lash back when Emil crosses the line.

If your muse is short-tempered or a villain, feel more than free to snap at her. Please note that because of this trait, I rarely _initiate_ interactions with such muses but if you're the one to start, don't be surprised if I throw Emil at your muse.

**Suicidal**

Emil genuinely thinks she shouldn't be alive, that what she has done makes her unfit to be alive. Her 'problem' is that the person affected by her actions made her promise she won't kill herself, knowing very well she will hate the idea of breaking this promise. Now, she does all kinds of dangerous, reckless things, low-key hoping that one day she makes a mistake and doesn't make it out alive.

**The Void State**

It's kind of a self-hypnosis state Emil has developed during her training in the Poinciana's Manor when she was eleven-twelve years old. Under a lot of physical or mental pain, she enters an emotionless state. Emil is less susceptible to pain it in but she doesn't remember most of the things (or rather remembers but doesn't bother to recall it) and there are only three goals in her mind: to keep her family alive, to stay alive, to follow orders. At the age of thirteen, she was able to enter it out of her own will.

Zack - Emil's fiance - was able to bring her out of this state instantly, with an action and a phrase he repeated each time Emil came back for the night. The problem now is that Emil can't remember what this action was, only that it involved Zack's hat. Without it, it takes her about ten-sixteen days to get out of this state, with the fastest ever being a week, when with Jaya, Monie and Bor.

Besides physical and mental pain, now also Emil's birthday triggers this void state; that's why she dislikes it - if she learns it's 7th of April, she instantly falls into the void state. Her nightmares also can trigger it, if no one wakes her up in time.

* * *

#  Education, career and skills:

Table of content

**Education level** : unclear, higher-ish | **Education type** : homeschooled

Emil went to school at the age of six but her adventure with a proper education system ended at the age of eight. Officially, she was homeschooled during her stay in the Poinciana's manor. Technically, she was but her subjects treated more on where to aim to kill people and what plants were toxic than reading or maths. It was only when Emil was eleven and started her spy training, that her classes became academic again; she learned basic history, geography, biology, mathematics and literature but also how to converse, flirt, manipulate and entertain - shills she would need to get information and knowledge to judge what information was relevant and true.

While Emil has never officially attended any school, she's made it a habit to go to local universities to a few random lectures. Oftentimes she doesn't understand half of it so she throws in questions, not caring that someone might notice she shouldn't be there.

Another Emil's educational tendency if her adoration of listening passionate people ramble about their interests. It doesn't matter if it's someone's passion for postcards or organic chemistry - she will listen, ask questions and learn.

 **Professions** : assassin (former), spy (former), blacksmith (current)

Between ages eight and sixteen, Emil was trained to be an assassin. Between ages eleven and seventeen, Emil was trained to be a spy. During those years, she either trained toward those professions or worked in them. There was no playtime for her and only enough rest time to ensure she stayed in good health and condition. With her sponsor being the head of the second most important family in her home Kingdom, Emil had top-class tutors and equipment. Though she despised it, Emil was a diligent student as her friend's - Zack's - wellbeing and even life depended on her results.

Blacksmith is a different story - Emil decided to be a blacksmith at the age of five, the very moment she saw a blacksmith at work - Zack's father. She helped as much as she could but considering her age, it wasn't much. She turned back toward blacksmith after she left the Poinciana's Manor, at the age of seventeen. In need of a distraction, she worked _tirelessly_ for nearly half a year but slowed down to a reasonable pace later on. Once Emil reached a lever she was satisfied with at the age of twenty-three, she set sails. She still has a workshop on board her ship and might do polishing but smithing is reserved for when she 'borrows' other smith's furnaces.

Emil should be called a swordsmith but she refuses to specialise and dabbles with whatever she feels like at any given time. Once she might try her hand at a halberd, other times at an iron sculpture of a peacock only to spend another evening forging nails.

* * *

**Cooking and baking** : advanced

Emil likes and can cook and bake. She's not a chef though and while able to put her twists on recipes, she won't _create_ any new ones.

 **Dancing** : expert

Waltz, tango, quickstep, samba, rumba, swing, boogie-woogie, you name it - if it's danced in pairs, Emil probably knows it. She prefers dancing with a partner to the point she would rather dance with an unskilled but enthusiastic partner than on her own. Her observation haki gives Emil an advantage in regards to reading her partner.

 **Singing** : advanced

Emil's singing voice claim is Lizz Wright [[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1pSuDqbl9k)]. She's good at singing enough to unironically perform in clubs or cabarets but not quite enough to pursue a career in it. She certainly wouldn't be a match for Brook and is unable to write new songs other than simply talking in a sing-song voice.

 **Accent mimicking** : master

if there were any clear accents, Emil would be great at mimicking them. Even new ones, she would be able to replicate after only a few minutes of listening to it. This skill is more clear in any modern world setting.

 **Playing instruments** : noob

Emil's had some experience a violin and piano... _Some_. Her skill with the violin is limited to the ability to hold it properly and make sounds. She's better at the piano but all she can play is the C-major scale and a small handful of children's songs. She can keep the rhythm; can't read musical notes... Even if she was able to read at all.

 **Throwing knives/darts** : master

Emil will hit a moving target with a knife throw

 **Origami** : advanced | **Throwing paper planes** : an utter disaster

Emil enjoys folding origami and remembers a whole lot of patterns for boxes, flowers, animals and planes. It's a pastime she often defaults to when she has a spare few minutes on her own but she rarely keeps her creations. Emil can fold paper planes but they don't _ever_ go where she aims them at.

 **Shooting firearms** \- beginner

Emil would be better at shooting if One Piece universe had modern firearms that are way more accurate, but rifles? Flintlocks? Nope, forget about it. If she ever finds herself with a pistol in hands and an enemy ten meters away, she aims for the torso, hoping to at least graze an arm.

 **Cuddling** \- master

Would be an 'absolute master' if Emil had some fluff to snuggle into. She's a self-proclaimed cuddle whore and will happily provide a chest to hide your face into if it means she gets to play with your hair.

 **Massaging** \- advanced

Emil actually made a course on that. She knows ins and outs and enjoys massaging people on top of that. Feel free to ask her out of the blue because she will be happy to get her hands on you.

* * *

#  Preferences:

Table of content

**Favourite colour** : yellow | **Least** : none | **Disliked** : none

Yes, Emil is blind but you know what? She doesn't care. She likes yellow, she's always liked yellow and she will forever like it, even if she's going to never see it again. It reminds her of her parents. It makes her feel warm and cosy and anything would be better if it only was yellow. Lemon yellow? Orangeish yellow? Doesn't matter, all yellow shades are good yellow.

 **Favourite texture** : fluffy and soft, damp grass under bare feet | **Least** : none | **Disliked** : ~~itchy things~~

I would say it's Emil's guilty pleasure to run her fingers through someone's soft hair but she doesn't feel a smidge of guilt about that. Toy with Emil's hair and she will love you for that but let her play with yours and she will be set for hours. She might even give you a head massage.

All Emil's blankets are fluffy and each and every pillow has a plush cover. If it wasn't gross, she would get a plush toilet seat too.

Give Emil a light, warm rain in the early morning in spring and she will take her shoes and socks off and run around in the grass. 

Emil doesn't exactly have a least favourite texture as each kind can be nice in a correct context but she would rather go cold than wear itchy and scratchy clothes.

 **Favourite beverage** : tea, hot chocolate | **Least** : none | **Disliked** : none

Emil has a whole kitchen cabinet full of various teas alone. Black tea, herbal tea, green tea, white tea, you name it. Mostly lose but some in teabags as well. She won't scold you for pouring freshly boiled water over green tea - you do you - but she will happily brew you a cup. Sugar? It depends on how she feels like adding on any given time: it ranges from none to three spoons. When outside, Emil more often than not has a thermos with some tea in her backpack.

Sugarwise, the same goes for coffee through Emil rarely drinks hers black.

Emil's second favourite drink is hot chocolate but while tea is her go-to drink, Emil usually makes herself some hot chocolate when she feels like snuggling up. 'Usually' though, as it's not impossible for her to make herself hot chocolate on the go.

 **Favourite taste** : sweet, fruity, spicy | **Least** : bitter | **Disliked** : bland, repetitive

 **Favourite fruit** : apples, peaches | **Least** : pineapples | **~~Disliked~~ Allergic**: strawberries

 **Favourite snack** : cookies, fruits | **Least** : hard candies | **Disliked** : liquorice

Emil's a huge sweet tooth. She has a special string bag full of various cookies she carries in her backpack but she's likely to be spotted in cafes, ordering some local specialities. If you befriend her, be ready to receive a variety of homemade sweets, be it cookies, ice-cream, or cakes. She will happily cook for you your favourite dishes too but be warned Emil has a tendency to make her dishes spicy.

During her stay in the Poinciana's Manor, Emil was fed a mesh blended from leftovers. While nutritious and enough to fill her, it tasted like nothing in particular. Now, Emil hates the idea of having to eat the same thing over and over again and dislikes tasteless things.

Fun fact: Emil's the kind of person who would eat super extra spicy food _and_ ice cream at the same time (switching in between them but not mixed, she's weird but not a heathen).

 **Favourite scent** : peach, mango, chocolate, old books | **Least** : none | **Disliked** : cigarette smoke, sweaty drunkards, overdosed cologne, other too strong scents

 **Favourite sound** : deep and smooth voices, violin/cello, piano, distant thunderstorm, slow fire cracking | **Least** : none | **Disliked** : high-pitched ringing, shrill voices

 **Favourite solo activity** : smithing, training, parkour, cooking/baking, freaking strangers out, exploring and learning, singing | **Least** : - | **Disliked** : cleaning

 **Favourite duo activity** : cuddling, dancing, cooking/baking, cuddling, sex | **Least** : - | **Disliked** : -

WIP

 **Favourite thing** : - | **Least** : - | **Disliked** : -

* * *

#  Opinions:

Table of content

WIP - for when I make up my mind how I want all this info to be displayed

* * *

#  Pirate Crew and Ship:

Table of content

****

**Bounty** : 95,000,000 | **Epithet** : The Lullaby of Death

Emil got her first wanted poster at the age of seventeen, for killing Kermanilian Poinciana. It was Vice-Admiral Zolien Poinciana, Kermanilian's older sister and the head of the family that put this bounty on Emil's head and - using her family influence - she made it a bit bigger than it should be. Back then, Emil didn't have any epithet.

Annoyed with headhunters attacking her in her hometown, Emil - then eighteen - formed a plan and faked her death on 25th July 1517. She moved to a deserted island called Anvis and lived there till twenty-three.

At twenty-three, during her usual visits in her hometown, Emil got a skeleton pattern hoodie like [[this one](https://www.deviantart.com/dyemelikeasunset/art/Skeleton-Hoodie-70929296)]. When she learned Zolien sent her goons to harass people in Sambucus, Emil went with the new theme, borrowed a scythe and - in a middle of the night - flew on Bor's back to Poinciana's Manor. There, she crashed a gala, cut down guards and murdered Zolien Poinciana, all while singing creepy lullabies like 'Come Little Children' [[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q)] or 'Lullaby of Woe' [[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohNpf4VnlP8)].

The unknown at the time attacker was dubbed 'the Lullaby of Death' and given a bounty and only later Marines found out it was Emil. Since she had been considered dead, the title stayed.

Now, at the age of twenty-five, after two years of being a pirate and a general nuisance to Marines, Emil's bounty sits at 95,000,000.

 **Crew name** : Post Mortem Pirates | **Position** : Captain

Emil set sails at the age of twenty-three and Marines dubbed her a pirate straight away but it was only a year later that Emil finally decided to take this label and run with it. She called her crew 'Post Mortem Pirates' to fit her epithet and the 'was dead but came back' theme and commissioned two versions of a Jolly Roger - a yellow crow skull surrounded by leaves embroidered on a black background and a version with reversed colours. The yellow background version hangs on Caramel, Emil's ship' most of the time, but she swaps it to the black version when she does pirate-y stuff.

 **Crewmates** : Bor

That's it. The whole crew of Post Mortem Pirates consists of one person and one animal. More about Bor is in the [Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842960/chapters/57299407#relationshipsemil) section.

 **Ship name** : Caramel

Emil's sailing ship; its shape and basic layout is the same as Axiom Conrad 66 [[site](https://conradshipyard.com/yachts/sailing/axiom-conrad-66/)].

The main differences are:

  * less luxurious
  * no electronics
  * instead of the two bedrooms at the back, there are a storeroom and a workshop
  * no wc between the kitchen and master bedroom - this space is taken by more kitchen cupboards and extra space to the master bathroom
  * interior control is replaced by an interior helm
  * no dining table chairs
  * the U shaped seating area has only the long couch, the two shorter seats are replaced by cupboards/shelves
  * no table in the side sitting area
  * plenty of 'mushroom lights' on the shelves [[like those](https://katyasneg.tumblr.com/post/175468645955/mushrooms-in-flask-by-thesnowmade)]
  * plushies and blankets



* * *

#  Relationships:

Table of content

**All those are my OCs from Emil's backstory and her relationships with them are canon in her main verse**

**Strzebor 'Bor'** \- unknown birthday - alive

Bor's Emil's only crewmate and her best friends. He's also a bird - a giant (10m/33' tall) Newcaledonian Crow [[Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Caledonian_crow)] but he ate a Zoan Devil Fruit, model Sparrow and now he spends most of the time in his tiny, Russet Sparrow [[Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russet_sparrow)] form.

He's usually somewhere close to Emil, either chilling somewhere on Caramel, snacking inside his grain bowl in the lounge area, sitting on her shoulder or head or napping inside her hood. On an occasion though, he will fly away to explore on his own.

Bor adores playing, hunting, training and flying with Emil - she pretty much imprinted on him as his friend as he was only half a year old when he met Emil, about seven years ago (Emil was eighteen and it was the first day she arrived at Anvis). Bor's protective of Emil and the feeling is mutual - she will smite down anything that tries to hurt him. Still, they know and trust in each other's fighting capabilities and each knows the other can stand their own ground.

Bor's playful and mischievous. Watch out for your things around him because he _will_ attempt to misplace them; not steal exactly but move to a different place through he might decide to keep it if you don't find it and it's shiny. He's especially proud of his crow feathers while considering his sparrow plumage boring and dull. Still, he _really_ dislikes when people pull on his feathers in either form, more so in the crow because 'how dare you?'

He's omnivorous; his favourites are blueberries and eyes but he also enjoys human hearts. No one really knows how much he should eat because while he can be satisfied with an amount required for a regular-sized sparrow, he can just as easily gobble down amounts required to feed his giant form.

Emil calls Bor by different nicknames depending on which form she wants him to turn into. Bor is for the sparrow form, Trebor for the hybrid form (he reached to her armpit in it) and Strzebor is for the full, crow form.

Fun fact: crows can mimic voices. Bor can not mimic while in his sparrow form but can do so in his hybrid and full form. He can understand speech and form simple sentences himself. He can not pronounce letters that require lips: 'm', 'n', 'p', or 'b'.

* * *

**Jaya** \- born 14th May 1470 - alive

Jaya is Emil's self-proclaimed 'big sister' though Emil thinks of her more of an aunt. She used to be best friends with Emil's mother - Rozaline - and Emil vaguely remembers her from back then but while they were nice to each other, they weren't close.

Jaya and her daughter - Monie - took care of Emil when she returned to Sambucus eight years ago. Jaya did it only because Emil was a daughter of her deceased friend but - over the years - they grew closer and formed a kinship. Emil helped Jaya with raising Monie and in her tavern 'Silver Seal', both in the kitchen and in the serving area. In turn, Jaya taught Emil how to cook and read both Emil and Monie bedtime stories. She had saved Rozaline's recipe book and taught Emil those as well.

She's a kind and caring human but has a general no-bullshit approach, something she probably had gained over the years of dealing with rowdy visitors in her tavern. She's chased out more troublesome clients with a broom but was no stranger to ask Emil to literally kick people out. She's more lenient outside the tavern though and finds a lot of Emil's antics amusing, especially when Monie is involved and enjoying herself too.

Jaya's also the one who had kept Emil's things, most notably her engagement ring and her seal plushie.

Jaya lives back in Sambucus so unless people go with Emil when she visits, they are unlikely to meet Jaya, though Emil might mention her. Together with Monie, they occasionally send Emil custom made pieces of clothing, see Possessions section for more info.

* * *

****

**Monie** \- born 31st July 1511 - alive

Monie is one of Emil's close friends and the only person Emil considers her 'little sister'. The sentiment is mutual and Monie considers Emil her 'older sister'.

She was only five back when Emil returned to Sambucus and had no idea who 'this odd lady' was other than she needed to be taken care of. It was Monie who pulled Emil back from overworking in the smithy. It was Monie who demanded Emil sleeps with her. It was Monie who put more food on Emil's plate and puffed her cheeks till Emil ate everything. It was also Monie who was the reason Emil smiled again.

Due to her tendency to climb on Emil to hug her, Emil nicknamed her 'Koala Bear' or 'Koala' in short. Monie's thirteen now and taller than Emil but she still will cling to her like a koala to a tree whenever Emil comes back.

Like Jaya, Monie is a caring and kind human. Like Jaya, she has a no-nonsense attitude when it comes to rowdy clientele and won't let anyone get on her head. Unlike Jaya, her weapon of choice is not a broom but a stick Emil had taught her how to use.

More than anything, Monie is curious. She _will_ down you in questions, often not even giving you time to answer to them, _especially_ if she's fascinated about the topic. Speaking about, every ten to eighteen months, she will find another fascination and go _deep_ into it - researching, learning and _prattling_ about it to anyone who would listen (Emil's an often victim). There was gardening. There was calligraphy. There was paper mache. There were pirates in general and Trafalgar Law in particular. From Law, she jumped to being a doctor and _this_ one seems to be sticking for far longer than any other fascination - it's been going for three years now. She helps out in the local doctor's office and aims to be a paediatrician, through with enough general knowledge to be able to help Emil if she ever comes back to Sambucus in bad shape.

* * *

**Zackary Eagle** \- born 28th November 1498 - died 7th April 1516

Zack was Emil's first friend, her best friend, her fiance and her world.

They met when Emil was five and Zack was six, the very same day Zack and his parents (Marcus and Flora) moved to Sambucus. They hit it off straight away and became inseparable, spending days and nights together, wandering into the woods, stargazing on a hill behind the village (Zack dreamt to become an astrologer), catching bugs, having sleepovers at each other's houses. Because of them, their parents befriended each other as well.

It was already on the second day of their relationship that Zack took Emil to his father's smithy - that was the moment Emil fell head over heels in this craft and decided to become a blacksmith.

Zack was a bright, caring and determined kid. While strong and fast in his own right, he was nowhere near Emil but - unlike other boys in the village - it had never bothered him. On the contrary, he found this fact absolutely amazing. As a child, Emil struggled with indecisiveness way more than as an adult and Zack was her blessing - he _always_ knew what to do and his ideas were _always_ fun. She already liked him for everything else but _this_ was the reason she _adored_ him.

When Emil was eight and Zack was nine, they made a promise that when they grow up and Emil becomes a blacksmith, they would set sails and travel around the world to see how stars look like from other places. A few days after that, Zack gave Emil a silver ring with an engraving of two fishes and proposed. Since the ring was too big on her (and her fingers were webbed anyway) Emil wore it as a pendant.

No more than a month later, on 15th July 1507, Sambucus was attacked by a fleet of pirates, both Emil's and Zack's parents were killed and they were 'adopted' by Ramzen Poinciana.

Zack was Ramzen's hostage and the only reason Emil didn't attempt to run away, despite having plenty of occasions on her training and missions, though Ramzen would have killed her back in Sambucus if not for the influence he had over her through Zack.

Zack stayed warm, kind and supportive despite his own hardships. He had a tendency to welcome Emil with the same gesture and phrase which - unknowingly to him - became the key to bringing Emil back from her void state. When they learned they would be released on Emil's seventeenth birthday, he gave Emil another ring - this one made out of a flower - and refreshed his proposal: they were going to get married as soon as they come back to Sambucus.

He died on Emil's birthday when Kermanilian activated a bomb in his slave collar. Before passing away, he made Emil promise him she won't kill herself - that's the reason she will never again agree to promise anything before she knows details of the said promise.

~~He was 182cm / 5'11½ when he died~~

* * *

**Stelea Eagle** \- born 29th March 1516 - died 7th April 1516

 **Ruben Utter** \- born 30th May 1464 - died 15th July 1507

 **Rozaline (Gardens) Utter** \- born 17th August 1470 - died 15th July 1507

 **Ramzen Poinciana** \- 

**Kermanilian Poinciana** \- 

**Zolien Poinciana** \- 

* * *

**All those are my other muses and Emil's relationships with them are _optional_.**

They _might_ be mentioned in her interactions with your muse but don't have to. If you also roleplay any of those canons, your portrayal of this canon will be the default I go with, not mine. If you roleplay any of those canons and like Emil's relationship with my version, feel free to ask to jump into a pre-established relationship - I most probably will agree. If you'd like a different pre-established relationship, feel free to ask too but in those case, we would have to discuss it OOC first.

 **Sanji** -

 **Zoro** -

 **Chopper** -

 **Trafalgar Law** -

 **Bepo** -

 **Shachi** -

 **Flynn Bernadotte** -

 **Jess** -

 **Cherri** -

 **Eustass Kid** -

 **Killer** -

* * *

#  Possessions:

Table of content

**Things of sentimental significance**

**Silver ring with and engraving of two fishes:** It's Emil's engagement ring she got from Zack when she was eight. It was too big for her at the time so she wore it as a necklace. It fits on her fingers now but she still wears it as a necklace on a simple cord.

**'Selkie' a white seal plushie** : Emil doesn't have it on her ship - for safe-keeping, she left it in Sambucus, in Monie's care. Selkie was a gift from Emil's mom and as far as Emil can remember, she's always had her.

**A hoodie with a skeleton pattern and a hoodie with her Jolly Roger; a yellow and black poncho/coat** : each of those was a custom ordered gift from Monie and Jaya

* * *

**Things of no sentimental significance but Emil's likely to be found with them**

Leather backpack; 

'Cuddle Whore' top; 'Free Hugs' hoodie; Pastel sweets hoodie

Orca onesie; 'I Refuse' boxers; Rubber duck swimming trunks

Bear mug; Penguin Mug; Polar Bear mug

* * *

**Relationship Specific - things Emil owns ONLY if she developed specific relationships with given muses**

**Friendship with Trafalgar Law**

* * *

#  Human AU:

Table of content

Not so much of an AU in its own right but a description of human Emil appearance as it applies to a good majority of her AUs. If something is not mentioned, assume it's the same as in her original, One Piece verse.

  * Emil's significantly weaker but as she's buff and trains, she's still strong in her own right
  * light brown skin - Emil's white skin was due to her being a Moorish Idol; as a human, she's of mixed ethnicity; what exactly? no one knows - her father was an abandoned orphan and Emil's never been interested enough to dig into that side
  * no gills - can't breathe underwater anymore but is able to hold her breath for an impressive time and is still a good swimmer
  * no faint scars after her webs nor the black, vertical line up her spine after her back fin
  * no nose spot - instead, Emil has densely paced freckles on her nose and cheeks, around the same area
  * not blind but completely colour blind - the kind that makes Emil able to see only in shades of grey
  * her eyes aren't pale grey but light brown, seeming amber in the right light
  * has slight photophobia - oversensitivity to light; a pair of orange-tinted shades is usually enough to help with that
  * no back tattoo
  * no brand on her back
  * has a phobia of riding in a car of whatever car equivalent would be any given au (doesn't mind planes, ships, motorbikes)



* * *

#  Modern AU:

Table of content

Emil is human (look notes above). Bor is a black and oversized Newfoundland dog.

They live in a big, undefined city in whatever country fits the plot. By default, she owns a one-bedroom apartment on the outskirts but it might be adjusted to a share if - again - plot requires that.

Work-wise, Emil is a bladesmith in a smithy associated with a movie company. She makes mostly movie props but on an occasion, they also make commission pieces. Due to the association, Emil got to know a bunch of stunt actors and she enjoys hanging out with them (train) and once even got employed as a stunt background actor! Either way, her celebrity awareness if still rubbish and chances are that if your muse is an actor/singer/model/whatever, Emil won't know who you are. On Thursday afternoons, she works a few hours in a back-alley cafe, whose eccentric and rich co-owners use more as a backdrop for their writing than an actual place to profit.

When Emil was eight, she, Zack and their parents were in a car crash. Only Emil and Zack survived. When she was eighteen and pregnant with Stelea, she and Zack had another car crash and only Emil survived. She now has panic attacks whenever she's in a car, be it as a driver or a passenger. Buses have an effect on her but it's manageable. Closing her eyes and earphones with music help a bit with those panic attacks.

She has no problem with driving a motorbike though and owns a yellow and black one, which she called 'Caramel'. She has a side attachment for Bor to travel in (and he loves it).

Back, when Emil and Zack were orphaned, it was Jaya who adopted them.

~~Jaya is the head of a mafia family Emil's parents belonged to. Both car crashes were caused by the opposing family. Emil knows it but still blames herself as she distracted the driver in both cases. Emil officially left the family at the age of twenty-three, previously getting mafia enforcer fit trailing.~~

* * *

#  Bleach AU:

Table of content

Modern AU is the base for this one. Emil lives in a big city and works in a smithy next to a movie studio and everything else. The only difference is that Emil has a strong spiritual awareness. She can see hollows, shinigami and all that jazz. Emil has no powers as of now but if given enough interactions with strong spiritual power users, she might develop a spiritual weapon herself.

* * *

#  Pokémon AU:

Table of content

You know this NPC that lives in a house in the middle of a long route, right? The one that lets your Pokemon rest 'overnight', healing them. Emil's like one of those NPCs.

She lives in a fairytale-like cottage near the entrance to the Glimwood Tangle, from the Stow-on-Side side. Behind her house is a smithy where Emil works as a blacksmith - creating custom pieces with her Emboar 'Anvie' - and a garden where her Golisopod 'Bell' and Roserade 'Jam' tend to a plethora of berry bushes, providing Emil with way more berries than she knows what to do with. Thus, she lets weary travellers rest in her spare bedroom and heals their Pokemon in exchange for stories from their journeys.

Emil enjoys training with her Pokemon and is willing to battle anyone who comes by and challenges her but has no interest in battling gym leaders herself. Frankly, she wouldn't be even able to name a single of them, nor would she recognise them on a street; Emil's ignorant of the Pokemon League business and does not care enough to inform herself.

Emil's team consists of:

Corviknight | 'Strzebor'/'Bor' | Lvl: 64 | Age: 22 | Nature: impish | Attacks: Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Agility, Thief

Emil caught Bor twenty-one years ago, back when he was a Rookidee. He's the 'big bro' of Emil's team - he will pick on and annoy the rest but also be the first one to stand in their defence. Do not leave your things unattended when Bor is around because he _will_ move them somewhere else.

Emboar | Anvie | Lvl: 61 | Age: 21 | Nature: quiet | Attacks: Flamethrower, Hammer Arm, Scald, Assurance

Emil was gifted Anvie as a Tepig nineteen years ago. It was only a few months prior that Anvie moved to Galar with her mother and their owner, Marcus Eagle. She’s sterile and not allowed to participate in official battles. When she’s not helping Emil in the smithy, Anvie either acts like a team ‘mom’ - being gentle and caring for the rest - or naps.

Flapple | Yellow | Lvl: 59 | Age: 17 | Nature: jolly | Attacks: Acrobatics, Grav Apple, Dragon Rush, Dragon Dance

Emil found Yellow days after she hatched. Yellow is the Dummyᵀᴹ of Emil’s team and Bor’s accomplice. She loves when people pay her attention, be it because she’s just pulled out an awesome flying trick or because she’s accidentally flown into the wall.

Golisopod | Bell | Lvl: 44 | Age: 13 | Nature: relaxed | Attacks: Liquidation, Rain Dance, X-Scisor, Throat Chop

Bell’s an offspring of Emil’s father’s Golisopod. She hatched on the same day as Jam. Raised in Jaya’s garden, Bell quickly developed an interest in gardening. Bell is hard to impress or startle. As Wimpod she was the little sister of the team, often hiding behind Jam, but started standing up to other Pokemon after evolving. Bell _will_ hurt you if you destroy her berry bushes. Bell and Jam gather so many berries Emil started healing up other Pokemon for free.

Roserade | Jam | Lvl: 44 | Age: 13 | Nature: calm | Attacks: Petal Dance, Leech Seed, Venoshock, Sunny Day

Jam’s an offspring of Emil’s mother’s Roserade. He hatched on the same day as Bell. He used to protect Bell back when she was a Whimpod and he was a Roselia but now he’s happy to stand back and watch Bell take on her foes. He helps Bell with gardening and enjoys it himself but he enjoys dance and the fact Emil’s favourite genre’s always been Jazz, might have influenced Jam’s dance style.

Polteageist | Muggy | Lvl: 32 | Age: 7 | Nature: bold | Attacks: Teatime, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Aromatherapy

Emil caught Muggy shortly after moving to her cottage next to the Glimwood Tangle - Muggy had wandered all the way to Emil’s garden. Most of the time, Muggy likes to chill but they are very warm and affectionate toward those they like. If Muggy is displeased with something or wants something, they will make it known. They are also unable to turn down a dare.

Other than those six, five Rotoms live in Emil’s house: Rasp, Goose, Huckle, Dew and Thimble. She named them all and lets them roam around but they are technically not her pokemon as she's never caught them. Emil's quite sure at least one of them is a Ditto because she keeps on finding Rotom eggs. That or those Rotoms know some Ditto living in the Tangle. If you strike a particularly good impression, Emil might give you one of those eggs.

* * *

#  Star Wars AU:

Table of content

Emil is a [miraluka](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Miraluka) with human grandfather. Miralukas are a species of near-human who lack eyes and perceive the environment around them with Force sight.

Look-wise, Emil is mostly based on the Human AU but has no eyes and some white hair near the base of her neck. To hide her lack of eyes, she wears goggle-like glasses with a yellow reflective surface.

Emil used to be a part of [Luka Sene](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Luka_Sene) where she developed her [Farsight](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Farsight/Legends) and fighting skills. Now though, she travels around in her YV-666 light freighter ‘Caramel’, accompanied by a round, black, brown and white BB-0-R droid.

She loves blacksmithing and that's her official job but she might take various other odd jobs like transport or robbery.

* * *

#  Placeholder:

Table of content

Placeholder for easy copy-pasting of section titles and anchors

* * *


	8. Drabble - Emil Utter - OC - One Piece

**Eye Training / 100 words / 31/12/2020**

Emil patted the table. “Bor. Eye training.”

Bor chirped and fluttered over.

Emil put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on palms. With her head unmoving, she directed her blind eyes to the place she could sense him. “Ready.”

Bor jumped to the side.

Emil followed with her gaze.

He chirped and flew to the other side.

She followed again.

He chirped: she got the movement right.

Again and again. Up and down. Left and right. Quicker and quicker. Bor moved and Emil followed him with her blind gaze, smiling.

Her eyes were not _quite_ so useless.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams / 100 words / 12/01/2021**

She accepted his hand; his warm hand.

He bowed, pressed his lips against her knuckles; his thin beard tickled her skin.

_Her heart ached._

He stepped in, embraced her in a lazy stance.

She hid her nose in his shoulder. His warmth. His scent. His touch. His breath. His presence.

_She held onto him._

He swayed them; a gentle swing from foot to foot. They could dance faster but didn't want to. It was but a backdrop.

He kissed her temple. Cheek. Lips.

She beamed into it.

_I love you, Em._

She breathed in; for the first time in ages.


	9. Bio - Flynn Bernadotte - OC - One Piece

#  Table of content:

General | Body | Personality | Education, career and skills | Preferences | Opinions | Pirate Crew and Ship | Relationships | Possessions

Picrew by [@mano_talk](https://picrew.me/image_maker/250891)

#  General:

Table of content

**Name** : Flynn | **Nicknames** : Fly, Herring | **Full name** : Flynn Bernadotte

Flynn usually introduces himself as 'Flynn'; it's rare for him to give people last name. He likes his last name but the least people know it, it's less likely Marines will try to harass his family back home. Fly is a nickname Flynn's family gave him. He enjoys when people he's close with use it but would ask strangers to use his name instead. 'Herring' was given to Flynn by Heart Pirates to keep up with the tradition of everyone having aquatic names. My Heart Pirates are going to call him 'Fly' though and if you RP a Heart Pirate, you're welcome to use either.

 **Species** : human

 **Gender** : male | **Sex** : male

Flynn is perfectly comfortable in his masculinity. While female-typical things are rare to be his cup of tea, he has no problem with participating in them. Want to practice your make-up skills on him? He'll let you. Want to dress him up in a fabulous dress? He'll do that and be glorious. He'll wear a flower crown. He will drink colourful drinks. He will read romance novels.

 **Age** : 31 | **Born** : 18th May 1493

31 is Flynn's default, post-timeskip age, but I can RP him at any age, be it a child, or an old man who's already retired from the life of piracy. 

**Romantic attraction** : pansexual | **Sexual attraction** : panromantic

If Flynn is able to imagine himself and your muse living a blissful, calm, domestic life at an edge of a small town, he's likely to get romanticly attracted to you. Sexually, he's more attracted to how someone acts and carries themselves but he does have a few physical preferences too.

 **Hometown** : Molgan | **Island** : Sveg | **Sea** : West Blue 

**Current location** : onboard submarine 'Polar Tang', wherever his crew goes

 **Affiliation** : Heart Pirates

Flynn joined Heart Pirates six years back.

* * *

 **Fears** : 

**Desires** : 

**Current goal** : 

* * *

#  Body:

Table of content

**Height** : 198cm / 6'6" | **Body shape** : athletic/fit

Flynn is a small bit taller than Law and reached Bepo to about the shoulder. Like Law, Penguin or Shachi, he's more of a tall and narrow body shape.

 **Skin** : pale, freckled

Flynn is pale white but he might get a bit of a tan if his crew stays in a port for a bit longer and he has a chance to catch a bit of sun. He has freckles on his nose and cheeks and a bit on his shoulders. If he tans, his freckles grow darker and spread on his arms too

 **Hair** : red, long

Flynn keeps his fringe and sides a bit longer than jaw-length but the rest he keeps in a braid that reaches below his shoulder blades. Unbraided, it goes all the way to his waist.

 **Eyes** : deep green

 **Face shape** : rectangular | **Nose** : straight, a bit big | **Resting face** : small, carefree smile

 **Hands** : big but not disproportionately big, warm and a bit calloused | **Dominant hand** : right

Flynn's a driver so he has callouses typical for someone who would hold a handlebar a lot. 

**Voice** : the same as Pip Bernadotte in English dub [[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v9LApuCibM)] ~~but no french accent~~

 **Scent** : grease or lemon and cinnamon

If Flynn's been on the submarine for a while, he's bound to smell like grease. Everything on the submarine that stays underwater for a bit longer is bound to smell like grease and sweat. If they had some proper ventilation though, Flynn carries a scent of lemon and cinnamon.

 **Physical health** : good, rarely gets sick | **Allergy** : none

 **Scars** : horizontal line under the right eye

Flynn got it as a child. Riding a bit too fast, he fell and face planted, splitting his cheek on a rock.

 **Tattoo** : Heart Pirates Jolly Reger on the left pectoral; silhouettes of four bear cubs on the right shoulder | **Piercings** : none, but has pierced earlobes

The four cubs have branch white spaces on their rumps and they are in line from his spine to the arm and are on top of the right shoulder blade.

Flynn had his earlobes pierced because of his sister but it's very rare for him to wear any earrings. He has a pair of simple, silver rings but they kept on catching on his hair and clothes and goggles so he's just keeping them in his personal stuff box.

 **Musculature** : visible but it's not as defined as Law's

* * *

 **Armament haki** : some | **Observation haki** : some, unaware | **Conqueror's haki** : none, resistant

Like the majority of Heart Pirates, Flynn picked up Armament Haki training during the timeskip. He's not excellent at it by any means but his attacks now are able to overcome Logia intangibility and pack a bigger punch than ever before.

Ever since Flynn can remember, he's had some great spacial awareness. It helped him out a lot with driving vehicles, especially in tight spaces and it's nigh impossible to sneak up on him but Flynn's always thought of it as just that: spacial awareness. If asked, he would say he doesn't have Observation haki - and he believes so - but he does.

Flynn doesn't have Conqueror's haki. He might get light headed in stronger blasts but he should be fine with normal ones.

 **Devil Fruit** : none

Flynn has never come across a devil fruit. It's not something he desires but is not opposed to the idea of getting some fancy powers either. If he stumbled upon a fruit, no one else wanted it and he found its powers useful, he might eat it.

* * *

#  Personality:

Table of content

**Flirty/Complimentary**

Flynn enjoys flirting. He will flirt with anyone and anything. He has no expectations. He will _not_ push for it to go further into something physical. Complimentary alone doesn't really work either because yes, Flynn has no expectations but at the end of the day, on nine out of ten cases, he's perfectly fine if things get physical. 

* * *

#  Education, career and skills:

Table of content

**Education level** : | **Education type** : 

**Professions** :

* * *

 **Skills** :

* * *

#  Preferences:

Table of content

**Favourite colour** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite texture** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** :

 **Favourite beverage** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite taste** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite fruit** : | **Least** : | **~~Disliked~~ Allergic**: 

**Favourite snack** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite scent** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite sound** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite solo activity** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite duo activity** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

**Favourite thing** : | **Least** : | **Disliked** : 

* * *

#  Opinions:

Table of content

WIP - for when I make up my mind how I want all this info to be displayed

* * *

#  Pirate Crew and Ship:

Table of content

**Bounty** : | **Epithet** : 

**Crew name** : | **Position** : 

**Crewmates** : 

**Ship name** : 

* * *

#  Relationships:

Table of content

**All those are my OCs from Flynn's backstory and his relationships with them are canon in his main verse**

* * *

**All those are my other muses and Flynn's relationships with them are _optional_.**

* * *

#  Possessions:

Table of content

**Things of sentimental significance**

* * *

**Things of no sentimental significance but Flynn's likely to be found with them**

* * *

**Relationship Specific - things Flynn owns ONLY if he developed specific relationships with given muses**

* * *

#  Placeholder:

Table of content

Placeholder for easy copy-pasting of section titles and anchors

* * *


	10. Bio - Mixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bit is to be organised

**Main verse** : One Piece

* * *

**GENERAL:**

  * **Occupation** : driver (helmsman) / pirate
  * **Demeanour** : friendly and flirty
  * **Likes** : exploring, socialising, banana milkshakes
  * **Loves** : his family (dad - Stan, mom - Birgit, older sister 'Little Miss My' Maria); driving any and all vehicles
  * **Dislikes** : maliciousness, prawns, insects
  * **Fears** : dying before his dad does
  * **Desires** : 
  * **Short term goal** : 
  * **Long term goal** : 



**THE MOST LIKELY:**

  * **Outfit** : Heart Pirates boiler suit and a black cowboy hat; black jeans, black boots, white t-shirt and dark green jacket along with the cowboy hat
  * **First thing to say** : Hello there
  * **Place to be found** : Polar Tang, exploring or partying with the rest of the crew
  * **Dinner to order** : spaghetti meatballs; chef's special
  * **Thing to snack on** : fruit hard candies
  * **Common thing to do in public** : fangirl over someone's vehicle; flirt and socialise
  * **Common thing to NOT do in public** : 
  * **Cause of death** : jumping in to protect someone he considers family



* * *

**WOULD THEY EVER** : | **in public / to a stranger** | **in private / to a friend**  
---|---|---  
**Break into dance and song** : | would follow someone's suit, or on a dare | the same as in public  
**Lie into someone's face** : | yes, but avoids that, aware he's not a good liar | would rather not  
**Break a promise** : | would rather not but it's not a big deal | would try not to  
**Have a one night stand** : | sure | yes  
**Hurt someone on purpose** : | if they start it/provoke | would rather not  
**Read out loud to children** : | would agree if prompted | the same - would agree if prompted  
  
* * *

**FANDOM SPECIFIC NOTES** :

  * **Devil fruit** : none
  * **Armament's haki** : some, in training
  * **Observation khaki** a bit, unaware of it
  * **Conqueror's haki** : none, somewhat resilient



  * **Crew** : Heart Pirates
  * **Position** : helmsman
  * **Epithet** : none
  * **Bounty** : none



**Main verse** : Borderlands (canon divergent)

* * *

**GENERAL:**

  * **Full name** : Angel
  * **Nicknames** : AN63L Surveyor, Fox
  * **Species** : human turned AI/robot
  * **Gender/sex** : female/neuter
  * **Attraction** : asexual/demi-romantic
  * **Age** : 24 in BL3; 17 in BL2
  * **Birthday** : 28th March
  * **Occupation** : traveller
  * **Location** : anywhere BUT Pandora
  * **Demeanour** : friendly but cautious
  * **Likes** : outdoors, stars, exploration, taking photos, old and over the top movies, people watching
  * **Loves** : freedom
  * **Dislikes** : water, lies
  * **Fears** : Jack, losing even more of her memories
  * **Desires** : healthy familial bond but is not aware of it
  * **Short term goal** : have fun and enjoy her freedom
  * **Long term goal** : figure out how she came to be as an AI



* * *

**BODY:**

  * **Length** : 57cm / 1'10"
  * **Make** : modified Hyperion
  * **Type** : Badass Shielded Surveyor +
  * **Paintjob** : grey with white stripes
  * **Eye/Lense** : blue



* * *

**THE MOST LIKELY:**

  * ~~**First thing to say**~~ : Angel is not likely to start a conversation, opting to pretend to be a simple surveyor most of the time
  * **Place to be found** : flying over densely populated areas, or perching on a rooftop
  * ~~**Dinner to order**~~ : ~~chocolate chip cookie ice cream~~
  * **Thing to snack on** : electricity
  * **Common thing to do in public** : flying around, taking photos
  * **Common thing to NOT do in public** : anything that would pull people's attention to her
  * **Cause of death** : hopefully none, she's died once already



* * *

**WOULD THEY EVER** : | **in public / to a stranger** | **in private / to a friend**  
---|---|---  
**Break into dance and song** : | not likely on her own, but might if prompted by a friend | yes  
**Lie into someone's face** : | might but would hate herself for that and probably admit truth straight away | no  
**Break a promise** : | not on purpose | would try _not_ to  
**Have a one night stand** : | heh, nope | nope  
**Hurt someone on purpose** : | only if the person in question poses a danger to her | would rather not but possible ~~Jack~~  
**Read out loud to children** : | never thought of it but would agree | not likely to suggest it but would happily do that if asked to  
  
* * *

**FANDOM SPECIFIC NOTES** :

AN63L might look like a low-class surveyor, but she would classify more as a Badass Shielded Surveyor with a few extra upgrades she implemented herself

Normal surveyor abilities:

  * shooting electric charge
  * creating own shield
  * charging other's shields
  * generating a deflector shield while hovering



Extra surveyor abilities:

  * tractor beam (can suspend objects up to 10kg/22pounds at up to 3m/9'10" distance)
  * shooting cryo charge (similar to the electric charge, only cryo)
  * digistructing a 'turret' under each wing - they look like Hyperion pistols, the right one is incendiary while the left is corrosive
  * deploying mini Angelic Guards; AN62L has 2 of them; they stand at about 1.5m/4'11" and sit inside two digi-packs AN63L can deploy to unfold like Axton's turrets; they have no AI on their own and AN63L controls them remotely from the Surveyor but can hop into either in case of an emergency



**How come Angel 'lives'** :

After her death in the bunker, Angel woke up in the system as an AI. She had no idea how it was possible, but she was certain of one thing: she had to grab at this fleeting hope for a life outside her father's reach and run. She transferred herself to one of Hyperion Surveyors - had to delete a big chunk of her memories to even fit - and flew away, sneaking to areas she knew Hyperion had no visual feed on. Eventually, she made it out of Pandora and started a new life, exploring the galaxy.

 **Main verse** : Fandomless

* * *

**GENERAL:**

  * **Full name** : Pheles
  * **Nicknames** : -
  * **Species** : spirit shapeshifter??? [more below]
  * **Gender/sex** : male-presenting agender/man
  * **Attraction** : asexual/demiromantic
  * **Age** : ancient overall, still new to the material plane
  * **Birthday** : none 
  * **Occupation** : ~~none~~ traveller, sometimes magician entertainer
  * **Location** : literally anywhere
  * **Hometown** : none, he's from emotion eating spirit plane of existence
  * **Demeanour** : polite and interested
  * **Resting face** : absent-minded smile
  * **Likes** : flowers, hot cocoa, kind people, passionate people, the sound of clockwork
  * **Loves** : being the centre of attention - he feeds off people's emotions after all
  * **Dislikes** : being in trouble, hasn't found anything else yet
  * **Fears** : hasn't found any yet
  * **Desires** : none, that drains him
  * **Short term goal** : explore the material world and learn about it
  * **Long term goal** : either settle in some nice place in the material world or figure out how to keep a steady stream of sustenance from the material world once he goes back to the spirit plane



* * *

**BODY:**

  * **Height** : 195cm / 6'4"
  * **Body shape** : thin/slender
  * **Face shape** : oval
  * **Skin** : pale and smooth, no scars or calluses, like a newborn's skin
  * **Scars** : none
  * **Tattoo** : none
  * **Hair** : jaw-length, bluish-purple, soft, sharp goatee
  * **Eyes** : green, big, down-swept
  * **Scent** : very faint rose
  * **Other traits** : it's his power specific - read on in the 'Specific Notes' below



* * *

**THE MOST LIKELY:**

  * **Outfit** : anything befitting Mephisto Pheles from 'The Blue Exorcist'. A white and purple/pink tophat, a suit with poofy trousers, a cape and often an umbrella that doubles as a cane
  * **First thing to say** : Greetings! Please say good sir/madam, what is it that you crave for?
  * **Place to be found** : big towns, either talking to random people or exploring local parks, museums, theatres, or pubs
  * **Dinner to order** : none, he feeds on emotions but enjoys hot cocoa
  * **Thing to snack on** : people's curios glances
  * **Common thing to do in public** : a 'magic' act of handing strangers random snacks they wished for
  * **Common thing to NOT do in public** : none
  * **Cause of death** : accidentally getting involved with dangerous people



* * *

**WOULD THEY EVER** : | **in public / to a stranger** | **in private / to a friend**  
---|---|---  
**Break into dance and song** : | sure, if someone else suggests it | sure  
**Lie into someone's face** : | yes, if the truth would get him in trouble | less likely but still yes, if the truth means trouble  
**Break a promise** : | yes, if keeping it becomes too bothersome | would try not to  
**Have a one night stand** : | not really interested himself, but might roll along | as with strangers, might roll along if the other side initiates  
**Hurt someone on purpose** : | if he thinks it would get him into less trouble than not hurting this stranger | would rather not  
**Read out loud to children** : | it has never occurred to him, but 'sure' if asked | would agree if asked  
  
* * *

**SPECIFIC NOTES** :

**Powers and limitations**

  * **Shapeshifting** : Mephisto Pheles is Pheles' default appearance he took on when summoned to the material world. Still, Pheles can shapeshift into _anything_ he wishes to but the greater the change, the more concentration it requires from Pheles. He would be able to carry on with a hair colour change for months to no end but a change into a giant, fire breathing dragon would end with as much as a sneeze.
  * **Matter creation** : at next to no cost for himself, Pheles can conjure physical objects. They will exist for the next thirty hours, or until Pheles wills them away. There are only three limitations on this power: 1. The creation won't be alive; any attempt at creating a living being will end up with creating a dead version of this being. 2. Pheles has to understand this object; what it's built from and how it functions. 3. It has to appear adjacent to Pheles' body and he had to be able to lift it.
  * **Immortality** and **partial invulnerability** : Pheles doesn't age but his body can be damaged and killed. His shapeshifting ability renders most of the attacks ineffective, as he instinctively makes any body part that comes into contact with the weapon non-material but he has to be aware of the attack incoming.
  * **No need for water or food** : at least not the normal kind. Pheles feeds of emotions of any kind directed at him so attention is what he _needs._ Still, his body can process drinks and food and Pheles found himself enjoying some drinks and foods. (he doesn't need to breathe either)
  * **Perception of supernatural** : he's aware of supernatural or magical beings or objects around him, but in most cases, he won't know what is it that makes the being or object in question supernatural/magical



**Oren**

Oren Archer is 30 years old, stands at 170cm/5'7" and looks like Hawks from My hero Academia [[Wiki](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Keigo_Takami)] (minus the wings of course but also no glasses or gloves).

He's a normal type gym leader in Archtown, in the south of Allmon Region. Archtown is a hillside town, big enough to have a big library, highschool and an ice-rink, but not enough to host a university, any big museum or a huge concert stage. Even the Pokemon Gym is more of the Kanto region style than Galar stadium.

Oren's the fourth child of the Archer Family, the Family that had founded the Archtown long long time ago, around their Miltank ranch. Now, his family keeps Miltanks, Wooloos, Mareeps and a few generations ago also started investing in a vinery.

Besides being a the gym leader, Oren's a multi-instrumental musician. He writes video game and movie music but also creates Ali Spagnola style music videos [[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/user/AliSpags/videos)].

Oren is a sweetheart who will one day kill someone with his kindness. He always has a pack of jelly beans or gummy bears or other jellies on himself and he's more than happy to share. Headphones are a usual part of his attire but it's rare for him to wear them on in public.

He has multiple normal Pokemon in the Gym to pick from, depending on the number of badges the challenging trainer has, but Oren's private team is a mix of various types.

**Allmon Region**

It's an excuse to have any Gym Leader OCs with access to any Pokemon. Feel free to take this concept and run with it for your OC.

Allmon region is HUGE. The USA compared to any European country (except for Russia) kind of huge. Save for regional variants, all kinds of pokemon exist in this region. They have only one League and one Champion (and it's rare for them to hold the title for longer than a few months) but they have a _lot_ of gyms of any kind. To challenge the League you have to gather any eight unique typing badges (no forming fire team and going only against grass and steel gyms).

There are Mega-Evolutions and Z-Moves and some gyms, but not all, support Gigantamax. You can mix those in private battles but in the official games, you can pick only one (though doesn't have to be the same as your opponent's).

Those are not wide-spread yet, but some gyms shift from pokemon typing to pokemon themes, like 'sound' pokemon, 'friendship evolution' pokemon, 'status effect' pokemon.

**Pokemon**

Muppet - well behaved, female Herdier. She's trained to interact with children so while playful in her own right, she will be careful when approaching new people, not to scare them. Muppet is Oren's go-to walking Pokemon but he rarely fights with her.


	11. WIP Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drafts of answers - those need continuation and/or editing.  
> I was in need of consulting them with the original asked more than once and I decided I don't feel like sending them screenshots anymore when I can send a link instead. I don't mind if you see them in this rough version.

###  69 [@trash-raccoon-muses](https://trash-raccoon-muses.tumblr.com/) **asked** : ☄ for anyone that would fit & Axton

  * [Leave a ☄ in my askbox and a character's name and you'll hear the first thought my character would have if they woke up naked and in bed with that person.](https://memes-with-tea-and-biscuits.tumblr.com/post/630449623210819584/leave-a-in-my-askbox-and-a-characters-name-and)
  * answer by Emil in Borderlands // xx/10/2020
  * writing porn without plot drabble cause it's 69th answer and V allowed



With a groan, Emil lifted her hands over the head and stretched, pushing herself lower on the mattress. She looked up - her shirt still hung on the headboard. Should he put it on? Nah, the world outside the covers was warm enough to stay topless. Besides... Emil rolled to the side and smiled at Axton's sleeping face. She touched his shoulder. Yes, he was still delightfully hot; still a human heater she had no qualms to seep all the warmth from. She scooted closer, over his arm and pressed against his side. With a pleased hum, she wrapped her leg around his, rested her head on his shoulder. So warm. So cosy.

 **EDIT** : let's be real, those two would wake up wrapped up in each other's limbs

She watched Axton's face. Was he still asleep? Was he already awake? Was he holding his breath or was she imagining things? Well, Emil was certain she would rather he was awake. She wouldn't say 'no' to the round two... Four? How many rounds did they have already? Either way, they haven't had 'lazy morning sex' yet, for sure.

She chuckled and blew onto his neck and up to his temple. His hair moved. She took a breath to continue but he moved. 

Axton wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her up and over onto his chest. "Mornin'," he hummed before cracking his eyes open.

"Good morning, Sexy." Even comfier on his chest, Emil cupped his cheek and smiled. "You're scratchy here."

"Do you want me to shave?" He rubbed his stubble against her palm but slid his hands under the covers and onto her back. They didn't stay there for long - he ran them down to her ass.

"No." Emil pushed herself up and - with a smirk - kissed the tip of Axton's nose. "I want you to scratch an itch on my neck."

"Yes, ma'am." He squeezed her ass, pulled her higher on his chest - making Emil snicker - and dragged his cheek against her neck. Once and twice, earning more giggles from Emil, before pressing his lips against the spot. 


End file.
